


【贤旭】隐晦与皎洁

by WiniD



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 79,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiniD/pseuds/WiniD
Summary: 医生圭X红灯区打工仔/音乐剧演员旭
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

曺圭贤在意大利的街头走走停停，享受街头艺术家的表演，也体会当地人的生活节奏。优秀的语言天赋让他迅速掌握了一些基本用语，饶舌的发音也不在话下。路上不时有曼妙女郎用欣赏的眼光打量他，也有更大胆的直接送飞吻过来，曺圭贤照单全收，全然没有东亚人该有的拘谨。

浪漫又热情的表现和看上去就温柔又多情的气质，很难不让人疑心他其实是个艺术家，亦或是家里有些钱的逍遥散人，只为了来异国他乡寻一段激烈又绚烂的一夜情。

事实上，曺圭贤家里确实有钱。父母二人都是高知，父亲开了一所教育机构，如今已颇具规模，母亲是仁荷大学的史学教授。

曺圭贤本人也很争气，从小到大都是“别人家的孩子”——外貌优越、条靓盘顺，全校第一是基本操作，甚至早在就读中坪初等学校的时候，就已经拿到了数学奥林匹克长官奖，聪明又能干，即使在高考考场上睡觉，也能顺利考入庆熙大学。之后一路顺风顺水，现在年仅32岁的他已经是圣玛丽医院的主任医师了。

作为圣玛丽心外最年轻的主任医师，这次意大利医学论坛的交流活动，曺圭贤义不容辞。

“哥，今天的交流很顺利……啊是吗，哥辞职了啊……”曺圭贤微不可闻地叹了口气，“等我回国，一定和哥好好喝一杯，庆祝哥转行成功……那到时候见吧，再见哥！”

又走一位啊……曺圭贤把手机收进牛仔裤的口袋，靠墙仰头而尽一杯黑啤。

韩国普外和心外的医生越来越少了，这两年科室的很多前辈都转去了皮肤科和整形外科，新人也都几乎不报考普外和心外，心外的医生越来越少，因此曺圭贤即便是主任医师，也要每天排班看诊做手术。大医院尚且如此，小医院更不必提。

曺圭贤也被身边很多人劝过，以他的外貌条件，随便去一家整形医院当主刀医生，拿到的钱都比现在多。哪儿像现在，每天在心外辛辛苦苦做手术，一站几个小时，还不如割一只双眼皮赚钱。

可曺圭贤不愿意，一是他家本身条件就好，不差钱；二是当年曺圭贤在法律和医学之间徘徊了很久，最终被希波克拉底誓言感动，遂入了医学坑。一个理科生，却拥有如此感性的脑子，是不是该说自己有些艺术家的潜质呢？

“唉……还是德国的黑啤正宗，意大利的黑啤总是又干又苦……”把啤酒杯蹾到吧台上，曺圭贤转身上楼，回房睡觉。

他侧躺着，看月光透过玻璃窗洒在木地板上，黑松的香味在鼻尖萦绕不去。曺圭贤翻来覆去睡不着，只能认命，看来这又是失眠的一晚。

其实他心里的结不止眼看医学事业后继无人这一个，还有一个结，曺圭贤从没对人讲过。

他喜欢男人。

这个认知是从什么时候开始的呢？大概是在塩光高等学校的时候。那时候他刚高一，已经发育起来又缺少性教育的青少年们，总会在某个躁动的午后，聚在一起看十八禁的杂志和画本。书上的女人有的酮体丰腴，有的纤细曼妙，但都婀娜多姿，曺圭贤承认她们很好看，但似乎也就到此为止了。

每每身边的同学和兄弟兴奋地夸耀书上的人物时，曺圭贤都会轻声附和——他确实是从心底喜爱女人的身体，他觉得她们的酮体很美，但这种欣赏就像是人看到一朵好看的花，亦或是任何动人的美景，这种喜爱是单纯的、不染一丝尘埃的纯洁，没有半点亵渎和异性凝视。反而是当看到女人身边的男性酮体时，曺圭贤难以自抑地有了反应。

即使从来没有受到过任何与之相关的教育，聪明的少年也心如明镜地明白了自己到底喜欢什么。在那个连“性取向”一词都甚少提及的年代里，曺圭贤从来没有因此感到自卑或迷茫过，他清楚的知道自己喜欢男人，这不是值得羞耻的事情，只是这个客观存在与大环境太不一样了，所以他从未提起过。

学生时代还好，毕竟大人们认为学生的使命就是学习，所以无心情爱，反而是一件值得被夸赞的事。等上了大学，因为曺圭贤尚且年轻，加之他读的又是最让人头疼的医学专业，所以父母也没有在这方面催过他。

后来休学去服兵役，之后又回学校本硕博连读，等他真正从象牙塔出来，父母明显提高了关于人生大事的提及频率。刚开始是每周一次，最近甚至是每天都要提两三次的程度。

本来医生工作就很辛苦了，曺圭贤还要抽出时间去赴父母给他安排的相亲之约，这简直让曺圭贤苦不堪言。所以这次来意大利参加论坛，也有他自己想躲父母催婚的意思在。

只是自己喜欢男人的这件事……该怎么和父母说呢？

父亲是知名教育机构的负责人，母亲是知名大学的教授，这两个身份都不允许他们的儿子是同性恋，如果让别人知道了这件事，他们会怎么看待自己的父母呢？

毕竟韩国不是欧美，就算在欧美，也是表面政治正确、包容和谐，实际上该歧视的部分一点不少，例如同性恋演员在好莱坞出柜以后，基本等于告别主流角色了。

更何况这是在东亚，是在韩国。

从没质疑过自己的曺圭贤，此时在异国他乡的民宿里，突然升起了某种悲哀、某种困惑、某种怀疑，关于世界、关于人类、关于自己从小到大受过的教育。曺圭贤突然觉得，自己似乎生活在一个巨大的骗局里，这个骗局没有起点，没有尽头，更没有破局之法。

月儿高悬，怕是也想远离这世间纷扰吧。

第二天曺圭贤起得很早，简单收拾了一些行李，他要去赶最早的一趟火车，北上前往阿西西。现在的他或许只是抱着朝圣的心态，要去圣方济各圣殿参观祈祷。只有神知道，仅仅三四个小时后，他会遇上改变他一生的人。

两个小时的车程不算长，曺圭贤到的时候刚好赶上清晨的第一声钟鸣。钟声在山谷里回荡，久久不绝，不知怎的，曺圭贤突然毫无来由地认为，今天或许会是他人生中最重要的一天。

可能是因为来到了自己想来很久的地方吧，这样安抚着自己，曺圭贤迈出了走向教堂的步子。

等真正坐到教堂里，看着虔诚的人群向主祈祷，曺圭贤无端躁动的心脏逐渐平复了下来。金灿灿的阳光透过花窗，像圣水一样落在每个人的头顶、肩膀，管风琴的音符带着庄严和肃穆，像神的手覆在人心上。

忽然，曺圭贤在人群中发现了一张与自己相似的东亚面貌，尽管只有侧脸，但颤抖的长睫毛、圆润的鼻头、小巧的嘴巴，都足以证明他是一个可爱的东亚人。

或许冥冥之中早有注定，那一瞬间，这位可爱的东亚人也几乎同时停止了礼拜，转头向曺圭贤的方向看来。

两束视线隔着虔诚的人群，穿过阳光中漂浮的微尘紧紧相连。对视的瞬间，曺圭贤突然读懂了那句歌词：

一生太短，一瞬好长。


	2. Chapter 2

曺圭贤看了看挂在阳台风干的衣服，又看了眼躺在自己身边的亚裔男人，一向清醒的理工科脑子开始有些迷糊了——他们到底是怎么变成这样的？

曺圭贤终于发动自己的大脑，开始复盘这一天的经历。或许是当时教堂里的气氛太神圣，以至于曺圭贤出了某些幻觉，早晨弥撒结束后，一向冷静自持的他居然主动邀请只对视了一眼的东亚男人喝酒，而这个可爱的东亚男人只怔愣了一瞬，便欣然答应了曺圭贤的邀约。

“在不确定国籍之前，果然还是要用英语来沟通更妥帖吧，”曺圭贤心里暗自盘算，“虽然面前这个可爱的东亚男人，年龄显然比自己小，但现在的人脸都太会骗人了……可直接询问年龄是不是太唐突了呢？”

本应很简单的一次问好，曺圭贤在他前32年的人生里做了无数次，可今天他仿佛变成了一个没什么社会经验的愣头青。

“你好，我是曺圭贤，”青年略显无措地措辞，平时流利的英语突然变得有些生疏，“请问我应该如何称呼你呢？”

“金厉旭，你叫我厉旭就好。”可爱的东亚男人冲曺圭贤甜甜一笑，“听你的名字……是中国人吗？”

“啊不是，我是韩国人，听你的名字，你也是韩国人吧？”

金厉旭依旧保持着温暖人心的笑容，用韩语答道：“是的，我来自韩国仁川。”

曺圭贤突然萌生出一种“他乡遇故知”的喜悦，毕竟没什么比在异国他乡听到乡音更令人愉悦了。

“我是首尔人！”曺圭贤也改用了原装语言，“那个……我希望能够邀请你去喝一杯，我可以给你做韩餐，你想吃炒年糕吗？”

话一出口，曺圭贤便有些后悔——刚认识就说要给人做饭，这样是不是太冒失了？有些懊恼的叹气，曺圭贤在脑海里飞速盘算有什么可以补救的话。

“好啊，我确实想喝一杯了。”金厉旭显然看出了曺圭贤的局促与不安，于是他笑得更灿烂了些，开口应道：“不过只有炒年糕的话，作为下酒菜有些单薄呢，我知道这山谷里有一家很地道的韩食店，只是有点远，步行需要一个小时。不如我们去那里，如何？”

曺圭贤有些兴奋，没料到对方真的会答应他的邀请，于是顺势接话道：“好啊，韩食店的话应该会有卖烧酒吧？我可是受够了意大利的啤酒。”

两人一边聊天，一边步行前往韩食店。一路上两人相谈甚欢，曺圭贤和金厉旭交换了自己的基本信息与联系方式，曺圭贤还了解到金厉旭从高中起就在意大利留学了，现在在佛罗伦萨音乐学院读研究生。此外，他们惊讶地发现对方与自己的性格竟是如此合拍，每每二人中的一位因为某些话题而有些不自在时，另一位都会贴心地主动岔开话题。以及，虽然没有深入谈论某些敏感话题，但他们都感知到了对方与自己是同路人——属性相同的少数总能够敏锐察觉到他人异样的眼光，当然，还有人群中的同类。

他们都喜欢男人，并且可以确定的是，他们都对对方有好感。

心照不宣。

“怪不得你对意大利这么熟悉，”曺圭贤夹起一块部队锅里的年糕，送到金厉旭碗里，“原来你15岁就来这儿了。”

金厉旭给曺圭贤夹了一块米肠，以示感谢：“你知道吗，我刚来的时候一点意大利语都不会说，可我父母嫌弃国内的教育水平，非要在高中就把我送出来，那个时候我三观都还没形成呢。”

曺圭贤给金厉旭重新添满了酒：“我从小在国内上学，所以不太清楚留学方面的事情。不过我听说，早点出来不是能更好地融入意大利的环境吗？”

“在不同文化下生活久了的人，他们身上的味道是不一样的。”金厉旭有些醉了，只虚无地笑了笑，摇头道：“我刚来意大利的时候，融入不了这边白人精英的圈子；等本科毕业以后，我想要回国生活，但真正回去尝试了几个月，我发现我又融入不了国内的主流圈子了，文化冲突太大。”

“如果现在你想回去的话，我或许可以帮你。”曺圭贤是真心想要帮助金厉旭。虽然在他眼里，这个比他小了几岁的成年男人可爱得像个小孩子，可理智告诉曺圭贤，这是个独自在国外生活了很久的成年男人，独立且有主见。“我当然相信你完全有能力自己解决这个问题，但如果有任何需要帮助的事情，你随时可以来找我。”

暖黄的灯光下，醉酒的金厉旭眼神显得有些迷离，他突然觉得眼前这个温声相告的男人，或许与自己之前的男友都不同——曺圭贤是可以和自己发展一段稳定恋情的对象，甚至是可以携手一辈子的人——这个想法跳出来的瞬间吓到了金厉旭，小迷糊的酒忽得醒了一半。

“我是在意大利完成社会化过程的，现在对我而言，这里挺好。”摩挲着手里的酒杯，金厉旭苦笑着摇摇头：“更何况现在我也回不去了，我在韩国没有家了。”

曺圭贤一惊，迅速道歉：“对不起，我不知道你家的情况，提到了你的伤心事，或许你的父母……”

“我父母的身体都很健康，只是他们不想接受我了，”金厉旭身体前倾，直视着曺圭贤的双眼，一字一句道：“因为我回国的时候，也带了我的前男友回去，向家里人正式出柜了。”

金厉旭说完，看着曺圭贤惊诧的眼神，心满意足地坐回了座位。

“真是个小坏蛋。”曺圭贤腹诽道。

本来二人心照不宣的秘密，此时见了天光。

“知道我没有勇气出柜，所以说这话来刺激我吗？”曺圭贤从惊诧中回过神来，突然笑了，“你向家里人出柜，是因为遇到了合适的人吧？不然为什么隔着大西洋，也要不辞辛苦地把前男友带回去呢？”

金厉旭愣了一下，不置可否。

曺圭贤见状，笑容更明显了：“其实我不是没有勇气，我像你以前一样，一直没有找到合适的人。我从不认为自己同性恋的身份是羞耻的，更不认为主动向家里人出柜、诚实坦白的人是傻子。相反，我憎恶那些明明不喜欢女人，还要骗婚的人，他们结了婚还要在外面乱搞，把疾病带给另一半——这种人我在医院见过太多了，那些人才是真的恶心。”

金厉旭显然没想到曺圭贤会如此开诚布公，如此诚恳，直接打开天窗说亮话。这与他之前见过的男人都不同。更让金厉旭惊讶的是，曺圭贤似乎太懂自己的心意了——那句半嘲讽半试探的话，看上去有些攻击力，但其实话语之下藏着几分忧心。

金厉旭交往过很多男朋友，但其中的好几位都对感情充满了不屑，用玩笑的态度去对待生活中的细节，往往和他在床上翻云覆雨几次便提出分手。最开始，金厉旭还小，没有经历过情爱，他甚至觉得感情的不长久，是他自己的问题。逐渐长大后他才想明白，原来这些人的目的只是想和他上床。这之中的很多人都没有向家里出柜，有的甚至在和金厉旭交往的同时，还在筹备婚礼。金厉旭知道后，果断和他分手了。

金厉旭在感情上受过很多伤。小时候父母工作忙，没时间管他，只每个月定时给他打钱，后来甚至直接把他送出国，缺少父母的关怀，这是其一；之后在青春期发觉自己喜欢男人，又被很多男人欺骗过，这使得金厉旭本就脆弱敏感的心直接生出了坚硬的壳，像刺猬一样，软软的肚子只面向心爱且信任的人，更多时候，金厉旭的刺是炸起来的。

若是想要成为金厉旭最亲近的人，必然要在这刺上走一遭。

“我是同性恋，但我从不在外面乱搞，我知道很多男同仗着不会怀孕，在外面肆无忌惮地滥交，但请你相信我，我绝不是那样的人。”曺圭贤犹豫了一下，握住了金厉旭的双手，“刚才我说，我不向家里出柜是因为没有找到合适的人，但我想，现在我找到了……如果你相信我的话，我们，可以试一试吗？”

意料之外的进展。

仅仅四个小时前，他们还是陌生人；三小时前，他们才刚向对方进行了自我介绍；两个小时前，他们还在互相礼让着走进餐厅，推脱点菜。

而7200秒后的现在，暖黄的灯光下，部队锅还在咕噜咕噜地翻滚着，暖气烧得室内温暖且干燥，曺圭贤紧握着金厉旭的双手，真诚地询问能否和他在一起。

缘分真是奇妙。

“有件事你必须要知道，否则对你不公平。”金厉旭抽出被曺圭贤紧握的双手，“我想带你看一看我的工作和生活。”

金厉旭还是不敢轻易交付真心。尽管此时此刻他几乎确信这个叫曺圭贤的男人会是他的心之所向，但他不能这么轻易地答应他。曺圭贤履历干净，家世清白，他不知道曺圭贤能否接受每日穿梭于红灯区的自己。

金厉旭想，或许曺圭贤把他想得太好了。这对曺圭贤不公平。

曺圭贤欣然接受了金厉旭的邀约，他可以正大光明地去参与金厉旭的生活了。

之后他们先回罗马，然后从特米尼出发去佛罗伦萨，但万万没想到，中途突然下起了雨，虽然不大，可毕竟是在冬季，阴冷潮湿，两个人穿的衣服都不是很厚，又没有带伞，于是只能就近找了家旅店避雨。

他们约定好，雨停再出发。


	3. Chapter 3

曺圭贤在人生的前32年里还从未有过这种体验：对刚认识几个小时的人鲁莽告白，并且告白失败。被拒绝的瞬间是沮丧且难过的，但听到金厉旭的后半句话，曺圭贤又觉得金厉旭是对的，是该谨慎些。

其实曺圭贤的前32年都是这样做的。大学的时候曺圭贤有喜欢的学弟，但那个时候学业太繁重了，加之他本人对感情十分谨慎——告白失败事小，如果被其他人知道他是同性恋，并且传到老师和父母耳朵里的话，这件事情就不好收场了。

“所以今天我这样鲁莽，是因为在意大利，远离我的原生环境吗？”冷静下来的曺圭贤睡不着觉，望着天花板思考。

很难形容今天白天的感觉，那是一种突如其来的悸动，措不及防，也让人无处可防。曺圭贤仿佛在那瞬间，找到了自己的另一半灵魂。尤其是在知道金厉旭已经公开出柜以后，曺圭贤对金厉旭的渴望更加强烈，金厉旭的不计后果、横冲直撞，是被规训得太好的曺圭贤所无法轻易做到的。

曺圭贤的前半生，是藏着不能轻易宣之于口的秘辛，努力做他人眼里的“成功男士”。

“在想什么？”金厉旭睡眼惺忪，翻身面向曺圭贤，“是在后悔白天向我告白吗？”

曺圭贤哑然失笑，再次惊叹于金厉旭的无所顾忌：“你还真的是什么都敢说啊厉旭，如果去玩问题攻击的游戏，你一定所向披靡。”

金厉旭用手卷着一缕自己微长的头发，理所当然的回答：“为什么不敢说呢？感情问题才要坦荡一点直接说嘛，你看电视剧里的男女主角，总是有那么多不必要的误会，其实只要好好沟通，那些问题不会有的。”

房间里的灯已经关掉了，卸下隐形眼睛的曺圭贤看不真切金厉旭现在的模样，但他身上不羁的特质对曺圭贤而言，简直在闪光。

这实在是太吸引人了，曺圭贤萌生了一种想吻他的冲动。

“那我现在可以亲亲你吗？”曺圭贤鬼使神差的说。

语毕，曺圭贤和金厉旭同时怔愣了一下。

“对不起，我不是那个意思！”

“亲脸是可以的。”

金厉旭已经清醒得差不多了，他眨着亮晶晶的眼睛看着曺圭贤，仿佛在邀请。

小坏蛋。

“不好意思……你说什么？”

曺圭贤没想到金厉旭会同意。不过也对，金厉旭这样热情的人，在面对未来男朋友的时候，应该是会同意的。

虽然金厉旭拒绝了自己，但曺圭贤能够感受到他们对彼此的感觉，这种感觉带动着周围的气氛都变得温暖。所以把自己归为金厉旭的未来男朋友，不算过分吧？

“真的可以吗？”

金厉旭没有回答，他从床上坐起来，用手指了指自己的右脸。

曺圭贤也慢慢坐起身，嘴唇缓缓向金厉旭的脸贴去。他的心跳如擂鼓，窗外的轨道上火车驶来，车头灯光照进房间，恍惚间迷了曺圭贤的眼睛，他下意识闭上了眼。

然后曺圭贤感受到了一双柔软的嘴唇贴上了自己的眉心。

先是眉心，然后是左眼，右眼，鼻梁，最后，蜻蜓点水般的，两双嘴唇轻轻相碰，又缓缓远离。

二人沉默了许久，金厉旭首先开口：“感受到了吗？我的喜欢。”

曺圭贤终于睁开了眼睛，虽然他依旧只能看到一个模糊的轮廓。

“我希望你不要收回白天对我的告白，不要后悔。”黑暗中，金厉旭的声音有些颤抖，“我真的只是怕就这样答应，对你而言不公平，你不知道我的生活环境，不知道我的工作，我害怕你知道后会……”

剩下的话都消失在了一个吻里。

曺圭贤左手轻轻箍住金厉旭的腰，右手揽过金厉旭的后颈，重新开始了一个漫长而又温柔的深吻。

曺圭贤忽然明白，金厉旭不像他看到的那样无畏，他的内心也有脆弱和敏感，可能还会有很多挣扎、纠结与冲突。

曺圭贤突然很想好好了解一下金厉旭，不是白天那样泛泛地，知道一些或许金厉旭周围的人都知道的基本情况，而是更加深入地、更加细致地，他想参与金厉旭的一生，包括过去、现在与未来。

一吻结束，两个人都有些止不住的喘息，炙热的空气里弥漫着丝丝点点的甜。

曺圭贤拥抱着金厉旭，凑在他耳边轻声道：“我不会收回告白的，你要记得，我在等你同意。”

金厉旭抱紧了曺圭贤，两人在意大利冬天的雨夜里，无声地交换着体温。

很安心，像是漂泊了很久的游子回到了故乡，像是被囚禁了很久的鸟儿终于回到了天空，像是婴孩回到了母亲的子宫。

金厉旭从来不知道，一个人的体温可以如此温暖，仅仅是一个拥抱，都能够让人得到安抚和力量。收到父母打来的一笔笔钱的时候，金厉旭没有这样的感觉；和他的那些前男友们在床上翻云覆雨的时候，金厉旭也没有这样的感觉。

无脚鸟也可以挣脱自己的命运，随时停止飞翔，如果它不想落地，那么它就不用落地，因为有另一只鸟托着它飞，哪怕只有短短的一段路。这样的认知，金厉旭终于在今天得到了。

雨过天晴，天边甚至出现了彩虹。

曺圭贤和金厉旭继续赶往特米尼，他们从这里坐火车前往佛罗伦萨。

金厉旭住的地方离音乐学院不远，就在法瓦德公园对面。曺圭贤和金厉旭沿着特达尔达街走了好一段路，终于看到了金厉旭住的汽车旅馆。

曺圭贤很好奇：“一般在国外留学的话，大部分都会在外面租个公寓吧，你一直住旅馆吗？”

“我向家里出柜以后，父母也不再给我打钱了，他们希望我能回心转意，但性向怎么会是说改就能改的呢？”金厉旭很看得开，“更何况我也不想改，我为什么要改？再普通不过的一件事，异性恋需要改变吗？如果他们不需要，那我也不需要。”

即使已经知道金厉旭是如此不拘泥于世俗，曺圭贤依旧会为这样的金厉旭心动。

“所以我付不起房租，从原来的公寓里搬了出来，眼看就要露宿街头了，”金厉旭说起那段困难的岁月，仿佛在讲别人的事情一般云淡风轻，“但没想到‘天无绝人之路’，我在打工的地方遇到了一位好人，他也是韩国人，在意大利家底颇丰，看我可怜就收留了我。”

“那位……为什么收留你？”曺圭贤装作不在意的样子，“看你可怜吗？他可真是富有爱心。”

“也不是完全看我可怜，那天他一不小心喝多了，我送他回家，然后发生了一些事情……”金厉旭察言观色，起了坏心，故意语焉不详，想要逗逗自己这个准男友，“作为赔礼，他就收留我了。”

曺圭贤心里波澜万丈，表面还在傲娇：“哦……哦，那你，啊不是，那他对你好吗？”

“他很照顾我啊，几乎是事无巨细。而且他很好看啊，声音也很好听。”

金厉旭看着曺圭贤阴晴不定的表情，忍俊不禁，故意问：“你不会介意吧？”

小坏蛋。

分明知道我会介意啊！

“不会啊。”曺圭贤故作轻松，“你能在异国他乡遇到好人，很好啊。”

虽然心里吃味，但后半句话是真的。曺圭贤是真的庆幸金厉旭能够在意大利遇到好人，感谢上帝能让厉旭少吃些苦。

“好啦，那天喝醉之后，他吐我身上了，所以会对我心有歉疚。”金厉旭拉过曺圭贤的手，轻轻摇晃，“而且他没有你好看，声音也没有你好听。”

小坏蛋。

甜言蜜语，真会哄人。

“我真的不介意，”曺圭贤转过身，背对金厉旭，“你不用哄我。”

然而那背影分明写满了四个大字：快来哄我！

“你怎么像只傲娇大企鹅呀？”金厉旭绕到曺圭贤身侧，用手肘戳了戳曺圭贤的手臂，“圭圭？”

“嗯？”下意识的应答。

曺圭贤无奈叹气。自己明明已经是32岁的成年人了，在面对金厉旭的时候，还是会变得幼稚。

“灵九，不能喜欢别人比喜欢我多哦，”曺圭贤自暴自弃地开口，带着些撒娇的意味，“抱抱我吧。”

或许恋爱中的人，就是会变成小朋友吧。


	4. Chapter 4

这家汽车旅馆是金厉旭提到的那位韩裔注资修建的，其实不是很大，一共只有五栋，每栋两层，一层有三个车位用来停车，二层有三个房间。每个车位都可以直通对应的房间，私密性和隔音都很好。

金厉旭居住的房间在汽车旅馆三栋202，除了中央的大床显得太过浮夸以外，房间里只放了款式简单的桌椅和两幅列农的装饰画，整洁有序。

金厉旭看到曺圭贤进门环顾一周后，就盯着房中央的大床发呆，开口道：“你不要多想，这个旅馆的每个房间都是这种设计。我入住的时候只带了那两幅装饰画，其它的东西我都没有动。”

“这次我真的没有多想。”曺圭贤虽然对自己的伴侣有极强的领地意识和占有欲，但他尊重自己的另一半，不是那种随意拈酸吃醋、敏感多疑的人。成年人的恋爱虽然有幼稚的部分，说到底还是各有各的原则和空间界限。

只是曺圭贤确实很好奇，为什么这里的房间要这么设计——尤其是在看到大床四角的铁栏杆和实在显得过于旖旎的粉黄色灯光后，这种好奇简直快要冒出来了。

金厉旭心明眼亮，几乎是立刻明白了曺圭贤的疑惑，他思索着措辞开口：“今晚我想带你去看看我的打工的地方，顺便带你见一见我的邻居们。他们都是很好的人，这家旅馆是为了方便他们的工作设计的。只是我不确定你是否能接受。”

“那我们现在去拜访你的邻居们不好吗？晚上不会更不方便吗？”

“他们白天需要休息，”金厉旭知道曺圭贤心里已经有大概的答案了，“你懂的，他们都是‘夜猫子’。”

曺圭贤当然已经猜到大概答案了。

但比起所谓的答案，曺圭贤更在意金厉旭平时有没有好好吃饭：“我想到了晚上我就知道准确答案了，所以……今天的晚餐是什么？我看这里没有厨具，你平时一直点外卖吗？”

金厉旭有些诧异，他没想到曺圭贤会突然转移话题：“啊关于这个……”

“Joseph，你在吗？”声音和敲门声同时响起，“今天的晚餐是巴里甲鱼通心粉和扎马格龙沙拉~”

金厉旭听到声音后眼睛都变亮了许多，连忙跑去开门：“谢谢你，Antonio，我最喜欢你做的通心粉了！”

门外是一位富有风韵的白人男子，看他嫣红的嘴唇和颇有些高度的高跟鞋，显然是盛装打扮了一番。

“哦小乖乖，你居然也带男人回家了，”Antonio边说边走到曺圭贤身边，把手搭在了曺圭贤的肩膀上，“不过这真是个很漂亮的男人，你的眼光真不错，比Armand好多了。”

曺圭贤不懂意大利语，听不懂金厉旭和这位白人男子在说些什么，但从肢体语言和金厉旭有些红的耳朵来看，貌似是在调侃自己和金厉旭的关系。

“厉旭，这位是？”

“圭圭，向你介绍一下，Antonio，201住户，我的邻居之一，通常我和203房Armand的晚饭都是他来负责的。”金厉旭笑得很甜，“Antonio是卡利亚里人，他的手艺确实对得起他的故乡。”

“小乖乖，你好像没在说我的好话，”Antonio笑着调侃，“虽然我听不懂你们的语言，但看来他不是你的一夜情对象，而是你的男朋友吗？”

金厉旭看了曺圭贤一眼，笑道：“现在还不是，我在等他同意。”

“哦我的小乖乖，居然有人会拒绝你的告白吗？”Antonio很震惊，“如果是我的话，一定立刻就会答应了！”

“为什么我们不用英语对话呢？”曺圭贤适时地插入金厉旭和Antonio的对话，“虽然我们各自的母语都很好听，但这确实会妨碍我们沟通，不是吗？”

“你说得对。”Antonio回答，“今晚我想邀请你参加我们的聚会，你愿意吗？”

“如果厉旭会去的话，当然。”

“我当然会去，”金厉旭笑答，“因为我好饿啊！”

“那么我们出发吧，Armand他们应该等很久了。更重要的是，”Antonio一把揽过金厉旭，“不能饿到我的小乖乖。”

曺圭贤极其自然地走到Antonio和金厉旭之间，不动声色地把两人隔开了：“那么麻烦你带路了，Antonio。”

Antonio和金厉旭带着曺圭贤走出了汽车旅馆，经过加油站和狗狗乐园之后，又走了不短的一段路，终于来到了他们聚餐——也是他们工作的地方。

“你们在拳击俱乐部上班吗？”曺圭贤看着牌子上Pugilistica的字样，有些难以置信。

“当然不！”Antonio无语望天，“往你右边看。”

一个非常不起眼的小木门，静静地伫立在拳击俱乐部旁边，只有一个不大的铜制浮雕门牌告知世人，这里是独立存在的地方。

曺圭贤努力辨认上面的花体文字：“Paradiso.”

Antonio推开木门，邀请曺圭贤进来：“现在还不是很晚，这里不怎么热闹，等再过几个小时，这里就大不一样了。”

进门以后，曺圭贤跟着Antonio和金厉旭走下一条较长的木质楼梯，楼梯之后还有一扇木门。

门后别有洞天。

这是一个一百多平的场子，一进门就能看见华丽的T字形舞台，舞台下面就是舞池，里面竖着两根钢管。舞台左右两边各有一个吧台，调酒师正在仔细擦拭杯子和酒瓶。地下没有阳光，只有交相辉映的霓虹灯和水晶灯球，折射出五彩斑斓的绚烂光芒。二十几位妆容夸张，穿着性感的男男女女分布在舞池里和舞台上，他们正在检查灯光和音响，以保证晚上的场子不出问题。

Antonio和金厉旭一进来，立刻就有人发现了他们。

“感谢上帝，你们终于来了！”一个穿着性感到几乎衣不蔽体的黑人男子热情地上来拥抱Antonio和金厉旭，“我们快要饿死了。”

金厉旭抱歉地笑笑：“对不起Armand，是我的问题，我带了朋友来，所以浪费了一些时间。”

“哦我的小甜甜，”Armand很惊讶，“这是你的男朋友吗？”

“Joseph说这个人还没有同意他的追求，”Antonio回答，“这简直是我今天听到的最令人费解的消息了。”

Armand更惊讶了：“世上竟有这种事！怎么会有人拒绝我的小甜甜呢？”

再次深陷意大利语漩涡的曺圭贤感到一丝头疼。

明明知道他们在讨论自己，却不知道他们到底在说什么的感觉可不是很好——尤其，可能还和厉旭有关。

“你好，我是曺圭贤。”曺圭贤用英语自我介绍。

“你好，我是Armand！”Armand摸摸自己的肚子，“不过我快饿扁了，我们可以先吃饭吗？”

金厉旭听到吃的眼睛都亮了，连忙点头：“当然！我也很饿……我们先去吃饭吧，边吃边聊。”

曺圭贤不得不承认，Antonio的手艺真的非常好——这是他来到意大利以后，吃过最美味的通心粉和沙拉。

闲谈的时候，这里的所有人因为曺圭贤的到来，都非常友好、不约而同地用了英文交流。于是曺圭贤这才清楚，原来这个名叫“Paradiso”很像酒吧的地方，其实是个变装俱乐部，不论性别和性向，这里都欢迎，不过这么多年来的人里，更多的还是男同性恋。

“我们不卖身，只靠表演小费和卖酒赚钱，”Armand叉起一块巴里甲鱼，“不过如果有看对眼的人，我们也会带回家去。”

Antonio看了一眼曺圭贤：“你放心，Joseph只帮我们设计节目，或者做些琐事。比如帮我们化妆、裁剪不合适的衣服，总之很热心。”

“是的，就算有居心不良的人，我们也会保护Joseph，”Armand吞下最后一口沙拉，“我可不舍得我的小甜甜惹上麻烦~”

曺圭贤突然很感激。

他虽然相信金厉旭作为一个成年男人，能够保护好自己，但在这样的地方，酒精、甚至是毒品都是不确定因素。更何况这里离拳击俱乐部很近，那里的人或许也会有不少来到这里。直到听到Antonio和Armand的话，曺圭贤突然很感激上帝，能够让金厉旭遇到这样多的好人；他更感激Antonio和Armand，能够这样帮助金厉旭。

“虽然不知道你下面想说什么，但从我的经验来看，你们亚洲人总喜欢在这种不合时宜的时候，说些让人感动的话，反而令人尴尬，”Armand及时制止了要开口的曺圭贤，“Joseph很好，他值得。”

“所以你也接受Joseph的心意吧。”Antonio附和。

“啊？”曺圭贤的大脑一时没有转过弯，“我，接受厉旭的心意吗？”

Armand翻了个白眼：“听Joseph的意思，你逃走了啊。”

“我没逃走！”曺圭贤无辜。

Antonio疑惑：“你没有接受Joseph的追求吧？”

“我接受了啊！”曺圭贤突然反应过来，“明明是我先向厉旭……”

金厉旭突然插话：“你接受了？”

小坏蛋。

明明是我先向你表白的，为什么现在，变成了你向我表白呢？

“这种程度的话，接受厉旭的心意，”曺圭贤望着金厉旭的眼睛，“也是可以的。”

“这是真正的爱情啊。”Antonio感叹。

“这就是两个相爱的人啊。”Armand附和。

Antonio和Armand碰杯，一饮而尽。


	5. Chapter 5

Paradiso营业到凌晨三点。

Antonio和Armand不知是受到了曺圭贤和金厉旭的刺激，还是怕今晚回去会听到不该听的声音，于是纷纷约了人出去玩。

夜晚的佛罗伦萨突然飘起了雪花，但温度却不会低得让人受不了。

曺圭贤和金厉旭在落地即化的小雪中步行回家。

佛罗伦萨不像纽约那样彻夜灯火通明，凌晨三点，甚至连路灯也只剩了几盏，好在月亮够亮，装饰了曺圭贤和金厉旭回家的路。

从铺排的热闹中突然安静下来，曺圭贤和金厉旭一时沉默了，彼此都不知该说些什么。他们只静静地在雪中的夜里走了好一段路，最后还是金厉旭率先打破了这有些微妙又尴尬的气氛。

“Antonio和Armand他们很可爱，不是吗？”金厉旭试探着开口。

曺圭贤点头：“当然，友好且贴心。”

又是漫长的沉默。

“圭圭，你怎么一点都不会接话呀？”金厉旭忽然笑出声来，“咱们两个亲都亲过了，你还接受了我的告白，怎么现在我们反而有些别扭呢？”

曺圭贤依旧觉得如此坦率的金厉旭不可思议，但习惯了，也就不惊讶了。事实上，正是因为几个小时前接受了金厉旭的告白，所以现在才会有这种莫名的气氛呀。

“所以，我们现在是……”曺圭贤有些紧张，“是情侣了吧？”

“按理讲，应该是了吧？”金厉旭看了看曺圭贤，黑夜里，微微发红的脸颊和耳朵都不是很明显，“你认为呢，我的男朋友？”

曺圭贤抑制不住上扬的嘴角，没有回答。

金厉旭感觉到有一只手悄悄摸索了过来，抓住了自己的手。这只手很温暖，就像他的主人。

两只手紧紧交握，曺圭贤牵着金厉旭的手，伸进了自己的风衣口袋。

曺圭贤摩挲着自己掌心里金厉旭的手：“在韩国，很冷的时候，情侣们就会这样做。”

“确实很温暖，”金厉旭的心跳有些快，“也让人很安心。”

看来人体真的能够导电。十指相扣的两只手仿佛婴儿连接母亲的脐带，将细微的电流，从金厉旭的左心室传递到曺圭贤的右心房。

“不打算带我去你的学校看看吗？”曺圭贤问，“趁我回罗马之前。”

金厉旭快走两步到前面，面对曺圭贤倒退着走：“正好，明晚我们系有演奏会，在Combo 音乐厅，如果你愿意的话，欢迎你来现场。”

“乐意之至。不过你不用排练吗？”曺圭贤把金厉旭拉到自己身边，“是不是我耽误你了？”

“不用担心，”金厉旭把手重新伸进曺圭贤的风衣口袋，“我只负责写曲子，我的同学们会好好排练的。”

曺圭贤很高兴：“那太好了，明天会是我们确定关系以后的第一次约会。”

金厉旭眨了眨眼，提议道：“既然要约会，我们就多做些事吧，在你回罗马之前。”

“做些什么好呢？”曺圭贤拉着金厉旭绕过路面上的一小滩雪水，“你更了解这里，那么我就全权由你来安排了，如何？”

金厉旭想了想：“明天上午，我们可以先去门廊影院看电影，中午去艾米提咖啡馆吃饭——艾米提就在音乐厅对面，那里的咖啡很好喝。只是很可惜，艾米提只营业到下午一点，所以我们要早点去。下午我们可以逛逛街，找个地方吃晚饭。晚上去演奏会。怎么样？会不会安排太满？”

“我觉得非常好，”曺圭贤微笑地注视着金厉旭，“明天我们就按照你的计划行动。”

第二天，曺圭贤和金厉旭从特达尔达03站坐14路前往门廊影院。十一分钟的车程很短，却足够两个人在车厢的一角交换一个薄荷柠檬味的吻。

直到坐在电影院里，曺圭贤的耳朵依旧有些红。

三十二岁的成熟男人了，居然还像毛头小子一样害羞。

曺圭贤默默腹诽自己，但又忍不住在灯光暗下来时，第二次从金厉旭那里偷走一个吻。

金厉旭轻拍了曺圭贤一下，示意他好好欣赏电影。

今天影院安排的片子是歌剧电影《阿依达》，不懂意语的曺圭贤只能从画面大概猜到影片的意思，貌似是讲述了一段哀怨的爱情故事。

片子还算精彩，但毕竟是1953年的老电影，影院用的还是最原始的胶片放映机，画质和音效都打了些折扣。

“猜猜门廊影院让我想到了什么？”坐在咖啡馆里，曺圭贤问金厉旭。

金厉旭咬着吸管思考：“《天堂电影院》？”

“你是怎么猜到的？”曺圭贤感叹。

金厉旭笑：“我的前任美国男友也这样说。”

曺圭贤一时失语，不知道该说些什么，只得无奈道：“你还说我不会接话，我看你才是真的不会接话。”

金厉旭本想逗曺圭贤，但话出口，看到曺圭贤的表情，才知道这个玩笑着实有点过分。怀着抱歉的心，金厉旭拉住了曺圭贤的手，轻轻摇晃：“对不起，圭圭……是我不对，你不要生气，好不好？”

“他们对你好吗？”曺圭贤回握住金厉旭的手，“你的那些前任们，他们都对你好吗？”

金厉旭不知道该怎样回答这个问题。毕竟自己的现任提及前任，问的还是“他们对你好不好”这种问题，很少有人能够给出满分答案，事实上，能及格的都是极少数。

“你不要多想，我只是想知道你有没有受过伤害，”曺圭贤看着金厉旭苦恼又纠结的表情，握紧了金厉旭的手，“我没有参与的你的那段人生，陪你走过那些路的人们，都对你好吗？”

金厉旭一时有些无法抑制自己的情绪。他虽然长得可爱，可并不是一个爱哭的人，在人生最艰难的那几个节点，金厉旭也是自己咬牙挺过来的。但就在现在，他突然有些伤感。

金厉旭绕过桌子，坐到曺圭贤旁边，轻轻拥抱了自己的爱人：“圭圭，我很害怕，我怕你会是拉达梅斯，而我会变成阿依达。”

曺圭贤回抱住金厉旭，温暖的大手轻捋着爱人的后背：“不会的，我会在你身边。”

感受着金厉旭在自己的怀里微微发抖，轻声啜泣，不需要更多的言语，曺圭贤已经透过漫长的岁月，读懂了金厉旭的过往。

希望我们都能为彼此勇敢。

晚上的演奏会很成功，曺圭贤跟着金厉旭从音乐厅出来的时候，还在感叹曲子的美妙。

“说实话，刚进去的时候，我真的被吓到了，”曺圭贤捂住心口，做出吃惊的样子，“本以为会是悉尼歌剧院那样的音乐厅，没想到更像是地下乐队的club。”

金厉旭只是笑：“曲子怎么样？”

曺圭贤立起大拇指：“真的太棒了！没想到古典音乐和现代音乐能融合得这么好，就算后半部分摇滚乐加进来，也很和谐。”

“谢谢，”金厉旭笑得更甜了，“这也是我自己最满意的作品。”

曺圭贤好奇道：“你是怎么想到学习作曲的呢？我听你的声音，就像珠玉一样美丽清澈，没有想过唱歌吗？”

“圭圭，你总是能看透我的想法啊……我确实有想过，而且也在一直为此努力着呢。”金厉旭有些吃惊地看着曺圭贤，“我很小就喜欢唱歌，小时候站在舞台上给别人演唱，结果因为声音受到了很多攻击呢……”

曺圭贤默默牵起金厉旭的手，十指交握。

“以前我因为这些恶评，真的是非常伤心啊，”金厉旭抬头，望着漆黑的天空，“那段时间，我为了改变自己的声音，甚至故意抽烟，想把嗓子熏哑。”

“但后来我想开了，有不喜欢我声音的人，也有很多喜欢我声音的人啊。”金厉旭转过身，和曺圭贤额头相抵，“尤其是，还有你喜欢。”

“嗯，”曺圭贤摩挲着金厉旭的脸颊，“我喜欢。”

“说起来，圭圭，”金厉旭望着曺圭贤的眼睛，“你的嗓音是我听过最好听的声音。你没想过唱歌吗？”

曺圭贤沉吟了一会儿：“教育家的孩子不被允许成为歌手。”

金厉旭没有再多说什么，无声地拥抱了曺圭贤。

“厉旭，明天我就要回罗马了，”曺圭贤开口，“医学论坛最后一天，我需要回去总结材料。”

金厉旭伏在曺圭贤胸前，隔着厚重的衣服，试图听清曺圭贤的心跳：“我等你回来。”

曺圭贤收紧了手臂：“等论坛一结束，我马上回来找你。”

“不许在外面拈花惹草，佛罗伦萨到罗马只需要两三个小时，”金厉旭开着玩笑，试图让气氛轻松一点，“小心我突击检查。”

“不会的，”曺圭贤很认真地回答，“你与我而言，是这世上绝无仅有的存在。”

我也会成为，你独一无二的爱人。


	6. Chapter 6

曺圭贤在半梦半醒间向身侧摸索，发现身边空空荡荡，只被褥上还留有余温。突然清醒，曺圭贤起身，猛然感到一丝凉意。

“凌晨不在床上睡觉，”曺圭贤从背后环抱住金厉旭，“站在窗前做什么？”

金厉旭摩挲着曺圭贤抚在自己肚子上的手：“我在感受推开窗户的第一缕微风，沁人心脾，不是吗？”

“灵九，你就不冷吗？”曺圭贤把自己的头撑在金厉旭的肩膀上，“而且你突然不见，吓到我了。”

金厉旭觉得好笑：“我还以为是凉风把你冻醒了，原来是吓醒的吗？这有什么可害怕的呀？”

曺圭贤拖着软软糯糯的尾音，带着些撒娇的意味：“我以为，你因为我要回罗马，所以一气之下离家出走了。”

“你还真是只会撒娇的大企鹅，”金厉旭把窗户关好，转身面对曺圭贤，笑道：“我现在可穷了，离家出走岂不是要露宿街头？”

“那你现在除了在Paradiso工作，还有别的收入来源吗？”曺圭贤变得认真起来，“单学费就是一笔不小的开支啊。”

金厉旭摸了摸曺圭贤的发顶，安抚道：“白天有时间的时候，也会去餐厅打工，意大利人在小费这件事上非常慷慨。”

曺圭贤思考着措辞，开口道：“伯父刚开始断你粮饷的时候，过得很辛苦吧……受了很多委屈吗？”

“我哪儿有那么娇气啊，我是个成年男人啊！”金厉旭轻拍了一下曺圭贤的手臂，思绪飘得远了些，“更何况，我家也不是一直这么有钱的，初中以前，我家经济状况不是很好，父母早出晚归，所以从小我就经常自己做饭吃，用家里剩的小菜，多做一点，等父母回来了就不用再做饭了。有时间的话，我也会给布娃娃贴眼睛、剥栗子壳……总之做过很多能赚钱的零碎工作。”

金厉旭收回思绪，笑道：“所以我现在的情况比小时候可是好多了，也算是‘消费升级’呢。”

曺圭贤自小生活优渥，在金钱上没有吃过太多苦，但听到自己爱人的经历，曺圭贤还是无法抑制地产生了疼惜之情。

“好啦，今天你就要回罗马了，不要在走之前不开心，好不好？”金厉旭伸手，抚平了爱人紧蹙的眉心，“如果你因为我的事情而感到心痛的话，我也会因为你的心痛而心痛的。”

曺圭贤摩挲着金厉旭的脸颊，四目相对间，两人都从对方眼里看出了即将离别的不舍。

最后还是金厉旭主动，双手环住曺圭贤的脖颈，开始了一个温柔且悠长的深吻。嘴唇、唇系带、牙龈、舌尖、舌底、硬腭、软腭，曺圭贤有些不合时宜地想到了当年口解课上教授的话——“如果你觉得这节课太难学，就去找个男朋友或者女朋友，TA会让你感受到口腔的真正魅力。”

“圭圭，你不专心，”金厉旭喘息着，轻轻推开了曺圭贤，“在想别的人吗？”

“抱歉，厉旭，”曺圭贤有些慌张，“我刚才突然想到了大学时候上过的课，听过的那些玩笑……”

金厉旭很好奇：“比如？”

“比如，我的口腔解剖老师说，‘你的另一半会让你感受到口腔的真正魅力’，以前我只觉得，这是在说和爱人接吻的感觉很好，”曺圭贤眸色稍暗，“但我想，现在我才真正明白，为什么说这句话的人会是口解课的老师。”

“因为刚才和你接吻的时候，我的不舍快要把我淹没了，我觉得我真的不能没有你，”曺圭贤懊恼于自己不道德的想法，“某个瞬间，我甚至想把你泡在福尔马林里，这样你就会永远在我身边了。”

曺圭贤为自己涌现出的这种想法而感到羞愧和愤懑，这种想法让他平生第一次开始讨厌自己了。他低着头，甚至不敢去看金厉旭的表情。

一时之间，金厉旭也对曺圭贤的话语感到诧异。这是他从来没有见过的、曺圭贤的另一面。几天以来，曺圭贤展现的都是温柔与体贴，这是金厉旭第一次直面曺圭贤赤裸裸的原始欲望——用近乎残暴的掠夺与杀戮，来宣告自己的所有权。

诧异过后，金厉旭觉得自己的爱人更可爱了——就连金厉旭自己，也不知道该怎么评价这种心态，大多数人听到自己的另一半说出这种话，不是应该赶紧跑吗？万一对方有一天真的付诸行动了，该怎么办？可金厉旭就是不害怕，甚至觉得圭圭这样，也是可以的。是该说自己被爱情蒙蔽了双眼呢？还是说，其实自己内心也有这样暗黑的一面，所以二人趣味相投呢？

金厉旭自己也不知道了。

他只是走到自责的曺圭贤身边，轻轻拥抱了自己的爱人。

“圭圭，你想要做什么，都是可以的。”金厉旭强迫曺圭贤抬头与自己对视，“你想要把我生吞活剥、活体解剖、泡进福尔马林里，都是可以的。但公平起见，你也要允许我可以对你做这些事。”

曺圭贤没想到金厉旭会有这样的反应，他只愣愣地盯着金厉旭看。

“如果有一天你想要离开我，我可能会让你变成我的固定资产。”金厉旭直视着曺圭贤的眼睛，“或许我们本质是一样的，圭圭，不要为此感到羞愧或自责。”

曺圭贤简直无法描述自己内心的感受。这个世界上有七十亿人，能够在七十亿人里遇到金厉旭，是曺圭贤所经历的最幸运的一件事。

“厉旭，”曺圭贤望着金厉旭的眼睛，一字一句道：“真心的，我爱你。”

“我也是，圭圭，”金厉旭笑得粲然，“真心的，我爱你。”

曺圭贤和金厉旭在晨光里紧紧相拥。

“饿了吗？我给你做早饭，吃完就去赶火车吧。”尽管很舍不得爱人温暖的怀抱，金厉旭还是要提醒曺圭贤今天的安排，因为他知道曺圭贤很难主动开口提出分别。

曺圭贤又变回了那只会撒娇的大企鹅，仿佛刚才提出可怖想法的人不是他一样，黏糊糊地说：“灵九，我也会做饭呢，今天我做给你吃吧。”

于是，一整个早晨，曺圭贤和金厉旭都在Antonio的厨房里度过了，Antonio顶着黑眼圈，看着厨房里的腻歪情侣，无语望天。最后，曺圭贤在金厉旭“还有很大进步空间”的评语里遗憾踏上了回罗马的火车。

火车转地铁再转公交，等曺圭贤到达罗马生物医学大学的时候，准时收到了金厉旭的问候信息：

「是不是已经到了？记得想我^^」后跟一个小恐龙表情包。

曺圭贤嘴角上扬，回复道：「我现在已经到大学了，正在去校园垂果瑞亚酒店的路上。一直在想你~你有没有想我呢？ㅠㅠ」

三十二岁的成熟男人曺圭贤，又一次为金厉旭沦为了幼稚的爱情傻瓜。

“圭贤，刚回来吗？”一位头发花白却精神矍铄的老者走来，拍了拍曺圭贤的肩膀，“一起喝一杯？”

曺圭贤在听到声音的一瞬间，便下意识九十度鞠躬问好：“张教授好，您怎么也来罗马了？”

老者摆摆手：“别叫教授了，还是叫老师听着亲切。怎么，你们年轻人能出国，我就不能来了？”

“您知道我不是这个意思。”曺圭贤无奈道：“您之前都查出二三尖瓣关闭不全了，怎么不在国内好好调养呢？至于喝酒，如果让师娘知道了，我估计也就不用回国了。”

“我这是为了谁啊，还不是为了你！”张教授没了酒友，有些恼火，“国内有人对你拿经皮心脏瓣膜修复术来参会颇有微词，一是看你年轻，二是看你技术不成熟，更偏理论。我来给你坐镇，国内就消停多了。”

曺圭贤当然知道，学术有时候比的不仅是学术本身，还有更多需要考虑的因素在里面，东亚尤其如此。但前段时间听师娘讲，张教授的情况不是很好，因此曺圭贤也不敢让老师在罗马待太长时间。

曺圭贤态度恳切：“老师，这是最后几天了，您先回国，这边我来结尾就可以了。”

“刚才和你发消息的人是谁呀？你的女朋友吗？你笑得也太灿烂了。”张教授企图转移话题，故调侃道：“我从本科就看着你，一直到今天，之前我和你师娘还想把女儿介绍给你，你也拒绝了。看来你更喜欢外国女人啊。”  
曺圭贤没想到张教授会突然说起这件事，一时不知如何接话。

沉吟片刻，曺圭贤实话实说：“不是女人。”

“什么？”

曺圭贤面对看着自己成长的恩师，开口道：“不是女朋友，但确实是我爱人。”

张教授怔愣了一下，随即笑起来，“你们这些年轻人啊……有真心爱的人就很好。”

“既然有喜欢的人了，就要对人家负责。”张教授拍了拍曺圭贤的肩膀，“你要想一想怎么和你的父母开口，你父亲我知道，不是老古板，但多少跟不上年轻人看待世界的视角和观点了。”

曺圭贤点头：“我会考虑的，谢谢老师。”

“我会告诉你父母，你工作很忙，科研上也有了新的进展，在这个隘口上尽量不要打扰你。”张教授转身，“那我先回国了，酒咱们下次再喝。”

曺圭贤朝着张教授离去的方向鞠躬道别：“谢谢老师，老师再见。”

深夜，曺圭贤在酒店的床上辗转反侧，难以入眠。他打开手机，看到金厉旭推了一条音乐demo过来，并配文：「想着你写的歌，推给你听还真是让人有些难为情，如果你喜欢就好了~」

曺圭贤插上耳机，在寂静的深夜里，任由金厉旭的声音缓缓流淌，爱人的声音诉说着最真挚的情感，他说：

「我的时间里有你的笑容，将我拥抱。」


	7. Chapter 7

听着金厉旭发来的demo，曺圭贤久违的独自一人也能沉沉熟睡了。

怎么能拥有如此治愈人心的力量呢？

我的小坏蛋。

第二天一早，金厉旭收到了曺圭贤的早安问候：

「灵九~起床啦！今天我会去参加论坛闭幕仪式，为了准备材料，早早就起了呢ㅠㅠ但托你的福，昨晚我睡得很好，歌曲我很喜欢[爱心]」

金厉旭笑着看了眼信息发送时间：凌晨四点。遂回复：

「看来我的男朋友是四点的男人呢^^无论如何，好好加油吧圭圭！今天我准备去面试一个音乐剧的角色，所以不能及时回复你消息了哦~」

「对了，那首歌还没有名字，我想，让你来取名或许更好？因为是送给你的歌呀^^」

曺圭贤收到信息的时候，刚准备完材料，走在去会场的路上。因为忙着回复信息，所以曺圭贤不小心迎面撞上了一位陌生人，向对方道歉之后，曺圭贤突然被撞人时不经意间瞥到的、路边商店的橱窗所吸引了——那是一个宝蓝色的星形吊坠。走进仔细看，星形吊坠里还住着一只火红色的小狐狸——这让曺圭贤想到了他的小王子。

或许世间所有的感情都是互相驯养的过程。你我对彼此而言并没有什么稀奇之处，但你驯养了我，以后，我们对彼此就是独一无二的了。

如果曺圭贤没有北上前往阿西西，没有在那个时候准确地在人群中捕捉到那张亚裔面孔；如果金厉旭那天选择了离自己更近的圣母百花圣殿，如果他没有在那瞬间福至心灵般地与曺圭贤对视，或许之后的一切都不会发生，或许他们永远会是两条平行线。

曺圭贤听家里的老人讲，有缘分的人不论以什么样的方式，都会相见，但差一点，可能就不是爱情。他突然很好奇，会不会在某个世界里，他和金厉旭从小便相识相知，互相陪伴着彼此走过了许多岁月，会不会在那条时间线上、在那个空间里，他们是光明正大地捆绑在一起的？

曺圭贤突然有些不知道该如何回复金厉旭的信息。对他而言，在这条时间线上、在这个空间里，和金厉旭以“爱情”的名义在一起的每一分钟，都是如此的宝贵和短暂。

很多字打了删、删了打，曺圭贤感觉自己在此时此刻，有些过于矫情了，于是最终他只发了一句话：

「面试加油！我们灵九是最棒的呀，追逐梦想的样子太帅气了^^我会好好为你应援的！」

太阳东升西落，转眼间忙碌的一天过去了。

曺圭贤拖着疲倦的身子缓缓向酒店的大床挪动，其实闭幕仪式本身并不耗费什么体力，但会后在学术问题上咄咄逼人的右派代表们，可是着实费了曺圭贤一番脑力。

每每这种时候，曺圭贤都会额外佩服自己的恩师张教授。在医学界这么久，游刃有余地处理各种问题，面对各式各样的人物，这是即使已经成长到三十二岁的曺圭贤，也没有办法完全接受和适应的事。

就像是救命良药一般，金厉旭的信息准时送达到了曺圭贤的手机里：

「圭圭，工作结束了吗？今天很辛苦吧，证明你没有虚度时光，好好做了呢><会一直为你应援的，加油圭圭~我爱你❤」

曺圭贤在面对金厉旭的时候，果断变身会撒娇的小孩子：

「灵九...我今天真的好辛苦呢ㅠㅠ这么晚了，才刚刚回到酒店...要抱抱！」后附一张今天拜托同事帮忙拍摄的背影图。

「我们圭圭真的辛苦了啊~抱抱马上送达！现在开门看看吧~」

收到消息的瞬间，曺圭贤从床上弹了起来，疲惫一扫而空。曺圭贤想不到，金厉旭真的来找他了。

“曺圭贤先生，请尽快查收专属于你的抱抱。”金厉旭在房门外张开双臂，笑容得意，看来是已经预料到了曺圭贤惊喜的表情。

曺圭贤紧紧地拥抱了自己的爱人。金厉旭的身上还带着深夜的寒凉，曺圭贤怕金厉旭感冒，赶紧把金厉旭推进了洗漱间，示意他洗澡、换衣服。

“看来我的男朋友还是年轻气盛啊，白天工作都这么累了，夜里精力还是这么旺盛。”金厉旭调侃着靠近曺圭贤，在爱人耳边轻声说：“我刚到，晚饭都还没吃，就急着扒我衣服了？”

曺圭贤，一个性功能正常的青壮年男子，括弧，不是柳下惠，回括。在爱人的刻意撩拨之下，怎么可能没有反应呢？

“厉旭，你最好停止开这种玩笑，”曺圭贤停下放热水的手，转身轻轻捏住金厉旭的下巴，“不然，我可能真的会连本带利地向你索取报酬。”

其实金厉旭今天来，确实带了这种想法。他交往过很多任男朋友，几乎每一任都上了全垒。曺圭贤很不同，金厉旭清楚地知道曺圭贤不是为了睡他，而是真正爱他。金厉旭也绝对没有戏耍曺圭贤的意思，他认定了曺圭贤是要和他共度一生的人。

虽然只认识了短短几天就得出这种结论，实在是不像一个深思熟虑过的成年人，但爱情就是如此，不是吗？很多时候，只需要一瞬间，或者一些片刻，你就能清楚地看明白一个人，看明白一段感情，甚至看到自己沿着某条路走下去，将来会拥有的婚姻生活。

正因如此，金厉旭想和曺圭贤更深一步地交往。他们在精神上已经很亲密了，金厉旭希望他们在肉体上，也能够更亲密。拥抱、接吻，这些都不够，他希望自己和曺圭贤能够完完全全属于对方。

“圭圭，看着我的眼睛，”金厉旭注视着曺圭贤的眼睛，“你明白我的意思，对吗？我相信你一定明白我的意思。”

曺圭贤在犹豫。对他而言，成年人的性行为是一件需要对对方负责的，十分神圣的事情。这样的认知来源于他从小受到的教育。因此虽然是风流公子哥的形象，但在性行为上，曺圭贤表现得十分保守。他希望能够在一个更恰当的时机、以更温柔的方式、更完全的准备，给金厉旭最好的体验。而不是像现在，兵荒马乱，他还什么都没有准备。

金厉旭读懂了曺圭贤犹豫中的含义，一如既往地，金厉旭觉得自己的爱人更可爱了。

“圭圭，我明白你的意思，”在曺圭贤措辞开口之前，金厉旭首先打破了这种沉默，“如果你觉得这不是一个好时机，那么我们另找时间，好不好？”

曺圭贤望着金厉旭的眼睛，摩挲着金厉旭的双手：“谢谢你，厉旭。我怕我会伤害到你……所以，给我点时间，让我去学习和准备，好不好？”

金厉旭笑道：“那你现在，不出去吗？我要洗澡了。”

“哦……哦，好，”曺圭贤退出了洗漱间，关上了门。

晚上的小插曲，让曺圭贤在看到只穿内裤的金厉旭之后，有些不自然地移开了目光。金厉旭敏感地察觉到了曺圭贤的异常。

“圭圭，你在心虚什么？”金厉旭钻进曺圭贤为自己暖好的被窝里，“咱们一起睡过好几天了，我都是只穿内裤的呀。”

曺圭贤不承认自己的心虚，转移话题道：“灵九，你知道吗，我的恩师张教授现在也在罗马，他应该是明天下午的飞机回国，所以我想明天上午带你去见见他。”

金厉旭配合地没有再继续刚才的话题，转而问道：“张教授吗？我想他一定是对你很重要的人，不然你不会带我去见他的。”

“张教授不仅是我的恩师，还对我有过救命之恩。”曺圭贤眼神有些迷离，显然是陷入了回忆，“我高三的时候，经历了一次比较严重的车祸，当时车上的所有人里，我伤得最重。之后听我父亲讲，当时联合会诊的医生们都束手无策，下病危通知单了，但是张老师说他有办法救我，所以我才能好起来。”

金厉旭默默地拥抱了曺圭贤。他把自己的头伏在曺圭贤胸前，听着均匀而有力的心跳声，金厉旭因后怕而冰凉的手，逐渐恢复了温度。

“之后我才知道，其实医生们并不是毫无办法，只是当时技术还不成熟，那种手术十分冒险，他们没有人愿意为我开刀。”曺圭贤平静地讲述着这个故事，“只有张老师不怕自己的职业生涯终结在我手里，所以为我做了那次十分冒险的手术。”

“你确实也没有辜负张教授的期望，不是吗？”金厉旭摩挲着曺圭贤的后颈，希望能为自己的爱人带来一丝安慰。

“‘我将首先考虑病人的健康和幸福，我将尊重病人的自主权和尊严’，”曺圭贤摩挲着金厉旭的另一只手，安慰着自己的爱人，“当时我在医学和法律之间犹豫了很久来着，不知道该选哪一个，这件事之后，我毅然追随着张老师的步伐选择了心外。”

“张老师从本科开始就看着我，博士是他亲自带的我，一直到今天。我之所以去圣玛丽，也是因为张老师升任了圣玛丽的院长，我才追随着张老师，选择了圣玛丽。”曺圭贤从回忆中走出来，转头看向金厉旭，“厉旭，你知道吗，比起严肃的父亲，幽默又平易近人的张老师，是我更愿意去交心的对象。”

金厉旭点头：“我明白的。”

“这些年我看着张老师，真的觉得好医生就应该是他那个样子的，他真正做到了希波克拉底誓言的全部内容。”曺圭贤感叹道，“尤其是成为院长以后，张老师除了医学本身，还要去处理医学以外的事情，政界、商界，有时候我真害怕他会走进黑暗，但他奇迹般地游走在黑白之间，没有把自己搭进去。”

尤其是在知道了当年车祸真相的时候。当时曺圭贤莫名收到了一封匿名道歉信，信中写道当时的车祸不是意外，而是人为事故，是政界左右派势力的纷争，牵连了恰巧同乘一车的曺圭贤。

这件事曺圭贤不打算和金厉旭说明。他实在是担心金厉旭会因此而心惊。正如金厉旭对曺圭贤所说：“如果你因为我的事情而感到心痛的话，我也会因为你的心痛而心痛的”，反之亦然。


	8. Chapter 8

金厉旭看着曺圭贤越发紧促的眉心，心疼不已。

“圭圭，别想啦，”金厉旭伸手抚平爱人的眉心，轻声劝慰，“总是皱眉，都有川字纹了。”

曺圭贤长叹一口气：“你大老远赶来看我，我却和你分享了这么不愉快的事情，真的很抱歉。”

金厉旭伸出食指，贴上了曺圭贤的嘴唇：“你总说抱歉和对不起，我们这样看起来好生疏啊。”

曺圭贤委屈：“明明你也经常对我说这种话。”

“这样吧，我们做个约定，”金厉旭提议，“不准再说‘抱歉’、‘对不起’这些话，如果谁再说这些话，另一个人就要用别的方式惩罚他。”

“别的方式，”曺圭贤明知故问：“比如？”

金厉旭知道曺圭贤有心索吻，于是从善如流地凑上去轻啄了一下爱人的嘴角：“就像这样。”

金厉旭飞速上前，又火速离开，食髓知味的曺圭贤并不满足。看着即将化身大只撒娇鬼的曺圭贤，金厉旭认命地主动上前，开始了一个法式热吻。

亲到一半，曺圭贤轻轻推开了金厉旭，这又让金厉旭有些委屈：“圭圭，不是你让我开始的吗？你的气变短了？”

“厉旭，你的吻技太好了，”曺圭贤喘息着认可，“但再亲下去，真的会擦枪走火。”

“圭圭，其实我觉得今天就是好时机。”金厉旭眨着大眼睛，企图发动闪光攻击。

曺圭贤虽然有了非常明显的反应，但想到明天一早还要领着金厉旭去见张教授，只得强自压抑自己的欲望：“厉旭，明早要早起，这样你会太累了，更何况我们确实没有准备好东西，下次吧？”

“你确定不做吗？”金厉旭看了眼曺圭贤的下半身，“要不要我帮你口？用嘴的话，我技术很好的。”

曺圭贤摇摇头：“你的嗓子很宝贵，要唱歌的。我去冲个澡，你先睡吧。”

帮金厉旭掖好被角，曺圭贤吻了一下爱人的额头：“晚安，好梦。”

金厉旭车马劳顿，白天面试完角色，就立刻赶火车来到罗马，确实已经很累了。但由于担心曺圭贤的情况，金厉旭纵然上下眼皮打架，也强撑着没有睡着。等曺圭贤重新回到床上，金厉旭才终于放心地去与周公约会了。

第二天一大早，曺圭贤就领着金厉旭来到了张教授的房间门口。

“圭圭，这么早吗？张教授会不会还没醒？”金厉旭不知为何，萌生出了一种见家长的忐忑，“不如我们回去准备准备再来？”

“老年人醒得都早，”曺圭贤捏了捏掌心里金厉旭的手，以示安抚：“而且你现在穿得很好看、很得体，放心吧。”

“刚才，我好像听到有人说我老了？”房门打开，张教授欢迎金厉旭进门，却嫌弃地看了曺圭贤一眼，“我就知道是你小子在说我坏话。”

曺圭贤和金厉旭鞠躬问好，先后走进了张教授的房间。

“看来酒店隔音不行。”曺圭贤笑，“在走廊里小声说话，房间里都能够听到呢。”

张教授显然不想理曺圭贤，转而对金厉旭说：“你就是圭贤的男朋友吧？那天我看他笑得那么灿烂，就知道他有情况了。没想到对象是这么漂亮的男孩子。”

金厉旭被长辈夸奖，微微脸红，笑答：“谢谢张教授。”

“按习俗，我应该送你个礼物，但现在在罗马，我什么都没带。”张教授环顾四周，寻物无果，遂许诺，“等回国，我再补给你。”

之后张教授又问了金厉旭些许家长里短，向曺圭贤问询了项目的进展，便送二人离开了。

“张老师很喜欢我，我感受得到。”金厉旭冲曺圭贤甜甜一笑，“还夸我漂亮呢！”

曺圭贤纳罕：“作为男人，被夸漂亮这么开心吗？我还怕这话会伤害到你。”

“男人就不能漂亮吗？”金厉旭噘嘴，“Antonio和Armand也是漂亮男人呢！”

曺圭贤点头笑答：“你说得对，看来我还不如张老师通透。”

“圭圭，接下来有什么安排吗？”金厉旭问，“张老师这么早送我们走，显然是不想打扰我们的二人世界呀。”

曺圭贤点了点金厉旭的鼻尖：“你就见了张老师一面，都能‘揣摩圣意’啦？我倒是没有别的安排了，本来你不来罗马，我也是要回佛罗伦萨找你的。你有什么安排吗？”

金厉旭点点头：“过段时间就是圣诞了，圣诞结束没多久就是罗马新年前夕，再过几天就是主显节，我们会放十五天的春假。如果你在意大利没有其他事情的话，我们可以一起先去采购过节要用的东西，然后去周边的城市逛一逛，或者直接回佛罗伦萨过节，你怎么想呢？”

“我们先去买些过节要用的东西，然后回佛罗伦萨吧。”曺圭贤思考后回答，“一是，刚才张老师说，他回国以后就要从圣玛丽院长的位置上退下去了，我们正好可以买些东西送他，作为退休贺礼；二是Antonio和Armand应该也希望你能在佛罗伦萨吧。”

金厉旭欣然应允，继而又陷入了难题：“圭圭，我们买些什么送给张老师呢？”

曺圭贤不假思索：“酒。”

“圭圭，是你想喝吧？”金厉旭看着没有一秒犹豫，直接给出答案的曺圭贤，合理怀疑。

“是真的！张老师一辈子戒惧谨独，唯独对酒情有独钟，难以自控。”曺圭贤委屈，“我之所以现在变成了酒鬼，还是张老师教坏的我呢。”

金厉旭拿撒娇的曺圭贤没办法，只顺着说：“是是是，我们圭圭最乖啦。那你有找好的酒庄吗？”

“有。Enoteca Vigneto，葡萄园酒庄。”曺圭贤点头，亮出手机上的攻略，“听说那里有好酒。陪我去吧，灵九~”

金厉旭仔细看了眼酒庄所在的位置，应允到：“那我们租一辆车自驾出发吧，正好路上途径我的高中，我带你去我的母校看看。”

说定以后，曺圭贤立刻去当地租车行预约了一辆菲亚特，从垂果瑞亚酒店出发，驾车一共也就不到半小时左右的路程，二人收拾好行李，说走就走。

“你有意大利驾照吧？”曺圭贤问金厉旭，“不然我们可没有办法提车上路。”

金厉旭有些心虚：“虽然我早就拿到小粉卡了，但是真正上路经验不多。”

曺圭贤不自觉紧张了起来：“厉旭，我是不系安全带都没办法在车上坐着的类型，在汽车上我的安全感比较低，所以待会儿你千万缓着点开。”

金厉旭没想到曺圭贤会有如此严重的PTSD，转念一想，也是，怎么可能会没有呢？一瞬间，金厉旭对自己提出自驾这件事十分自责。

“圭圭，对不起啊，我不知道你……”

余下的话语都消失在了一个吻里。

一吻结束，曺圭贤盯着金厉旭的眼睛，盯得金厉旭有些不知所措：“怎……怎么啦，圭圭？”

“不是说好不能再道歉了吗？”曺圭贤抚摸着金厉旭的后颈，“我相信你，你也要相信自己，嗯？”

金厉旭郑重点头。

两人就这样踏上了前往酒庄的路。大概是因为临近圣诞，罗马街头满溢着节日的气息。半个小时以后，金厉旭载着曺圭贤来到了自己的高中LCLIK。

“圭圭，你知道我为什么带你来这里吗？”金厉旭停好车，和曺圭贤坐在高中门口的石台上，“因为这里是我最开始对意大利的认知。”

“那时候我还小，对世界的认识都还不成型，家里突然富裕起来以后，父母就立刻把我送出了国，因为我的英语、意语都不好，所以刚到意大利的时候，我真是觉得世界一片黑暗。现在想想，我那时候的一些表现，是不是抑郁症呢？我也不知道了。”

金厉旭缓缓诉说着自己的过往，曺圭贤把微微发抖的金厉旭搂进怀里。

“在那漫无尽头的黑暗里，有一天，突然出现了一个人，对我百般体贴、百般照顾，于那时候的我而言，他就是光。我无可救药地爱上了他，尽管那时候刚15岁的我并不知道什么是爱情，但我当时确实愿意为了他做一切事情。”金厉旭看着天边的云彩，调动回忆。

“他带着我逃课、抽烟、喝酒，我们在深夜的学校厕所里做爱——说是做爱，现在想来没有任何前戏，他只是站着粗暴地进入我，甚至不管我有没有高潮，内射以后留我一个人收拾自己。学校附近有一个黑龙纹身店，我那时候甚至为了他在腰侧纹了一个字母P，只因为这是他名字的首字母，因为他做爱的时候最喜欢掐我的腰。”

曺圭贤喉头滚动，想说什么，却最终什么都没有说。只是搂着金厉旭的手臂更紧了紧。

“后来他再也不来找我了，现在想想，或许他就是把我当做发泄性欲的工具。玩腻了，就扔了。之后我又交往过很多男朋友，但似乎我看人的眼光不够好，每一任男朋友都或多或少的，有一些令人恶心的事情。甚至有一边和我交往，一边准备婚礼的人。”金厉旭转头望着曺圭贤的眼睛，“曺圭贤，这就是我对意大利的初印象，和之后在感情上栽过的跟头，我不能瞒着你，这对你不公平。”

“和我上过床的那些人，应该都是习惯性骗炮、约炮的人，虽然在经历了最开始的那个人之后，我一直让另一半戴套，可我不确定他们是不是有什么潜在的传染病，或许他们传染给了我，病毒在我体内潜伏，但我一无所知。”金厉旭无法抑制自己颤抖的声音，“我想了又想，认为应该把这件事向你说清楚。你不和我做爱是对的，因为你现在是干干净净、清清白白的人，如果……”

曺圭贤堵住了金厉旭的嘴，他简直没有办法继续听下去了。金厉旭在贬低自己、践踏自己，他在把自己的尊严拿出来在泥土里踩。

曺圭贤心想，这是在刺激我吗？是想要激怒我吗？是在暗示我和你上床会是一件令我不堪的事情吗？就算你和全意大利的男男女女都上过床，又能怎样呢？

“你很了解这附近，对吧？”曺圭贤眸色暗沉，掐了一下金厉旭的腰，“说话。”

“圭……圭圭，你……”金厉旭第一次看到曺圭贤如此危险的神情，不自觉放软了态度，“对，我很了解这附近。”

“那最近的酒店和便利店在哪儿？”

“就在这附近，很近。”金厉旭隐约有些预感，“圭圭，不如我们先去酒庄，然后……”

“不，我觉得现在就是很合适的时机，”曺圭贤捏住金厉旭的下巴，“现在我就要连本带利地讨回来。”


	9. Chapter 9

找了家离得最近的旅馆，曺圭贤火速开了一间房，进门以后略显粗暴地把金厉旭按在门板上亲。

在金厉旭几天的调教下，曺圭贤的吻技也越发出众了，甚至无师自通地会了一些技巧。金厉旭面对爱人的亲吻攻势，很快找到了感觉。

“圭圭，腰侧和耳后是我的敏感带，”金厉旭在曺圭贤越发向下的亲吻路线中，终于找到了说话的机会。

曺圭贤从善如流地掐了一下金厉旭的腰侧：“怪不得那位喜欢在做爱的时候掐你的腰，你很享受吧？”

金厉旭虽然在曺圭贤的爱抚下浑身发软，还是忍不住想要开玩笑的本性：“当时只觉得疼，或许是他把我调教成现在这样了。”

曺圭贤一时又心疼又恼火，只想堵住金厉旭那张没有约束的嘴，狠狠地惩罚这个说话不知轻重的小坏蛋。

曺圭贤伸手去扒金厉旭的衣服，却被金厉旭躲开了：“圭圭，现在还不行，我必须去清理一下自己，你稍等我一会儿。”

曺圭贤还是怕伤到金厉旭，遂同意放人去盥洗室做准备。这种时候，每一秒都很难熬——尤其是在听到盥洗室里传来的断断续续的呻吟声之后，曺圭贤终于按捺不住了。

“圭圭！”金厉旭没想到曺圭贤会闯进门来，只来得及惊呼一声，余下没有出口的话语全都被封在了一个略显粗暴的吻里。

曺圭贤把金厉旭按在墙上亲吻，又怕瓷砖墙面太凉，金厉旭会生病，于是用手垫在金厉旭的后背和墙面之间，尽可能隔开了金厉旭与墙壁的接触面积。

“圭圭，我现在已经清理得很干净了，”金厉旭双手捧着曺圭贤的脸颊，眼睛亮晶晶的，“任君享用。”

曺圭贤如果还能忍住的话，就真的是当代柳下惠了，更何况他也不打算再忍。

曺圭贤把金厉旭往自己身上一托，金厉旭顺便树袋熊似地挂在了爱人身上。曺圭贤抱着金厉旭，从盥洗室走到了卧室，而后轻柔地把金厉旭放在了床上。

金厉旭感受到曺圭贤已经很硬了，于是一个翻身把曺圭贤压在床上，俯下身去打算帮曺圭贤口，曺圭贤察觉到了金厉旭的动作路线，又把金厉旭拉了上来。

“脏，”曺圭贤亲了亲金厉旭的耳朵，“更何况你的嗓子很宝贵，是要唱歌的。”

金厉旭注视着曺圭贤的眼睛：“可我什么都愿意为你做。”

曺圭贤亲亲金厉旭的眼睛：“我舍不得。”

“厉旭，我没有实战经验，全是从生理课和片子里学来的知识，”曺圭贤坦白，“我实在是怕伤到你。”

“没关系，”金厉旭亲了亲爱人的鼻尖，“我教你。”

金厉旭把刚刚买到的润滑液倒在了曺圭贤手上，引导着爱人的手指探向自己的幽秘之地。

“圭圭，就像这样，先伸一根手指进去，嗯……”金厉旭感受到曺圭贤的手指在自己的身体里搅动，所过之处火烧火燎一般，瘙痒又空虚。

金厉旭强自镇定，压抑下喉间的呻吟：“你做得很好，圭圭，现在可以放第二根手指了，啊……”

曺圭贤已经把握住了这一步的节奏，等第二根手指也可以顺畅出入的时候，曺圭贤又放了第三根手指进去。

“啊……圭圭，”金厉旭的眼神已经有些迷离了，他虽然和很多人上过床，但是从来没有哪次像这样，有过如此充足的前戏，得到过如此温柔的对待。

“圭圭，你可以进来了。”金厉旭实在是难以忍受后穴的空虚，试图邀请爱人填满自己。

曺圭贤抽出手指，去拿刚买来的避孕套，却被金厉旭拦了下来。

“会影响感觉……”金厉旭靠在曺圭贤耳边轻声说，“如果是圭圭的话，可以直接进来的。”

金厉旭亲了亲爱人的眉峰：“而且你知道的，我不是第一次，所以你可以不用这么温柔，我很耐玩的。”

金厉旭说完，脸微微发红。他其实不擅长在床笫之事上说些刺激性的荤话，但考虑到曺圭贤是第一次，这或许能够帮助曺圭贤更快找到感觉。

事实也确实如此。曺圭贤感觉自己的原始兽性快要抑制不住了。

“你喜欢粗暴一些的方式吗？”曺圭贤仅存的理智还在考虑金厉旭的感受，“那么我会凶狠一点，如果你有任何的不适，一定要和我说，好吗？”

“我希望，你能让我感受到你的存在。”金厉旭轻轻扭动着自己的腰肢，“就算你把我玩坏了也没关系，我想让你把我玩坏。”

曺圭贤眸色深重：“这是你说的，不要后悔啊，厉旭。”

金厉旭躺平，四肢大开，准备好成为爱人的盛宴，却没想到曺圭贤并不进去。

曺圭贤起了玩心，阴茎只在金厉旭肥厚圆润的臀瓣间抽插摩擦，有时会蹭到不停开阖邀请的穴口，却数次经过而不入。

金厉旭承受不住这种刺激，穴口不断地往外流淌粘液，濡湿了一片床单。

“啊……圭圭，”金厉旭双腿盘在曺圭贤的腰上，扭动着腰肢恳求曺圭贤，“进来，狠狠侵犯我，嗯啊……”

曺圭贤却并不着急，不知从哪里拿出了一枚跳蛋。

金厉旭惊呼：“圭圭！你什么时候准备的？”

“刚才和避孕套、润滑液一起买的，”曺圭贤笑道，“总觉得可能会用得到。”

金厉旭瞬间发觉，曺圭贤其实早就有备而来。不等金厉旭反应，曺圭贤直接把跳蛋塞进了金厉旭的后穴中，开了中档。

“啊——”金厉旭惊叫出声，扭动得像一尾刚刚离水的鱼，“圭圭，不要！不，啊……求你进来。”

不够，远远不够。跳蛋给金厉旭带来了更大的刺激，却也带来了更多的空虚，金厉旭希望曺圭贤能够真正占有自己、侵犯自己，而不是冰冷的道具。

金厉旭眼圈微红，留下了生理性的泪水。起初还在不停求饶的金厉旭，之后渐渐失去了理智，看曺圭贤没有放过自己的意思，干脆不管不顾地放声浪叫了起来。

曺圭贤看着如此香艳的场面，反应强烈。金厉旭声音本就好听，带着情欲的叫床声，更是美妙婉转。

“厉旭，你真棒，光是听你的叫床声，我就已经硬得不行了。”曺圭贤说着下流话，猛得抽出了跳蛋，金厉旭下意识痉挛了一下，还没来得及被空虚感席卷，就又被突然填满的快感送上了巅峰。

曺圭贤的进入，将金厉旭送上了高潮，湿滑紧致的肠道骤然收缩，曺圭贤在爱人体内，发出了满足的喟叹。

“厉旭，我还没有解决呢，”曺圭贤亲了亲金厉旭的眼角，将爱人生理性的泪水吻去，“接下来，我要动了。”

金厉旭点点头：“圭圭，你可以往不同的方向戳刺，寻找我的敏感点。我会配合你的。”

曺圭贤试着渐渐动了起来，金厉旭虽然叫出了声，但明显不是因为快感。

“厉旭，你真的可以吗？”曺圭贤忍耐得很辛苦，但还是体贴地停了下来。

金厉旭像只熟透的虾子：“圭圭，你太大了……我需要适应一下，但没关系，你尽管动作。”

被爱人夸奖，曺圭贤在金厉旭体内的阴茎又因为兴奋充血而粗硬了几分。

看着金厉旭的表情渐入佳境，曺圭贤终于在金厉旭身上大操大干了起来。曺圭贤试着很多方向，突然听到了金厉旭的失声尖叫。

“啊——！圭圭，不，”金厉旭的眼泪不受控制地流出，“那里，不行……啊！”

就是那里了。

曺圭贤无师自通，冲着金厉旭的敏感点不停地顶撞碾压，金厉旭被刺激得浪叫不止，眼泪打湿了枕头。

金厉旭又交代了一次，曺圭贤继续操干了许久，才终于来到了高潮。

“厉旭，我要高潮了，”曺圭贤仅存的理智考虑到自己没有戴套，于是试图退出来射精，却再一次被金厉旭拉住了。

“不想试试……内射吗？”金厉旭眼神迷离，双颊泛着红晕，带着些撒娇的意味道：“圭圭，灌满我。”

曺圭贤射在了金厉旭体内。

精液刺激着金厉旭的敏感点，又让金厉旭迎来了一次高潮。

二人紧紧相拥，在床上生理性地痉挛，互相抚慰着度过贤者时间。

“圭圭，你真棒，”金厉旭笑道 ，“作为新手。”

曺圭贤挑眉：“看来我不如那些老手？”

“有待提高。”金厉旭假装严肃地点点头，“你太温柔了，不刺激啊。”

语毕，金厉旭感觉曺圭贤插在自己体内的阴茎又有了反应。

“这可是你说的，”曺圭贤捏了捏金厉旭的鼻尖，“那么，下面我就不客气了。”

金厉旭来不及求饶，就被曺圭贤打横抱起，送到了盥洗室。

曺圭贤让金厉旭扒着盥洗台，面对着镜子：“厉旭，你真应该看看你被我上的时候，有多迷人。”

曺圭贤又开始动作了起来。每一次都精准地向金厉旭的敏感点进发。金厉旭腰腿酸软得几乎站不住，野兽一般原始的交合姿势，让金厉旭有些羞耻。

察觉到金厉旭扭头不看镜子，曺圭贤一手捏住金厉旭的下颚，强硬地掰过金厉旭的头：“厉旭，如果你不睁眼看镜子的话，我不会继续动作哦。”

独断专行！金厉旭回头斜睨了曺圭贤一眼，又被曺圭贤操干得不得不转头直视镜子里的自己——浪叫不止的自己，扭着腰求操的自己，真是淫荡。

“啊——”金厉旭没想到曺圭贤突然袭击自己胸前的两点，充满技巧性地揉捏让金厉旭忍不住失声尖叫。

“圭圭，求你，别碰，那里，不行……”金厉旭被操得已经说不出完整的话了，断断续续地连不成句子。

曺圭贤很满意这样的金厉旭：“那现在我们来解决一下问题吧，如果你认错态度良好，我就饶了你。”

金厉旭流着眼泪，不住点头。

“第一，知道自己错在哪儿吗？”曺圭贤一字一句，说一个字就顶撞一下金厉旭的敏感点。

“啊——”金厉旭彻底失去理智，只能摇头。

“以后不准再随便贬低自己，懂不懂？”曺圭贤态度强硬，见金厉旭只顾呻吟浪叫，掐了一下金厉旭的腰，“说话。”

“懂，嗯啊……”金厉旭点头。

曺圭贤还在有些幼稚地置气：“那和你上过床的那些人相比，我怎么样？”

“你最棒！”金厉旭发觉到曺圭贤在吃味，遂安抚道：“你最棒了！”

曺圭贤很满意，从金厉旭体内退出来，让金厉旭面对自己，重新树袋熊抱起来，插进去继续操干。

金厉旭没有可以借力的东西，只得把全部重量都压在了曺圭贤身上。

两个人从盥洗室做到卧室，从卧室做到大厅的桌子上，又从大厅的桌子做到了飘窗边。

太疯狂的性爱。

曺圭贤结束最后一次高潮，理智回笼，看到被压在自己身下的金厉旭浑身上下布满了青粉的痕迹，嗓子已经快叫不出声音了。

野火烧过后，什么都不剩。

曺圭贤慌忙叫了客房服务，换了全新的被褥，又帮金厉旭清洗干净了身体。自责上涌，曺圭贤简直不知道该如何面对金厉旭。

“圭圭？”金厉旭沙哑着嗓子，“你今天做得很棒，知道吧？”

“厉旭，对不起……”曺圭贤十分内疚，“我……”

金厉旭伸手堵住了曺圭贤的嘴唇：“说好了不许说‘对不起’，我现在可真的是没力气再起来亲你了。”

“换你来亲亲我好了。”金厉旭轻柔笑道。

曺圭贤小心翼翼、珍而重之地在金厉旭的嘴唇上落下一吻：“厉旭，我爱你。”

“我也是，”金厉旭笑答，“圭贤，我爱你。”


	10. Chapter 10

去葡萄园酒庄的计划彻底泡汤了。

曺圭贤和金厉旭同时失去理智的行为，导致了金厉旭的高烧不退。曺圭贤虽然自己就是医生，但俗话说“医者难自医”，加上旅馆又没有药物与针剂，条件实在有限。曺圭贤看到爱人如此难受，尤其还是因为自己的原因，便当机立断叫了代驾，把金厉旭送回了佛罗伦萨的医院。

“圭圭，为什么直接开车回佛罗伦萨呀？”金厉旭从高烧中醒来，发现自己已经回到了佛罗伦萨，哭笑不得，“代驾费、过桥费、油费、住院费，想想都头疼。”

曺圭贤坐在病床边，握着金厉旭的手：“乖，我有钱。现在主要是让你退烧。”

金厉旭从被子里伸出手来，摸了摸自己的额头：“我感觉自己现在好多了，我们回家吧。”

“那怎么能行呢，你最起码还要再观察一天，我才放心。”曺圭贤把金厉旭不老实的手重新放进被子里，掖了掖被角，又摸了摸金厉旭的额头，发现真的有些退烧了，才放心下来。

“以前和他们上完床，我也会发烧，但是意大利的医疗费用真的太贵了，我都是自己在家撑过来的。”金厉旭望着天花板，带着一些鼻音说：“Antonio甚至学会了海带汤的做法，我发烧的时候，他就会给我做海带汤，难为他了。”

金厉旭转头看到曺圭贤阴云密布的脸，后悔自己不该多说话，只得伸出手，悄悄勾住了曺圭贤的小拇指：“不要生气啊圭圭，那都是没有办法嘛。”

曺圭贤实在是拿自家的小坏蛋没有办法。其实曺圭贤自己也清楚，过去的事情，无论如何都无法改变。

曺圭贤想把金厉旭的手放回被子里，可金厉旭不松手，曺圭贤无法，只得把两个人的手一起都塞进了被子里。

金厉旭在被子底下摩挲着曺圭贤的小拇指，语气软糯：“圭圭，我们回家吧，我真的不想在医院里。我们回家去过圣诞吧~”

生病的金厉旭变成了撒娇鬼，这是曺圭贤始料未及的——平日里都是我向你撒娇，怎么你也向我撒娇了呢？还怪可爱的。

剥夺了我撒娇的权利，真是小坏蛋啊。

“那我们再待半天，如果这半天里你完全退烧了，那我们就提前出院回家，好不好？”曺圭贤像哄小孩子一样，和金厉旭谈判。

金厉旭不情愿地点点头：“那好吧。但是我要奖励——”

看着金厉旭撅起的嘴，曺圭贤又无奈又好笑，心软成了一滩水。环顾四周，曺圭贤看了看其他床的病人和病人家属，没有人注意到他们。于是曺圭贤从善如流地俯下身，轻啄了一下金厉旭的嘴唇。

金厉旭仿佛得到糖果的小孩子，又高兴又害羞，笑着把头缩进了被子里。

曺圭贤也像是偷亲到了心上人的毛头小子，装作若无其事的样子，看着窗外努力抑制上扬的嘴角。

窗外阳光正好，正是谈恋爱的好时候呀。

最后金厉旭还是在医院待满了两天，才得到了曺圭贤的回家许可。

“今晚就是平安夜，明天就是圣诞节了！可是我们什么都没有准备啊……”金厉旭看着没有任何变化的家，有些遗憾，“本来和你在一起的第一个圣诞节，想过得更有仪式感一点的。”

曺圭贤捏了捏金厉旭的手掌心，安慰道：“我们还会有很多个圣诞节可以一起过的。”

“打扰一下，或许我现在进来合适吗？”Antonio敲了敲敞开的房门，“是你们自己没有关门，不是我故意打开的哦。”

“当然，欢迎你来！”金厉旭收拾好低落的情绪，迎接自己的朋友，“有什么我们可以帮到你的吗？”

Antonio双手捧起金厉旭的脸颊，左看右看，心疼道：“哦上帝啊，这是发生了什么？我的小乖乖出去不到一个星期，怎么瘦了这么多！”

曺圭贤无声无息地走过来，借着和Antonio握手的时机，不着声色地把金厉旭藏到了自己身后：“Antonio，你能来我真是太高兴了，或许你是带了东西来给我们吗？”

Antonio欣赏地看着曺圭贤：“确实如此！我看你们一直不回来，应该没时间买圣诞树和装饰品，所以我和Armand多买了一份，现在就放在一楼车库里。”

“谢谢你Antonio！”金厉旭眼睛都亮了，“也请帮我向Armand转达感谢！”

“我的小乖乖喜欢，就是最好的感谢~那我就不打扰你们了。”Antonio笑得很开心，出门前又突然想起了什么，转身开口道：“Joseph，这段时间你就不用去Paradiso了，我们忙的过来，”Antonio别有深意地看了一眼曺圭贤，“好好陪你的男朋友玩吧~Bye~”

曺圭贤和金厉旭去车库把圣诞树和装饰品拿了上来，尽管动作迅速，但收拾完房间，也已经到晚上了。

“圭圭，我有个礼物要送给你。”金厉旭招呼曺圭贤在圣诞树下坐好，递给了曺圭贤一只耳机。

曺圭贤带上耳机的瞬间，珠玉般的声线载着舒缓的伴奏，缓缓流淌进了曺圭贤的心底。

是那首demo的完整版。

“喜欢吗，圭圭？”窗外月光温柔，圣诞树顶端的星星散发着柔弱的淡黄色光芒，衬得金厉旭的身影有些朦胧，“之前你说很喜欢，我就没有修改旋律，去找你之前紧赶慢赶，终于完成了现在这个版本。”

金厉旭笑得温柔：“希望你喜欢。”

“我很喜欢。”曺圭贤把金厉旭搂进怀里，“我也有个礼物要送给你。”

曺圭贤掏出一个宝蓝色的天鹅绒盒子，打开以后，里面躺着一枚星形吊坠。

“听到demo的第二天看到的吊坠，不知道为什么，总感觉是这条吊坠找到的我，而不是我先看到它。”曺圭贤帮金厉旭系上吊坠的链子，“虽然好看，但这个款式好像更适合女生，不知道你会不会喜欢。”

金厉旭端详着这枚宝蓝星，和住在星星里面的小狐狸，笑答：“不论男生还是女生，好看的东西就是好看的。谢谢，我很喜欢。”

曺圭贤望着金厉旭的眼睛，提议道：“不如，这首歌就叫《宝蓝星》，如何？”

“好啊，我喜欢这个名字。”金厉旭点点头，窝进了曺圭贤怀里，“圭圭，不知道为什么，我突然也感觉这条吊坠好奇妙，像是它找到了我们，而不是我们买了它。我们似乎和它很有缘分。”

曺圭贤一手环住自己怀里的金厉旭，一手摩挲着爱人心口前的吊坠：“我们和它应该在冥冥中，有某种缘分在。或许在某个时空里，它是我们的守护神，也说不定？”

“又或许我们认识它？”金厉旭被自己逗笑了，“越说越离谱了，好幼稚。”

曺圭贤吹了吹金厉旭的发旋：“小朋友可以异想天开。”

“我都是研究生了，不是小孩子了！”金厉旭抗议，“不要因为你比我大几岁，就把我当成小孩子哦，我的经历比你丰富。”

曺圭贤看着怀里有些闹腾的金厉旭，怀疑自己的爱人是不是病好了，但撒娇的习惯改不掉了：“是是是，你是成年人了，但你的经历不可能比我丰富。”曺圭贤停顿一下，“情感经历除外。”

金厉旭好奇：“圭圭为什么这么说？”

“读博的时候，我跟着张老师去南苏丹参加了无国界医生组织，支援了当地的医疗工作。”曺圭贤沉吟片刻，“战争很残酷，我们虽然不是一线战士，但作为战地医生，还是见到了很多伤亡。”

金厉旭从爱人怀里起身，转身轻轻拥抱住了曺圭贤。

“所以，厉旭，”曺圭贤的声音有些颤抖，“如果有可能，我希望你永远长不大，永远是被人爱的小朋友。”

金厉旭轻轻捋着爱人的背部，希望将自己的温暖传递给曺圭贤。

“如果你愿意的话，”金厉旭亲了亲曺圭贤的发顶，“我可以永远做你的小朋友。”

圣诞树下，二人缱绻相依，不知是谁的吻点亮了空中的焰火，雏菊和木槿向对方伸出了花枝。

夜，热烈且悠长。


	11. Chapter 11

虽然去葡萄园酒庄的计划泡汤了，但该买的酒最终还是网购到了。

“圭圭，张教授是怎么把你变成酒鬼的呀？”金厉旭看着曺圭贤面对酒时，双眼发光的样子，好奇道：“为什么我对酒精就这么不感兴趣呢？”

曺圭贤从一堆琳琅满目的酒中抽了一瓶出来，递给金厉旭：“那真是说来话长啊……一起喝一杯吗？”

金厉旭接过酒，抱着听故事的心在窗前坐下。曺圭贤拿着启瓶器、醒酒器和两个酒杯，随后落座。

“其实博士以前，我是不喝酒的，”曺圭贤用螺旋钻头对准酒瓶木塞，顺时针转动，“本科和研究生期间，每次团建，别人都在喝酒，而我不论别人怎么劝，都滴酒不沾。”

曺圭贤确定金属螺丝部分已经全部转进木塞，便握住扇形旋钮逆时针转动：“当时我想着，自己是心外的医生，以后是要拿刀给病人做手术的。喝酒喝多了，会有很多影响，就算酒醒了，手也会抖，手术台前如果握不住手术刀，那就全完了。”

金厉旭看着曺圭贤越发严肃的神情，下意识挺直了后背。

“博士期间，我去了南苏丹，你知道的，厉旭，那里充满了不确定性因素，”曺圭贤把木塞从螺旋钻头上拔下来，将酒倒进了醒酒器里，“我们在那里不分昼夜地救治从战场上抬下来的伤员，耳边总是响着枪炮的声音，好辛苦，真的好辛苦啊，厉旭……不过时间久了，我们都习惯了。”

“这些都还好，最可怕的是战地医疗物资紧缺，我们工作到后来，已经没有干净的防护用具了，不要说麻醉剂，就连抗生素也快用完了。”曺圭贤看着天边的火烧云，耳边仿佛又响起了炮火的轰鸣，“当时和我们一起的一位中国医生，在手术中被不幸感染了，抗生素不够，那位医生姐姐放弃了药品的使用，在生命的最后仅凭她从家乡带来的白酒坚持着，她告诉我们，那种酒叫‘烧刀子’。”

“你知道的，酒精只能麻痹神经，对真正的治疗根本没用，所以她最终没能等到后续的医疗资源，永远地离开了我们。”

金厉旭很清楚，这短短两三句话里，承载了太多的悲哀与痛苦，他什么都做不了，只能从背后拥抱住自己的爱人，试图给曺圭贤一些力量与温暖。

“她走之前，为我们留下了一瓶烧刀子，算作相识一场的礼物。于是，在之后医疗资源迟迟不到的那段时间里，我第一次喝了酒。”曺圭贤轻抚着爱人环抱着自己的手臂，以此劝慰金厉旭自己没事，“但是烧刀子太烈了，当时我只喝了一口，就喝不下去了，张老师也劝我不会喝就不要喝，省得到时候真的握不住手术刀。”

金厉旭把脸埋在曺圭贤的肩窝里：“都过去了，圭圭，她现在应该是个无忧无虑的小女孩。”

“但愿如此。”曺圭贤转头，亲了亲金厉旭的侧脸，“如果我没算错的话，她现在应该六岁了。”

金厉旭看到曺圭贤的情绪有所好转，自己也重新开心了起来。

曺圭贤感知到金厉旭微妙的情绪波动，知道对方也已经从低沉的情绪中走了出来，才又开口：“刚刚是我破戒喝酒的经历，下面我要给你讲我学会喝酒的经过了。”

金厉旭坐到曺圭贤旁边，端起两杯酒轻轻相碰，之后递给曺圭贤一杯：“圭圭，边喝边说吧。”

酒体入喉，是甜甜的葡萄起泡酒。显然是曺圭贤为了照顾不大会喝酒的金厉旭而特地准备的。

金厉旭自然清楚。不过圭圭也太小瞧自己了，到底要不要告诉曺圭贤，自己说不定比他还能喝呢？还是不了吧，金厉旭很想看看醉酒的大企鹅会是什么样子。

曺圭贤看着莫名微笑的金厉旭，以为对方已经有些醉了。于是摸了摸金厉旭的头，询问道：“灵九，要不要去床上睡觉？在这里睡着的话，会着凉的。”

金厉旭玩心大起，干脆装作醉酒的样子，撒娇道：“不嘛不嘛，你继续说。”

曺圭贤无奈，只好继续供述自己的酒鬼养成历史：“我博士毕业，跟随张老师进入圣玛丽医院之后，可能是张老师有心栽培我，也可能是张老师看我长得帅、能撑门面，总之带着我参加了一些酒局，有和医疗器械供应商的局，也有和政府人员的局，还有单纯的医疗界聚会，总之去的局多了，尤其是帮张老师挡酒挡多了，自然而然地我就会喝了。”

“圭圭，上烈酒吧，我没喝过，想试试呢。”金厉旭揣着想灌爱人酒的心思，怂恿曺圭贤，“求求你了……”

曺圭贤无法抵御金厉旭的撒娇，只得去拿了一瓶杜松子酒来，给金厉旭倒了一小杯：“这个酒很烈，只能尝一小口哦。”

金厉旭眨着眼看曺圭贤：“圭圭，你不喝吗？”

“我喝烈酒的时候，一定要配椰子水的。”曺圭贤点点金厉旭的鼻尖，“一口烈酒一口椰子水，这样不容易喝醉。”

金厉旭装作不高兴的样子：“圭圭，陪我喝嘛~就这一次！”

于是一杯又一杯，一整瓶杜松子酒渐渐见底。

“圭圭？”金厉旭试探着询问，“你醉了吗？”

“灵九~你为什么喝不醉的呀！”曺圭贤眼神迷离，噘着嘴撒娇，“你为什么不喝呀……”

金厉旭爽朗的笑声差点惊动了隔壁的Antonio，看着这只醉酒的大企鹅，金厉旭越看越觉得可爱。

是我的企鹅，我的圭圭。

心情莫名变好的金厉旭去酒堆里随手挑了一瓶酒打开，给自己倒了满满一杯，仰头而尽。曺圭贤看上去已经有些神志不清了，但看到金厉旭如此暴殄天物的喝法，还是忍不住吐槽：“灵九，你这种喝法太浪费了……”

金厉旭充耳不闻，只专心看着趴在桌子上的曺圭贤，自顾自地喝酒。曺圭贤看不下去，上前抱住金厉旭：“灵九啊，不知道为什么，我心情太好了。为什么呢？为什么我心情会这么好呢？”

曺圭贤一边说话，一边抱着金厉旭摇晃。金厉旭只能用手护住杯子里的酒，不让它洒出来。金厉旭第一次看到这样的曺圭贤，很是诧异，没想到这人醉酒以后有如此一面。

“灵九，你不喝了吗？那我喝吧！”曺圭贤上手，准备抢夺金厉旭手里的酒杯。

金厉旭赶快喝完杯子里的酒，以免被曺圭贤抢了去：“不行哦圭圭，你今天已经喝很多了。不能再喝了！”

曺圭贤听到金厉旭这样说，很不开心。直接抄起桌子上还剩的半瓶酒，打算对瓶吹。

金厉旭一看曺圭贤这种架势，赶忙上去把酒瓶夺了下来。

“还剩大半瓶诶，酒开封以后不喝的话，就不能再喝了，现在刚刚好。”曺圭贤说着，又去抢金厉旭手里的酒瓶。

金厉旭实在是很担心爱人的状况，他怕曺圭贤抢酒瓶的时候不小心摔倒，因此伤到自己，又怕曺圭贤真的抢到酒瓶后全喝了，遂提议道：“圭圭，不如我来帮你喝吧？”

曺圭贤噘着嘴，抬眼望天，思考了好久，才终于点头答应。

又一瓶酒见底，金厉旭突然感觉晕晕乎乎的，才发觉这瓶酒后劲大，自己是真的喝醉了。

曺圭贤看着脸色渐渐泛红的金厉旭，一改醉酒的模样，上前把终于真正喝醉的金厉旭搂到自己怀里：“厉旭啊，你想灌我酒，手段也太明显了吧？”

金厉旭不接话，突然起身把衣服脱光了。一丝不挂的金厉旭直接缠上了曺圭贤，紧紧拥抱的同时还热情索吻。

曺圭贤面对金厉旭突如其来的行为，有些傻眼——小坏蛋醉酒以后，居然是这个样子的吗？！

“圭圭，我爱你，我爱你呀~”金厉旭抱着曺圭贤左右摇晃，“你知道我爱你吧？嗯？圭圭~我爱你呀！”

不是一次两次，而是一直不断地重复“我爱你”这三个字。

曺圭贤一开始还回复“我也爱你”，到了后来，金厉旭说一次，曺圭贤就吻他一次，两个人的嘴唇渐渐都肿了起来。

金厉旭的“我爱你”还是不停。

“既然这么想说，”曺圭贤一把抱起金厉旭，“不如我们换个地方说吧？”

感知到危险的金厉旭瞬间闭上了嘴。

曺圭贤看着迷迷糊糊又委委屈屈的金厉旭，忍不住捏了捏爱人的脸。

怎么能这么可爱呢？

我的小坏蛋，我的金厉旭。


	12. Chapter 12

金厉旭傍晚醒来，头痛欲裂——这就是宿醉的恶果啊！

腹诽着不应该喝那么多酒，又想到曺圭贤套路自己，金厉旭不知该如何为自己讨回公道——毕竟是自己套路曺圭贤在先，对方师出有名，金厉旭只能暗自生气。

“灵九，醒了呀？”曺圭贤从外面进来，手里还提着一个保温桶，语气诚恳：“解酒汤，我亲手做的，快喝了醒醒酒吧！”

曺圭贤在金厉旭熟睡的这段时间里，后知后觉自己做得有些过分了，深刻反思之后，曺圭贤决定亲自下厨做解酒汤，以此赔礼道歉，征求金厉旭的原谅。

金厉旭没理曺圭贤，自顾自地看手机。

曺圭贤心虚，赔笑道：“对不起嘛，我没见过你喝醉的样子，就……很好奇，所以就这样了。”

金厉旭眼都不抬一下，还在用手机和别人聊着什么。曺圭贤伸手去拉爱人的手，也被金厉旭躲开了。

“明明是你先套路我在先的，”曺圭贤忽然有些委屈，“而且你刚刚喝酒的时候自斟自酌了吧？这样的话我会倒霉的……”

金厉旭觉得自己太冤枉了，困惑道：“我自斟自酌，为什么你会倒霉？”

曺圭贤看到金厉旭开口说话了，终于放心了下来。上前搂住爱人的腰，曺圭贤解释道：“韩国酒桌文化是这样的，喝酒的话不能自斟自酌，否则坐在你对面的人会倒霉的。”

金厉旭第一次听到这种说法，觉得很神奇：“咱们国家有这种说法吗？那在咱们国家，一个人就不能喝酒了？”

曺圭贤点了点金厉旭的鼻尖：“小傻瓜，一个人可以喝，你对面没人不就好了。”

金厉旭若有所思地点了点头，突然反应过来什么，瞪了一眼曺圭贤：“我是小傻瓜的话，那你是什么？大傻瓜吗？”

“可能是吧，”曺圭贤笑着凝望着金厉旭的眼睛，“我是为你沉醉的大傻瓜。”

金厉旭一愣，耳尖慢慢红了起来。

“圭圭，你是不是对我有所隐瞒啊？”金厉旭不可思议地看着曺圭贤，“你不是第一次谈恋爱吧？或者，你有意大利和法国的血统吗？”

曺圭贤大笑着抱住了金厉旭，微微地左右摇晃：“不算暗恋的话，我确实是第一次谈恋爱。以及，我真的是百分百纯度的韩国人。”

“那你……能和我讲讲你的暗恋对象吗？”金厉旭把脸埋在曺圭贤颈间，声音闷闷的，“你不要多想，我只是好奇。”

曺圭贤挑眉：“讲实话？”

金厉旭抬头，看着爱人有些犹豫的神情：“当然，我不希望我们的感情里有任何欺骗或隐瞒。”

曺圭贤点点头，拉着金厉旭在桌子旁坐下：“我只有过一个暗恋对象，那是在大学的时候，我有一个喜欢的学弟，他小我一级，但年龄和我一样大，算是同辈。我们因为音乐社团相识，经常在一起活动，加上他长得也很不错，所以渐渐的，我对他有了好感。”

“但我那个时候学业太繁重了，加之我对感情十分谨慎——你知道的，当时我没有你这样直接向家里出柜的勇气。告白失败事小，如果被其他人知道我是同性恋，并且传到老师和父母耳朵里的话，这件事情就不好收场了。所以最后，我这段单相思不了了之，两年前这位学弟结婚了，我还去了他的婚礼，他和新娘郎才女貌，现在过得应该很幸福。”

曺圭贤看着金厉旭阴郁的脸色，开口道：“厉旭，当时我没有出柜的勇气，可能是因为我没有那么爱他，但如果是你的话，”曺圭贤亲了亲爱人的嘴角，“你是我所有勇气的来源。”

金厉旭是很相信曺圭贤的，但他同时非常清楚曺圭贤所面对的各方压力。曺圭贤生于韩国、长于韩国，他的所有社会关系都围绕着韩国展开，他的朋友、同学、同事、家人、师长，甚至是他的病人们，这些人之中，能够认同“同性恋”这个身份的，有几个？寥寥。金厉旭从高中起就在意大利留学了，他身边的环境与氛围，相对来讲更加包容与开放，Antonio和Armand，还有Paradiso的那些人，正是因为有他们，才给了金厉旭剖白自我的勇气。

而曺圭贤，只有自己。

金厉旭不希望给曺圭贤太多压力，思考着措辞开口：“圭圭，我很相信你，但很难，太难了。如果……我是说如果，其实我们一辈子不见光也是可以的。”

“不，不会的，厉旭，你要相信我，”曺圭贤急切地握住了金厉旭有些冰冷的手，“等我回国，等我们过完了圣显节，我就回国，和我父母说。再过两天就是圣显节了，不是吗？等我们一起去过那弗纳市场，我就回国和我父母开诚布公地谈。”

金厉旭拥抱着曺圭贤，轻捋着爱人的背，安抚道：“圭圭，我相信你，你别急，我又没说要和你分手，你怎么这么激动呀。”

“我希望我们能手牵手站在阳光下，就像任何一对异性恋情侣那样，”曺圭贤一手环抱着金厉旭，一手抚摸着爱人的后颈，眼底隐约有泪，“我们不偷不抢，没有任何的不正当性，为什么我们不能被祝福？”

金厉旭被爱人的情绪感染，眼眶也有些微微发红：“好了，好了，我们也可以在意大利的街头牵着手走路呀，圭圭，平静一点，嗯？”

曺圭贤和金厉旭拥抱着，陷入了沉默。

手机铃声不适时宜地响了起来。

“接电话吧，圭圭，”金厉旭笑着亲了亲爱人的脸颊，“是你的手机呢。”

曺圭贤拿起电话，看到来电人姓名的时候，就隐约有些不祥的预感。不知是不是还没从刚刚的情绪中走出来，曺圭贤强自镇定，稳住了嗓音：“师娘好，刚刚我的手机静音了，一时没看到来电，让您久等了，抱歉。”

在曺圭贤的认知里，张教授的夫人张师娘是个传统到封建的韩国女人，如果没有非常重要的事情，师娘绝不会越过张教授，给自己丈夫的男性学生和下属打电话。

事实证明了曺圭贤的猜想，也证明了那种不安与不详的感觉不是空穴来风。

师娘告诉曺圭贤，张教授突发心脏衰竭，进了ICU，来会诊的医生产生了争执，而师娘自己听不懂这些医生的意思，只能打电话给丈夫平日里最器重的学生和下属。

曺圭贤如遭雷殛，不知道为何半个月前还精神矍铄的恩师，如今竟已经躺在ICU里了。

金厉旭看着曺圭贤的神情从呆滞变得惊疑不定，而后又变得摧心剖肝，知道应该是韩国那边出了大事。

“圭圭？”金厉旭试探着开口，“你……”

“厉旭，真的很抱歉，之后的那些行程我都不能陪你去了，”曺圭贤开始收拾行李，“我需要回国一趟，张老师现在在ICU，我要回去弄清楚发生了什么。”

“好，我帮你订机票。你别着急，张教授一生行善，上帝会保佑他的。”

金厉旭知道这些安慰的话语其实不会有多大用处，但此时此刻，他真的急切地想替爱人分担一半的焦虑与悲伤，可他不知道该如何去做，又或许做了也没用。

这世界上没有真正的感同身受，再亲近的人也是如此。不得不承认，有些时候，有的情绪，真的只能自己消化和承受。

将手机还给曺圭贤，又替爱人检查了身份证、护照、钱包都有没有带好，以免曺圭贤太过焦急，忘记拿最重要的东西。

金厉旭叫车，陪曺圭贤到了佩雷托拉机场，他们将要在此分别。两个小时后，曺圭贤会从这里飞往史基浦，经由阿姆斯特丹中转，再飞十一个小时到达韩国仁川。

“虽然中转很麻烦，但这已经是我能查到的最快的航班了，”金厉旭替曺圭贤抚平风衣的领口，围好围巾，“如果太忙，可以不用给我打电话，把张教授好好救回来，再说我们的事。”

曺圭贤眼中满含歉意，金厉旭在曺圭贤开口前堵住了爱人的嘴唇。

一吻过后，金厉旭笑着拥抱住了曺圭贤：“不要着急，你一定能救回张教授的，我相信你。”

“我相信你”这句话似乎有种特殊的魔力，曺圭贤的心难得平静了下来。

“等我回来。”曺圭贤注视着爱人的眼睛，“我会带着好消息回来找你。”

金厉旭点点头：“我会在这里继续准备音乐剧，说不定你回来，正好赶上我公演。”

一时沉默。

曺圭贤提起行李，默默走向登机口。还剩几步远的时候，曺圭贤突然转身跑回了金厉旭身边，给了金厉旭一个悠长的深吻。

凌晨的佩雷托拉有很多赶飞机的旅人，这次曺圭贤和金厉旭没有顾忌别人的眼光，在众目睽睽之下拥吻。

相顾无言，但曺圭贤和金厉旭都懂对方未出口的话语。

不必说抱歉，不必说感谢，不必内疚，不必自责。

我相信你，就像信任我自己。

我爱你，

我爱你……

我爱你。


	13. Chapter 13

经过十几个小时的长途跋涉，曺圭贤揣着一颗焦急的心，疾步走进了韩国首尔圣玛丽医院的大门。他负责带的实习医生小李，已经拿着张教授的病历本和ICU的一手消息，在门口等候曺圭贤多时了。

看到曺圭贤身影的那一刻，小李迫不及待地向自己的老师招手：“曺老师！我在这儿！”

“不用喊那么大声，我看得见你。更何况这里是医院，大喊大叫，像什么样子。”曺圭贤把行李甩给小李，一把夺过张教授的病历本，边走边看：“这病历谁写的，太乱了，你口述一下张老师的情况。”

小李快走几步到曺圭贤身边，开始背诵早上记了好几遍的内容：“张教授是后天二、三尖瓣关闭不全，本来注意调养不会有大问题，但从前天开始，张教授的病情突然极速恶化，造影发现，张教授的二尖瓣瓣膜已经严重畸形，这导致了二尖瓣反流伴心源性休克。”

曺圭贤脸上阴云密布，怒道：“为什么会突然恶化成这样？”

小李察言观色，收了笑容，只默默摇头：“会诊的医生们都没有查出恶化的原因。他们现在主要是为了治疗方法争执。”

曺圭贤走到自己的办公室，推门而入：“你继续说，说详细点。”

小李火速调出自己的备忘录，念道：“朴医生希望用开胸手术进行治疗，但金医生反对。金医生认为这种方法虽然是临床应用的主要方法，但对患者损伤大，而且张教授伴有肺动脉高压，属于外科手术高风险患者，加之前天因为突发性脏衰竭，已经进行过一次开胸手术，现在属于不耐受外科手术的重症患者，所以金医生提议使用经导管的方法进行治疗。”

曺圭贤简单洗漱消毒之后，换上了白大褂。之后他从随身背包里拿出笔记本电脑充电，又开始整理一堆A4材料。

小李话说到一半，小心翼翼地问道：“曺老师，需要我帮你整理吗？”

曺圭贤专注于手里的材料，没有抬眼，只开口道：“不用管我，你继续说。”

小李只得继续：“朴医生说，经导管介入治疗二尖瓣关闭不全，虽然创伤小，但是冠状窦解剖变异，使得冠状窦并非总是紧邻二尖瓣瓣环，这样可能会导致迟发性冠状窦破裂至心包填塞，或者冠脉回流受阻。开胸手术临床实践已久，术后死亡率小于百分之一，所以还是应该用开胸手术进行治疗。”

曺圭贤听完小李汇报的情况，点点头：“我知道了，你去查房吧。”

小李有些不敢相信自己的耳朵：“我……现在，去查房吗？我自己？”

作为实习医生，小李以往都是被曺圭贤带着查房的，他还从来没有自己一个人去的经历与经验。

“当然，难道还总要我带着你吗？”曺圭贤整理好手里的资料，用推夹器夹好，“再说了，你不是每天提前一小时到病房，收集病人的信息吗？”

小李没想到自己平时悄悄做的努力，被自己的老师知道了。他确实是每天早到，整理自己的临床思路，和曺圭贤的诊疗方案进行比对。

路过小李的时候，曺圭贤把资料卷成筒，轻敲了一下小李的脑袋，“三个月了，光明正大地自己去试试吧，遇到不懂的再来问我。”

小李看着曺圭贤疾步离去的背影，内心欢呼雀跃——他终于可以自己查房了，名正言顺的！

曺圭贤很喜欢小李这个年轻人。在现在这个外科医生纷纷转行去皮肤科和整形科的大环境里，小李居然毫不动摇地坚守在心外，甚至每天早到一个小时，这对实习医生来讲，是很难得的。最重要的是，曺圭贤觉得小李这孩子心性正，有点像年轻时候的自己。虽然小李今年刚刚读大五，但曺圭贤确实想要留下这个好苗子。

不过现在，曺圭贤没有太多时间去考虑培养学生的问题，因为作为学生，他也要去救自己的老师。

推开会诊室的大门，空气中弥漫着严肃和疲惫的气息，消毒水的味道附着在每一身白大褂上，堆叠起来，显得格外刺鼻。

这场会诊已经连续进行了将近十个小时，以朴医生和金医生为首的双方意见相悖，争论不休。

曺圭贤进来的瞬间，很多人眼里放光，仿佛看到了结束会议的希望。曺圭贤向年龄较大的院领导和前辈医生鞠躬问好，之后没有多做寒暄，径直走向主控台，将自己的医疗计划打在了公屏上。

“各位，今天在这里的，有高层领导、比我有经验很多的前辈，也有很有想法的新人，不论大家的意见和立场如何，我相信大家都是为了我们最敬爱的张院长、张教授、张老师而来。”曺圭贤看向朴医生和金医生，“尤其朴医生和金医生都比我大很多，入院时间比我长，经验也比我丰富。我刚刚得知了二位的治疗方案，思虑的已经很全面了，但我这里还有一种治疗方案，希望大家能够参考。”

“我个人主张经皮二尖瓣修复术，理论上讲，这个方法很有效，而且安全性高，我们都知道，心衰患者当中有15%伴中度以上MR，低风险的经皮介入修复术是最理想的选择。”曺圭贤看着朴医生和金医生，眼里有些许犹豫，也有几分恳切，“但是我实话实说，这种方法目前只在体外尸体试验和动物实验中被证实其疗效，初步临床应用刚刚开始，技术复杂，器械也有待进一步完善。”

朴医生和金医生是圣玛丽心外最有资历的两位医生，并且他们二位与张教授渊源颇深。如果能够争取到朴金二人的支持，那么曺圭贤的经皮二尖瓣修复术就完全有开展的余地。

朴医生和金医生对视一眼，心里都写满了不信任——一个刚刚起步的技术，甚至临床应用还没能反馈结果上来，难道我们要送张教授给你，做你的活体实验品吗？

曺圭贤明白朴金二人在担心什么，他心里其实也没有十足的把握。这是一次太冒险的尝试，如果失败，不说自己的医生生涯可能就要断送，最重要的是恩师的生命，可能会折在自己手上。而在座的各位，尤其是朴金二人，都要承担很大的舆论风险。

曺圭贤沉吟片刻，缓缓开口：“我知道，这个方法可能有些冒进，我自己也没有十足的把握。但是综合目前的情况来看，这是最好的方法。直接开胸，张老师怕是短时间内承受不了第二次；由导管去做，并发症风险太大。我的这个方法，是和张教授一起磨出来的，前段日子在罗马，我们也和国外的专家学者进行了深入探讨与交流。依托圣玛丽现有的资源和设备，我有八成把握，可以完美地完成这个手术。”

室内一片沉默。

高层领导主管行政，并不精通医学，因此不发言，新人们此时更没有发言的资格。所有人都在等朴金二位医生的意思。

“这个手术如果出现问题，你知道后果吗？”朴医生终于开口，“你知道后果吧，曺圭贤？小子，别太自大了。”

曺圭贤目光灼灼：“我非常清楚手术失败的后果，但现在，我一定要去做，当年张老师救了我，如今我也要拉张老师回来。”

又是沉默。

金医生看了看沉默的大家，很多人都已经是强弩之末了。毕竟十个小时，没吃饭也没睡觉，还要开动大脑，承受压力，这快赶上一台手术了。

“如果你要做的话，我接受你的建议。”金医生沉声道，“如果有任何后果，我们共同承担。”

语毕，不止是朴医生，在场的许多人都诧异地看着金医生，想不明白为什么金医生会同意。

金医生看了眼曺圭贤，转而望向朴医生：“现代医学不就是在不停地实践中进步的吗？更何况张院长救过圭贤的命，我想，我们应该相信他，不论是出于对他医生身份和能力的尊重，还是出于这份特殊的缘分。”

朴医生仍然有些犹豫，但最终，他还是默认了这种行为。

之后就是组织手术的步骤了。

曺圭贤从会议室出来，有些疲惫。对于手术的担心，出于很多方面，而不仅仅是手术本身。如果手术成功，一切都好说；可如果手术失败，张老师的性命、对于圣玛丽内部派别和势力的影响，方方面面。

这次手术，不仅仅是一场手术。

回到办公室，曺圭贤看到小李已经等候在那里了。

小李例行汇报情况：“根据您的指示，科室那边我已经通知完了，未来一个星期都不会有您的排班，您只管负责张院长的手术就好。”

曺圭贤点点头：“查房查得如何？”

小李嘿嘿一笑：“挺好的，没有问题，一切都在掌控之中！”

曺圭贤又拿手里的资料敲了一下小李的头 ：“没事儿的话就回科室吧，你现在归崔医生管了。”

小李小鸡啄米似的点头：“我明白的，您不用管我，只要把手术做好就行！毕竟这次手术，不仅仅是一次手术……吧？”

曺圭贤没想到小李会有这样的见解，很是惊讶：“为什么这么说？”

“刚才我在走廊里看到了‘那位’……”小李莫名有些心虚，怀疑自己的眼睛是不是一时看错了，“就是经常在电视里见到的‘那位’。”

曺圭贤摆摆手：“你看错了吧？好了，去找崔医生报道吧。”

小李讪讪走出了房间。

曺圭贤坐在椅子上，双手撑头，按摩自己的太阳穴。金厉旭的专属手机铃声适时响起。

调整好声线，让自己的声音听起来不那么疲惫，曺圭贤终于接起电话。

“圭圭？本来怕打扰你，不想打扰你工作的，”金厉旭的声音乘着电磁波传进曺圭贤的耳朵里，让曺圭贤心里痒痒的。“但刚才我突然有些心慌，因为担心，所以打电话来了。”

“厉旭，中国有句古话，叫做‘心有灵犀一点通’，说的就是咱们两个吧？”曺圭贤笑道：“刚才我确实很累，因为确定手术方案让我压力很大，但是现在听到你的声音，我一点都不累了。”

金厉旭一只手拿着手机，另一只手不断摩挲桌布，措辞道：“圭圭，手术，会很成功吧？”

曺圭贤沉默了一会，温声劝慰：“会很成功的。”

不知道是在安抚忧心的金厉旭，还是在安抚压力过大的自己。

“圭圭，我相信你可以做到的，”金厉旭希望自己的力量能够传递给曺圭贤，“就算不可以，也没有人会怪你，不行的话，也是可以的。”

虽然无法感同身受，但没关系——

我会给你拥抱。


	14. Chapter 14

一周之后，张教授的手术如期进行。一切都很顺利，没有经历太多的波折。真正在手术台上开始进行操作的那一刻，反而是曺圭贤一周以来最为轻松的时刻——经过了充分的准备，又是在自己的专业领域，曺圭贤有绝对自信。

曺圭贤紧盯手上的工作，询问斜对面的二助：“现在的二尖瓣跨瓣压差是多少？”

因为曺老师有心栽培，而破格成为同期实习生中第一个二助的小李汇报：“已经由30mmHg降至6mmHg了。”

曺圭贤松了口气，点头道：“那差不多了。”

把手里的收尾工作交给对面的一助朴医生，曺圭贤轻轻侧身让巡回护士帮忙擦汗。

“你小子真的是可以，”三助金医生抽空从仪器上挪眼，瞟了眼曺圭贤，“这台手术看来是要进教科书的程度。”

曺圭贤的眼睛不离开创面，只嘴巴笑道：“教科书不至于，但作为经典案例被人学习，是有可能的。”

“这台手术他们绝对录像了，”正坐着写病历的麻醉医师申医生也抽空调侃道：“圭贤，你留名圣玛丽指日可待。”

朴医生终于结束了手里的活儿，长出一口气，加入了侃大山的行列：“他还用留名圣玛丽吗？谁不知道这小子是张教授的爱徒，还极有可能是未来的曺院长啊？”

张教授从手术室被推回了ICU，未来一段时间，需要观察情况。手术室只留下洗手护士和巡回护士整理后续内容，五位医生齐齐走到刷手间进行消毒。

曺圭贤边洗手边说：“您可别调侃我了，我从没想过做圣玛丽的院长。”

朴医生冷哼一声，走去换衣间了。

小李眼观鼻、鼻观心，知道这种时候应该沉默，尽量降低自己的存在感。

申医生看了眼追出去的金医生，有些尴尬的曺圭贤和沉默的小李，试图缓解气氛：“院长这个位置啊，该是谁的就是谁的，反正十年内轮不到咱们了。”

说罢，申医生给了小李一个眼色，示意后者跟他出去，留曺圭贤一个人缓解一下心情。

曺圭贤目送着其他人离开，一个人在刷手间想了很多，他的身份、他的家庭、他的社会关系，以及他的爱人。说实在的，性向这件事就像一块大石头，一直悬在曺圭贤心里，很多时候即使不去想，这份沉重的负担依然存在，尤其是在意大利遇到金厉旭之后。

或许真的是时候和家里人说了。等到张老师的情况稳定以后，自己就向家里人开口。

默默下了这样的决心，曺圭贤回到办公室，准备收拾一下东西，回一趟公寓。

从一周前下飞机到现在，曺圭贤一直在医院里，没有回过家，也该回去一趟，洗洗衣服、收拾收拾。

填完手术记录和主刀医生病历，曺圭贤把很多零碎的事情都交给了小李去办，终于抽出空闲回家了。

只是曺圭贤没想到，在小区门口居然遇上了一个意想不到的人——

“厉旭？你怎么会在这儿？！”看到那个熟悉身影的一瞬间，曺圭贤还以为是自己思念成疾眼花了，直到爱人扑进自己的怀里，曺圭贤才终于有了些实感。

“圭圭！之前和你说过的音乐剧，我面试成功了！虽然只是一个龙套角色，但我也需要跟组进行全球巡回呢。”金厉旭抱着曺圭贤晃啊晃，语气中流露着些雀跃：“我会在韩国停留一段时间，不过我没想到真的能在这里等到你！”

曺圭贤紧紧拥抱着金厉旭，贪婪地呼吸着爱人身上寒露的味道：“你是怎么知道我住在这儿的？”

金厉旭有些骄傲：“本来我想去圣玛丽找你的，但我怕打扰你工作，这个小区据说很多都是圣玛丽的医生，我就想着会不会你也住在这儿，没想到我猜对了！”

“为什么不直接给我打电话？”曺圭贤疼惜地看着金厉旭，“这么冷的天，在外面冻着，万一我今天不回来怎么办？”

金厉旭笑道：“你不是说今天手术嘛，我想着你一周都没回家，今天肯定要回家看一看，最重要的是，我想给你个惊喜，所以就在外面等了。”

曺圭贤捏了捏爱人冻得通红的鼻尖，有些无奈：“万一今天我回父母家呢？”

“以我对你的了解，你应该不想在这个时候回家见父母。”金厉旭手动挑了挑曺圭贤的嘴角，“笑一个嘛，手术应该很成功，为什么不笑笑呢？”

曺圭贤轻轻点了下金厉旭的额头：“我在难过你不爱惜自己，万一感冒了怎么办？”

语毕，金厉旭果然打了一个响亮的喷嚏，有些心虚地看了眼曺圭贤，金厉旭弱弱开口：“圭圭，我们先回家再说？”

曺圭贤带着金厉旭火速走进了公寓。进门第一件事，曺圭贤连鞋都顾不得脱，径直走向家用医药箱，给金厉旭找出了感冒药。

在曺圭贤不容拒绝的神情里吃完药，金厉旭才终于脱鞋、洗手，坐到了沙发上。

“圭圭，你怎么瘦了这么多？”金厉旭拉过曺圭贤，左看右看，“没有好好吃饭吧？”

“灵九，我在医院吃的都是清汤寡水的菜，病人吃什么我吃什么，你想一想。”曺圭贤突然有些委屈，这些天的压力终于有了一个倾诉口，“家里没人，冷锅冷灶，我就只能叫外卖，可外卖又太油腻了，而且来来回回就是那些菜式。”

金厉旭看着眼前可怜、无助又大只的撒娇企鹅，瞬间明白了对方的意思，遂借坡下驴道：“反正我在韩国没有住处了，我就干脆住在你家？房费的话，我现在买完机票，其实没有多少存余了，那我就给你做饭，来付房费，怎么样？”

曺圭贤得到理想回答，心满意足地点点头：“好啊，以后不论再忙，除非夜里有手术，我一定每天回家住。”

金厉旭打开冰箱，看到除了矿泉水、椰子水和酒以外，空空荡荡的冷藏室，一时失语。

“今晚我们要不要先出去买点菜？”金厉旭示意曺圭贤看看这不像话的冷藏室，“不然我拿什么来做饭？”

曺圭贤走到金厉旭身边，一手环抱住爱人，一手合上了冰箱门。

“今天太晚了，超市都关门了，”曺圭贤的笑容意味不明，“今晚就先点外卖吧！”

金厉旭读懂了曺圭贤笑容里的意思：“手术后的第一晚不是最重要的吗？你不盯一下？或者随时等着接电话？”

“我回来之前又去看了张老师一次，瓣膜功能良好且血流状态明显改善，虽然伴有轻度瓣周返流，但对冠脉血流和主动脉功能没有影响。”曺圭贤抵上金厉旭的额头，“而且手术没有开胸，感染风险也很低，所以我可以放心很多。”

金厉旭虽然从曺圭贤的神情猜到手术很顺利，但亲耳听到爱人说手术状况良好，金厉旭心里也轻松了很多。

“那么，我们先点外卖？”金厉旭拿出手机和在楼下拿的外卖小册子，“在意大利太久，韩语其实都有些退步了，我怕失礼，你来打电话吧。”

曺圭贤接过手机，放到旁边的桌子上：“不急，先吃你。”

金厉旭叹了口气：“圭圭，你变了，我记得我从佛罗伦萨跑到罗马找你的时候，你还会关心我是不是饿着肚子。”

“因为我看得出，”曺圭贤附在金厉旭耳边，轻声道：“你现在也不太想吃饭呢。”

仿佛火星子点燃了引信，寒冷的冬夜里，室内一夜春光绚烂。


	15. Chapter 15

金厉旭枕着曺圭贤的胳膊，用眼神细细描模爱人的眉眼轮廓。睡梦中的曺圭贤宁静平和，与平日里的曺圭贤很不同。

或许对于成年人而言，只有在黑甜的熟睡中，才能够真的放下一切，抛开世俗的纷扰。

金厉旭没忍住，撑起身体，偷亲了一下自己的爱人。

曺圭贤感觉手臂一轻，下意识地把要起身的人捞了回来：“早安，灵九~”

“你抱得这么紧做什么？我又不会跑，”金厉旭的腰身被曺圭贤箍得死紧，“我的腰肯定被你勒红了。”

睡眼惺忪的曺圭贤带着些软糯的腔调，向爱人撒娇：“你今天不是要去和剧组排练嘛，我怕你直接走掉……再说了，你浑身上下不都被我弄红过吗？”

金厉旭对曺圭贤的脸皮厚度有了新的认识。

发生了什么？似乎是从他们正式上全垒开始，曺圭贤再也没有最开始“发乎情，止乎礼”的克制了。

用力点了一下曺圭贤的额头，金厉旭无奈开口：“我排练结束，还是要回家的。倒是你，今天去医院能按时回家吗？我都不知道什么时候做晚饭合适。”

曺圭贤对“回家”两个字很满意，乖乖点头：“我尽量按时回家，通常来说我晚上八点到家，如果你饿了就做饭吃，不用管我。”

金厉旭怎么可能不管曺圭贤呢？毕竟最开始说好的房费就是一日三餐啊！

秉持着绝不拖欠房费这一原则，金厉旭不再在床上和曺圭贤腻歪，按时起床做早饭。

昨晚到底没能吃上饭。但睡前曺圭贤还是有良心地网购了新鲜蔬果和肉蛋奶一类的基础物资，将冰箱填满了。

曺圭贤试图挽留金厉旭：“灵九，我去做早饭吧，你昨晚……”

金厉旭及时打断了曺圭贤的话：“我昨晚比你还要生龙活虎，不是吗？”

曺圭贤若有所思，随后点头道：“确实，我昨晚快累死了。但你晕过去之后——”

金厉旭忍无可忍，用枕头捂住了曺圭贤的脑袋。

不论如何，最后金厉旭还是按时做完了早餐，额外附赠两个午餐便当。

早饭过后的玄关处，两个衣冠楚楚的大好青年正在讨价还价。

“八个亲亲，”曺圭贤向金厉旭噘嘴，“分别吻。”

金厉旭大惊，觉得非常离谱：“八个亲亲？幼不幼稚啊，曺主任医师？你今年三十二了！为什么要八个？”

曺圭贤倒是非常的理所当然：“保守估计，今天我们最起码要分开八个小时，每小时一个。”

金厉旭望天：“一个吧圭圭，亲多了嘴会肿的。”

曺圭贤委屈：“七个吧？灵九~”

“两个？”

“六个！”

金厉旭突然觉得很好笑。两个年龄相加奔六的男人，在这里为了这种无意义的分别吻而争执。

“好了，四个吧，”金厉旭最先提出和解议案，“不然上班真的会迟到。”

曺圭贤看了眼手表，一票通过了议案。

金厉旭微微踮脚亲了曺圭贤第一下：“工作顺利，晚上早点回家。”

“你也是，工作顺利。”曺圭贤环抱住金厉旭，回吻，“谢谢你的早餐，很好吃，中午的便当我也会好好吃的。”

金厉旭亲了曺圭贤第三次：“我爱你，圭圭。”

曺圭贤这次回吻的时候，停留的时间久了一点：“我爱你，厉旭。”

整理好有些褶皱的衬衫和领带，曺圭贤和金厉旭出门奔向了各自的工作地点。

来到医院，曺圭贤首先去ICU询问了张老师的情况。

小李抱着病例记录汇报：“经食管超声随访，目前瓣膜功能良好，且无心衰发作。肺压明显下降，总体情况良好，如果没有大问题，今天下午就可以转去普通病房了。”

旁边的朴医生开口：“本来又没有开胸，昨晚张院长就醒了，说实话，要不是不符合操作流程，现在转去普通病房也是可以的。”

曺圭贤点点头，心里更轻松了不少。

放下了一件心事，曺圭贤开始训诫小李同学：“小李，昨天上手术台，学到了什么？”

“学到了好多，但感觉一时之间说不清楚。”小李整个人都很雀跃，“我刚才在教学用房看到了咱们这台手术的全过程，我会去整理笔记，然后交给您过目的。”

曺圭贤点头，看了一眼小李包住的手指：“昨天在手术台上，被针扎了吧？”

小李没想到曺老师如此心细，遂点头道：“没关系，扎了一下而已。”

“手术操作中被针扎是极其危险的！我去东非援助当地医疗的时候，和我一起的一位医生，就是因为在手术中被针扎到，而当时那位病人有传染性疾病，所以不幸离世了。”曺圭贤瞪了小李一眼，“你在大学里难道没学过吗？”  
小李把头压得很低，似乎是在深刻反省自己。

曺圭贤看到小李这个样子，不禁叹了口气：“所以以后手术中要更小心一点，确保治愈患者的同时，也要保证自己的健康才行。昨天那位洗手护士是临时配台过来的实习护士，还不太会递针，所以发生了这种事。下次手术你要多注意一点。”

小李声音闷闷的：“知道了，曺老师。”

曺圭贤拍了拍小李的肩膀，带着他去介入手术室了。

金厉旭坐5号线地铁前往世宗文化会馆进行排练，虽然已经尽全力与时间赛跑，但紧赶慢赶之下，还是迟到了一会儿。

金厉旭抱歉地和剧组人员道了歉，迅速归队投入了排练。

他这次龙套出演的剧目是意语版《西贡小姐》。得益于这部剧中的亚裔面孔众多，以及金厉旭自身还不错的条件，他最终得以跟组进行全球巡回——尽管他的角色一句唱词都没有，且只在第一幕前半部分上场一会儿。

这是一部女性角色过半的音乐剧，其中大部分唱段都是围绕女性角色展开，金厉旭作为场上除美国大兵外为数不多的男演员，饰演西贡夜总会里的普通打杂工，任务就是一直在舞台后方游走，兢兢业业地做好绿叶背景。

“Joseph，我们配合得越来越有默契了。”同为龙套演员的菲律宾裔女性Ashley穿着戏服，走到金厉旭身边坐下。

金厉旭只是笑：“是啊，一遍又一遍，总会越来越好的。”

Ashley顺着金厉旭眼神的方向看去，是饰演男二Thuy的韩裔演员Vincent。

“还在看Thuy的戏份吗？我感觉你都能演Thuy了，”Ashley拍了拍金厉旭的后背，“说实话，我觉得你和这个角色有些相似之处。”

金厉旭诧异地看着Ashley：“我和这个角色哪里像了？”

Ashley直言不讳：“我感觉你们都很疯狂，一种直觉，你懂吗？”

“或许吧，”金厉旭想到了和曺圭贤做过的那个有关福尔马林的约定，不禁笑出了声，“Ashley，不得不说，你的直觉还是很准确的。”

Ashley大笑起来，正准备和金厉旭打闹。没想到突然“轰”的一声，整个场子都瞬间沉默了。不知是谁最先反应过来，惊声尖叫了起来——

“道具倒了！”“Vincent被压在下面了！”“快快快，先救人去救人！”

一片混乱中，金厉旭隐约从他人的呼喊里知道发生了什么事。为Vincent担忧是真的，但金厉旭内心里不经意流露出来的另一种想法，却把他自己吓了一跳——他心里有些隐隐的窃喜。

这次《西贡小姐》出来巡回，没有带轮替演员，因为Thuy这个角色的唱段难度不算太大，并且只在第一幕后半部出现，加之这些演员都是“计场”算酬，演几场给几场的钱，所以他们通常是拼命也要自己一个人演满所有场次。

现在Vincent出事了，组内符合这个角色形象的男演员，除了自己没有第二个。难道要皮条客的演员一人身兼两角吗？显然不可能。其他的非亚裔演员又不符合角色设定，真的只有金厉旭可以顶上了。

之后的发展和金厉旭预料的一模一样。Vincent腰部严重受伤无法上场，剧组来不及请外援，于是金厉旭自告奋勇进行轮替，导演在看了金厉旭的表现之后，同意了他的请求。

下了舞台，坐在地铁上的金厉旭才后知后觉地紧张起来。

从一个龙套演员一跃成为了大型音乐剧的男二，尽管这离不开自己平时的积累，但压力确实很大。刚才与饰演Chris和Kim的演员配合了好几遍，虽然感觉很好，可金厉旭心里清楚，自己还有很大提升空间。

回到家，打开房门的一瞬间，饭菜的香味扑面而来。

曺圭贤围着围裙，从厨房里探头出来：“灵九，你回来啦？来尝尝我做的饭，太久没做，不知道手艺退步了没有。”

金厉旭看着脱了围裙，正往餐桌上端菜的曺圭贤，有些抱歉：“说好了我来做饭的，但回来晚了，抱——”

“抱抱我吧，灵九~”曺圭贤打断了金厉旭的话，走到玄关处，冲着爱人张开了双臂。

金厉旭终于笑了，一下子扑进了爱人的怀里。

曺圭贤一手抱着金厉旭，一手抚摸着爱人的后颈，在原地晃啊晃，感叹道：“有时候看到你疲惫的样子，我真想自己再长高一点，能够替你遮风挡雨。”

金厉旭抬头看了看曺圭贤真挚的神情，摇摇头：“你不能再长了，现在这个身高和我刚刚好。”

不是你要为我遮风挡雨，而是我们要做彼此的港湾。

我们的根，紧握在地下；我们的叶，相触在云里。

风过时，我们相互致意；但没有人，听懂我们的言语。*

*此处化用舒婷《致橡树》


	16. Chapter 16

金厉旭属实没想到曺圭贤还会做饭，毕竟最开始看到的那个装满酒水的冰箱，着实在一定程度上震撼了金厉旭的心灵。

曺圭贤双眼亮亮的，充满期待：“厉旭，味道怎么样？”

金厉旭的表情有些复杂。曺圭贤看到爱人的表情，瞬间像是霜打的茄子，蔫儿了。

金厉旭急忙安慰道：“其实味道还是可以的，不能说不好吃，就是……有些奇怪。”

“因为真的太久没有做饭了，以前我也没有好好研究过，只是为了填饱肚子。”曺圭贤大方承认了自己的问题，“以后我会努力进步的，你来教我吧？或者我做饭，你来给我提意见。”

金厉旭欣然应允。虽然学习做饭这段时间可能会比较难熬，但长久下来，总会有做好的一天的，金厉旭有信心把曺圭贤教好。

察觉到金厉旭终于开朗起来的心态，曺圭贤试探着开口：“那么厉旭，可以来聊聊今天发生了什么吗？你看起来真的很疲惫。”

“我们的男二因为意外舞台事故受伤入院，因为没有同类型的演员，所以我顶上去了。”金厉旭趴在桌子上，用筷子戳碗里的米饭，“虽然是我自告奋勇上去，但是真正做起来还是感觉很有压力。”

“最关键的是，我感觉自己对Vincent——就是我们的男二演员，我对他的意外感到了一丝窃喜，我真的很坏，对吧？”金厉旭不敢去看曺圭贤的眼睛，“对于Vincent而言，这次意外会让他多么伤心啊，但我却因为他的事故而感到欢喜，只因为我自己有发挥的空间了，我真的好坏啊。”

曺圭贤从桌子对面起身，坐到金厉旭旁边，双手捧住金厉旭的脸颊，强迫他与自己对视。

“你不坏哦。你看，你现在还在为他感到担心，还能够设身处地地为他考虑，”曺圭贤亲了亲金厉旭的鼻尖，“真正的坏人，不会因为道德的天生缺陷而责备自己，他们甚至可能变本加厉，甚至主动迫害别人，那才是真正的坏人啊。”

曺圭贤不明白，这个受到过很多伤害的人，为什么还总像个涉世未深的小孩子。将道德的缺陷与自己相捆绑，这样最终受到伤害的，只会是自己啊。

谁能想到，小坏蛋的本性，是个太过纯良的傻孩子。

金厉旭感知到曺圭贤似乎在因为自己而无奈，于是开口劝慰道：“圭圭，谢谢你开导我，我现在知道那样想是有问题的，所以我不会再困在里面了。你要开心，不要因为我而心情变差，好不好？”

曺圭贤又亲了金厉旭一下，表示自己知道了。

“说起来，我有个礼物要给你。”曺圭贤笑道，“准确来讲，是对方让我转交给你。”

说罢，曺圭贤从卧室拿出一幅装裱好的毛笔字，上书四个汉字，金厉旭没有看懂。

“‘耕云钓月’，我查了一下NAVER，意思是说在云雾中耕耘，在月亮下垂钓。指退隐山野的悠闲生活。”曺圭贤展示完，又把这幅字重新卷好，递到了金厉旭手里，“这是张老师答应你的礼物，没想到他一直记得。”

金厉旭这才想起来，在罗马垂果瑞亚酒店的时候，张教授许诺过要送金厉旭一份礼物，说是回国再送，没想到这就来了。

“张教授已经好到可以写字了吗？”金厉旭很惊喜。

曺圭贤摇摇头：“小傻瓜，想什么呢？张老师现在还在病床上躺着。但是他已经醒了，托我去装裱店里取这幅字，显然是早就写好的。”

金厉旭很感动：“张教授有心了。如果不是音乐剧排练太繁忙，我一定要亲自去医院感谢张教授。”

曺圭贤捏捏金厉旭的后颈：“我替你感谢过了，如果你真想去，可要快点，不然再过一两周，张老师说不准都出院了。”

金厉旭想了想：“那不是更好吗？到时候我做东，请张教授吃个饭。”

“小坏蛋，有钱请客，没钱付我的房费啊？”曺圭贤陶侃道。

金厉旭很认真的回答：“等到张教授出院的时候，我应该已经演了好几场了，那时候我才会有钱拿嘛。如果你想的话，我可以到时候付钱给你。”

曺圭贤看到如此认真回答问题的金厉旭，叹了口气：“不是真的要你付钱，这个地方是我们两个的家，你理所当然不用付钱。我只是和你开玩笑。”

“我知道你是在和我开玩笑，”金厉旭直视着曺圭贤的眼睛，“但关于钱的问题还是要算清啊，虽然我们是爱人关系，但是我不能因为这个关系无限制地占你的便宜。”

金厉旭拍拍曺圭贤的肩膀：“总之，曺主任医师，等我有钱了，我会还给你的。”

曺主任医师不想接话，但又不得不接话：“没关系，没钱的话，肉偿也是可以的。”

金厉旭神色复杂地看着曺圭贤：“你是医生，虽然不是男科医生，但也应该知道天天做爱有害身体健康吧？”

曺圭贤点点头：“但你我都是男人，应该知道男人是什么动物吧？”

金厉旭输了。他确实没办法反驳曺圭贤，因为天性是很难违背的，作为男人，他很清楚这一点。

“那也还是节制一些好，”金厉旭坐得离曺圭贤远了一点，“今晚分房睡吧。”

曺圭贤不知道怎么就从张老师的礼物聊到了分房睡，但这个结果显然不是曺圭贤想要的。

金厉旭傍晚洗完澡，刚坐到床上，就看见曺圭贤拿了两个玩偶进门。

“不是说好要分房睡吗？”金厉旭询问。

曺圭贤没有开口，自顾自地演起了玩偶剧——

“哦小狐狸，你为什么在这里？”曺圭贤拿着一只红色的狐狸玩偶，放在了椅子上，开口问道：“难道是在等你的朋友吗？”

“是啊是啊，我的企鹅朋友待会儿就来了，”曺圭贤变了声线，晃动小狐狸，又拿起另外一只企鹅玩偶，放在了旁边的椅子上，“你看你看，他来了！”

曺圭贤把小狐狸和大企鹅在两个椅子上并排放好，做心痛状：“在这寒冷的冬夜里，连玩偶都有人陪伴，而我却没有。”

语毕，曺圭贤捂着心口，可怜兮兮地看着金厉旭。

金厉旭被逗笑了。

哪有这么幼稚的人啊？！

“曺主任医师，我服了，我甘拜下风。”金厉旭拿曺圭贤毫无办法，“一起睡可以，但今晚真的不能做睡觉以外的其它事情了，ok？”

曺圭贤努力让自己的喜悦表现得不那么明显：“当然，我完全尊重你的意见。”

一夜无话。

第二天，又是金厉旭按时起床做早饭、做便当，然后两个人在玄关腻腻歪歪十几分钟，终于各自出发上班。

金厉旭今天一来，就感觉剧组的气氛不太对劲。

“哎呀，也不知道为什么，有的人一跃从龙套变成男二了。”几个人围在一起，叽叽喳喳说个不停，“按理讲怎么也轮不到他呀？”

不知是谁附和道：“说不定人家有某些方面的‘过人之处’，也不得而知呢！”

“你们够了没有？不去练习，在这里说闲话？”Ashley走过来，驱散了聚集的人群，“实力不行就去提升自己，在这儿说闲话，能有什么提升？”

聚集的人群一哄而散。

Ashley走到金厉旭身边，安慰道：“别多想，咱们导演经验丰富，用你就是信任你，你的实力配得上Thuy这个角色，更何况你们还很像！”

金厉旭很感激：“谢谢你，Ashley。”

“走吧，练习去吧。磨合的时间可不多了。”

午休时间，曺圭贤接到了金厉旭的电话。

“圭圭，在忙吗？”金厉旭开口问道。

曺圭贤对于金厉旭在午休时间，主动给自己打电话这件事感到不可思议，因为平时金厉旭为了不打扰曺圭贤午休和工作，都不太会联系他。

曺圭贤望着窗外，柔声回答：“没在忙，怎么了灵九？” 

金厉旭犹豫着开口：“你真的觉得我唱歌很好听吗？”

曺圭贤瞬间严肃起来：“怎么了？谁说什么了吗？”

金厉旭急忙开口：“没有，没人说什么，只是……你真的觉得我适合做音乐剧演员吗？”

“厉旭，你唱歌真的很好听，至于音乐剧，虽然我没有见过你在舞台上的样子，”曺圭贤感知到了不寻常的气氛，开口道：“但是我相信你是那种想做什么都能做好的、有天赋的人。你的善良和共情，决定了你可以诠释好你的角色。”

“谢谢你，圭圭。”金厉旭终于露出了今天的第一个笑容，“好像不论如何，只要你肯定，我的努力就有意义。那你忙吧，我挂了。”

“厉旭，”曺圭贤赶忙叫住了金厉旭。

“嗯？”

“我爱你。”

真心的，每一句“我爱你”都是真心的。

虽然以前觉得“我爱你”这三个字实在是有些轻飘飘，但遇到你以后，我才发现每一句“我爱你”真的都能够带给我力量。

现在我把这力量传递给你。

希望我的爱，能够支撑着你。

我爱你。


	17. Chapter 17

金厉旭看着导演和制作人窃窃私语，心里不停打鼓。

其实金厉旭心里再明白不过，现在看起来有些焦急的二人是在担心什么——临阵换“卡”。意语版《西贡小姐》提前半个月就放出了卡司排期，韩国不少观众都是冲着早已小有名气的韩裔音乐剧演员Vincent来的，虽然现在大家应该都知道Vincent重伤下线，没有观众在网上说什么，同时因为售票规则的原因，观众也不能退票，但这还是给了剧目制作人很多压力。

“就算不考虑这些因素，临阵换‘卡’还是太冒险了，更何况你和我们的磨合还不够。”饰演Kim的日裔女演员Ruby走到金厉旭身边，拍了拍金厉旭的后背，“我知道你在想什么，但是别紧张，你的条件不错，我看得出来，你私底下默默练习了很多遍。”

金厉旭不断摩挲着戏服衣摆：“可是我突然有些害怕了，我从来没在这么大的舞台上唱过主角。”

Ruby穿着越南的奥黛，那是专属于Kim的戏服，开口道：“Joseph，你应该知道我是从伦敦西区来的，在那里，我演过很多或无名或有名的剧目，但最令我难忘的，还是我第一次在女皇陛下剧院演《歌剧魅影》的时候，太经典的剧目，太大的舞台，我在那之前一直把站在那里当做目标，所以在正式演出前，我一周都没有睡好觉。”

“后来呢？”金厉旭显然被这个故事吸引了，伦敦西区和百老汇，没有哪个喜爱舞台艺术的人不向往。

“后来我唱砸了。”Ruby已经能够笑着讲这件伤心事了，“但当时的制作人Cameron和我讲，‘你的错误普通观众不一定会发现’，释然之后，第二天我就唱得很好了。”

Ruby扯开了金厉旭不停摩挲戏服的手：“Joseph，不论如何，请爱惜你的服装，不要把它扯坏了，这样Thuy就没有衣服穿了。”看了眼在远处的服装组，Ruby冲金厉旭眨眨眼，“你知道的，服装组的Lily不喜欢不尊重她工作成果的演员。”

“谢谢你来宽慰我，Ruby，”金厉旭稍微轻松点了，“待会儿我会好好表现的。”

Ruby看到自己的对手戏演员放松了，开心道：“你放松了就好，表哥，你好了，我和Chris才能好。”

金厉旭看到Ruby用戏里的角色称呼自己，明白这是她在帮自己入戏。演技这件事就是这样，一个人成不了一台好戏，唯有对手戏演员互相给予，才能给观众贡献好的演出。

导演和制作人已经结束了谈话，演员们都已经在幕后就位。因为金厉旭饰演的Thuy在第一幕后半部分才出现，因此他主动退到后台，不去堵塞上场口。

音乐、灯光、观众都已就位。

大幕拉启。

距离张教授的手术已经过去快一周了，明天张教授就可以出院了。曺圭贤这几天心情很好，不只是因为张教授慢慢康复，更是因为金厉旭的演出大获成功，爱人高兴起来，曺圭贤也跟着高兴了起来。

小李拿着实习报告来到曺老师的办公室，大忙人曺圭贤这才想起来，小李的实习期满，该离开了。

曺圭贤拿着小李的实习报告，有些不舍：“不考虑留在圣玛丽吗？以你的能力，转正很简单。”

“曺老师，这段时间感谢您的照顾，我学到了很多书本上没有的知识。”小李傻笑着说：“但我同时也感到自己的知识还不够丰富，本来我是打算实习之后直接工作的，但是现在我也想像您一样，去读硕士和博士，继续深造。”

小李看了眼曺圭贤，有些不好意思：“如果可能的话，我也想像您一样，去参加无国界医生组织，为世界卫生事业贡献自己的力量。”

曺圭贤欣赏地看着小李：“如果之后你真的要去，可以来找我。我当初是从日本东京办事处走的程序，如果你真的想去，我可以帮你。”

小李的眼里闪着光：“那我们约定好啦，曺老师！”

“圭贤，张教授突然呼衰了！”麻醉科的申医生火急火燎地跑来曺圭贤办公室，开口就带来了惊天消息。

曺圭贤一时反应不过来。直到被申医生硬拉着到了手术室的门口，曺圭贤才从这噩耗中回过神来。

“怎……怎么可能突然呼衰呢？”曺圭贤完全懵了，“今天下午张老师还和我谈笑风生呢？”

“是术后感染导致支气管胸膜瘘伴呼吸性衰竭，”申医生说道，“这种情况太危险了，以目前的技术，我们只能采用纤维支气管镜瘘道注胶技术来填补瘘道，以此达到治疗目的。”

朴医生瞥了曺圭贤一眼，冷冷开口：“胸膜瘘非常容易复发，还不能够多次补注，所以张院长还要进行手术。而且你知道的吧，曺圭贤，就算张院长真的能被治愈，以后也极有可能需要长期带引流管、鼻饲和呼吸机生活了。”

金医生捏了捏近乎石化的曺圭贤的肩膀：“圭贤啊，那天的手术教学用房全程录像了，咱们的操作没有问题，你不要多想。”

曺圭贤喉头紧涩，几乎说不出话。“术后感染”这几个字实在是太刺耳，当时动用的是Ⅰ类手术间，之后的护理也全部都是由经验丰富的护士进行的。单人病房、特级护理，怎么会术后感染呢？虽然知道万事万物皆有例外，但曺圭贤在心里认为这极有可能是术后并发症，而非术后感染。

一时之间，自责、内疚、羞愧、悲伤、愤怒，说不出哪种情绪更多一些，曺圭贤将自己产生的这些负面情绪照单全收。他还从来没有在自己的专业上受到过如此挫折，更没想到第一次栽倒，会是踩在自己恩师的身体上。

曺圭贤感觉自己被命运嘲弄摆布，但他毫无办法，因为这事情是确实发生的。不论他心怀不满。强自按捺，还是激烈地宣泄、奋力地反抗，都不能抵消自己把恩师送到了鼻饲和呼吸机旁边的罪孽。

当白衣天使太久了，曺圭贤第一次有了黑色情绪。就连在南苏丹，亲眼看到自己的同僚倒在手术台上的时候，曺圭贤都坚定地认为所有的付出是值得的。但在此时此刻，曺圭贤预想到之后可能会出现的种种舆论，仿若实质般地刺痛了他的耳膜和神经。

曺圭贤第一次有了动摇。

“圭贤啊，这段时间，你先休息一下。”圣玛丽的行政高层闻讯赶到了手术室门口，“你不要多想，我没有别的意思。只是我看你现在精神状态不是很好，我们要对患者负责，是不是？”

我们要对患者负责。

多么讽刺的一句话啊。

曺圭贤觉得这句话简直是话里有话、意有所指，就像一把利剑直直刺向了自己。此时的曺圭贤悲愤又绝望，但多年的精英教育还是束缚住了他的言行。

曺圭贤什么都没说，只是向领导鞠了一躬，然后迈着沉重的步子，仿佛一具行尸走肉一般，回到了自己的办公室。

简单收拾好东西，曺圭贤离开了圣玛丽。

天色已经很晚了，金厉旭左等右等，没能等到曺圭贤回家。给爱人打电话，唯有忙音。桌子上的饭菜已经凉了，金厉旭端起一盘红枣粘糕，打算回锅热一热，没想到手一滑，瓷盘掉到地上，摔成了几瓣，粘糕滚了一地。

金厉旭突然一阵没来由的心慌。迅速捡起地上的粘糕和盘子扔进垃圾桶，金厉旭出门前往圣玛丽寻找曺圭贤。

此时的曺圭贤，正在汉江边汝矣岛公园里的某张长椅上喝酒。冬日里，公园里的樱花树都只剩下了光秃秃的树干，曺圭贤的脚边，啤酒瓶散了一地。

金厉旭找到曺圭贤的时候，看到的就是这样一幅景象。金厉旭还从来没有见过这样的曺圭贤：抑郁、绝望又颓废，仿佛在质疑所有，疯狂到支离破碎。

金厉旭或许不能理解，那是信仰崩塌的表现。

“圭圭，”金厉旭跑到曺圭贤身边，轻轻拍打曺圭贤的脸，“别在这儿睡，会生病的。和我回家，好不好？”

“厉旭……”曺圭贤醉意朦胧，隐约感知到熟悉的气息，知道是金厉旭来了，“厉旭，我好累啊……”

金厉旭看着曺圭贤的眼泪顺着眼角落了下来，心痛得无以复加，又不知该如何安慰自己的爱人。

总是这样，金厉旭开始责怪自己，什么都做不了。

金厉旭疼惜地捧住曺圭贤的脸颊，轻柔地落下亲吻——先是额头、眉心，然后是左眼、右眼、鼻梁，最后是那双已经亲吻过无数遍的嘴唇。

轻轻一吻之后，金厉旭和曺圭贤额头相抵：“圭圭，感受到了吗……我的喜欢？”

曺圭贤有些回到人世间的真实感了，不禁点了点头。

“你第一次向我告白的时候，我是这样回复你的。”金厉旭用自己的鼻尖，蹭了蹭曺圭贤的鼻尖，“现在我希望你能够重新回忆起那一幕，重新记起我来。”

“圭圭，如果你要去天堂，我会陪你去天堂，如果你要下地狱，我也会陪你下地狱，”金厉旭恳切地凝视着曺圭贤的眼睛，看着爱人的眼神逐渐找回焦距，“但可不可以不要像现在这样，明明你的身体在这儿，但我却感觉你不在这里。”

曺圭贤仿佛终于灵魂归窍，紧紧拥抱住了爱人略显单薄的身躯：“对不起，对不起厉旭，对不起，我刚刚……受了太大的刺激，我不知道我怎么了，对不起……”

刚刚，世界碾压过我的身体，

我放弃了对周遭一切的考量，

仿佛无根的浮萍，

在天地间流浪。

但此刻，因为你，

我重新苏醒，

抓住生的意识，

只为呼吸你的呼吸。


	18. Chapter 18

金厉旭把曺圭贤带回家，让曺圭贤吃了感冒药、洗了热水澡，换上了舒适的居家服，又去厨房做了一碗嫩豆腐拉面给曺圭贤，看着爱人乖乖吃下去，才终于放下心来。

曺圭贤心虚地看着金厉旭：“今天你是怎么找到我的啊？”

金厉旭给曺圭贤倒了一杯热牛奶：“我去圣玛丽找你，发现你不在，但恰巧碰到了亲戚家的哥哥，他说了你和张教授的事情，又说看到你出门往公园的方向走了，我这才去公园找的你。”

曺圭贤喝下一杯热牛奶，好奇道：“我从没听你说过，你在圣玛丽还有一位哥哥。”

“小时候玩得挺好，但后来就没有联系了，”金厉旭收走杯子和拉面碗，笑道：“我也是今天去圣玛丽才知道他也在，更巧的是，他也在心外。”

曺圭贤在脑海中过了一遍心外的名单，心中隐隐约约有了答案：“不会是……金医生吧？”

金厉旭打了个响指：“Bingo！”

曺圭贤很难把性格相差如此之大的两个人联系在一起，但转念想到他们是许久不联系的亲戚关系，只能说缘分真的妙不可言。

“看来有缘分的人，总会相遇的，”曺圭贤凝望着金厉旭在厨房忙碌的身影，“不论以怎样的方式。”

“是呀，”金厉旭犹豫着开口：“那……张教授的事情，你……”

曺圭贤走到厨房，接过金厉旭手中的餐碟，涮洗了起来：“你不用如此小心翼翼，抽过一回疯，我现在平静多了。刚才洗澡的时候，我好好想了想，不论会有怎样的后果，既然是我做的，我就会认。我的责任，我来承担。”

金厉旭停下了手中的动作。他很明白，虽然曺圭贤的话是这样说，但把对自己极其重要的恩师亲手送到了那个境地，曺圭贤怎么可能真的看开呢？他还记得曺圭贤说过，比起父亲，自己更喜欢和张教授分享心事——或许对于曺圭贤而言，张教授已经不仅是老师、朋友，而更像是家人了吧。

摘下塑胶手套，金厉旭从背后拥抱住了曺圭贤：“圭圭，你不用为了我而隐藏自己的情绪。如果可以，我希望你能够对我释放全部的情绪，高兴的、难过的、兴奋的、失望的……就像是现在，你不用考虑自己的情绪会影响到我，进而影响我的演出，我只希望你展现最真实的自己。”

金厉旭把手臂收的更紧了些：“圭圭，我希望在我们的家里，我们都能真实一些，不用像在外面一样，强装镇定、亦或是伪装坚强。”

曺圭贤确实是害怕自己的负面情绪会影响到金厉旭。

因为突然变为音乐剧男二而压力太大的缘故，金厉旭在过去的几天里，一直在做噩梦。每每惊醒之后，看到还在熟睡的曺圭贤，为了不打扰爱人的睡眠，金厉旭都会重新默默闭上眼睛。

但曺圭贤其实都知道。每次金厉旭流着泪从睡梦中惊醒，曺圭贤都能感知到，几乎是同时，曺圭贤也会醒来。但为了爱人能够不对自己感到抱歉，曺圭贤往往都会装作熟睡的样子，只在之后默默收紧环抱着金厉旭的臂弯。

而在此时此刻，曺圭贤不想掩饰了。他的确是很想在爱人的怀抱里痛哭一场。

洗干净手，曺圭贤转身面对金厉旭，把脸深埋在了爱人的颈窝里。

金厉旭感受到爱人不住颤抖的身躯，颈窝里有温热的水流缓缓积聚。先是哽咽，再是低声的啜泣，最后渐渐变成了悲声哭嚎。金厉旭没有什么能做的，只能在此时一遍又一遍地轻捋着曺圭贤的脊背，沉默地分担爱人的悲伤。

冷冽的冬夜，实在是有些漫长。

第二天，曺圭贤还是按时来到了医院。尽管一路上，他都能感觉到周围的人在对他指指点点，窃窃私语。但他管不了那么多了，他要去看望张教授。

走到特护病房的楼层，曺圭贤远远看到师娘出去打饭的身影。

他没敢上前。曺圭贤还没有做好面对师娘的准备。

他只是等师娘的身影消失在楼道尽头，然后默默走进了病房。

站在病房门口，曺圭贤看着昔日神采奕奕、精神矍铄的白发老者，此时只能躺在床上，靠鼻饲和呼吸机生活，曺圭贤内心痛苦无比。说不上是哪种情绪更多一些，曺圭贤只希望，如果时间能够倒流，他绝不会为张老师做那台手术。

“老师，我来看您了，”曺圭贤不敢去到病床跟前，只在门口说话，“我真的……对不起您……”

病床上的张教授听到到曺圭贤来看自己，慢慢睁开眼睛，用力看向曺圭贤。只见曺圭贤低着头鞠躬，全身都在轻微地颤抖。

张教授此时全身上下，只有手指和眼珠还能勉强动弹。

用力发出某些不成语调、不成含义的音节，张教授试图让曺圭贤抬头看着自己。事实证明，曺圭贤也确实瞬间理解了张教授的意思，疾步上前来到张老师的床前。

看着张老师慈祥又赞许的眼神，曺圭贤眼眶微微发热。他读懂了这个眼神的含义——你做得已经很好了，我不怪你。

张教授看到曺圭贤动容的神情，明白爱徒了解了自己的意思，遂又努力活动手指，指向旁边的鼻饲和呼吸机。曺圭贤看着张老师手指的方向，内心产生了剧烈的震动。此时，曺圭贤宁愿自己没有读懂这个动作的意思。

对于张教授而言，如果未来的日子只能靠鼻饲和呼吸机生活，那么这样活着，其实毫无意义。不仅没有意义，更重要的是没有尽头的痛苦。

张教授希望自己的爱徒，能够给自己一个解脱。

曺圭贤难以置信地看着张教授。他一时间觉得，其实张老师内心还是怨怼自己的，不然为什么让自己来做这件事？不要说作为一个医生，就连作为一个世界上的渣滓，都没有任何理由与借口，去剥夺另一个人的生命——即便这是那个人所期望的。

但曺圭贤转念一想，也对，是自己把张老师变成这样的，那台不应该存在的手术是直接原因，那么就算张老师怨怼自己，也是理所应当的。更何况，张老师可能只是实在找不到第二个能够做这件事的人了——师娘是绝对不会同意的，就算同意，她也不知道该如何关闭这套自带报警系统的精密仪器；其他医生，为什么要搭上自己的前途去做这件事呢？

只有自己是最合适的人。

“老师，请给我一些考虑的时间。”曺圭贤的内心纠结万分、痛苦万分，“请您……再给自私自利的我，一些时间。”

说完这句话，曺圭贤没敢再看张教授的眼睛，几乎是落荒而逃。

跑到天台上，曺圭贤在凛冽的寒风中，终于不再那般窒息。仿佛是终于得到了呼吸机会的人，曺圭贤大口大口喘着粗气，努力平复自己的心情。

“曺圭贤，张院长让你做的那些事，你不去做吗？”朴医生不知何时也走上了天台，白大褂在此时，格外刺痛了曺圭贤的双眼。

曺圭贤下意识后退，语气惊慌：“你怎么知道——”

“我去看望张院长，没想到看到了你，然后我就从你的言行中推断了前因后果。”朴医生照例是那副冷心冷性的样子，语气也淡淡的，“一是我聪明，二是我们都知道长久地依靠鼻饲和呼吸机生活，是多痛苦的一件事。如果是我，我也会这样选择。”

曺圭贤一时间有些摸不清朴医生话里话外的意思，还在想该如何应对，只听朴医生又自顾自地开口道：“你知道我和张院长有些渊源吧。”

曺圭贤下意识点点头。

“但我想，你们可能不知道这渊源具体是什么。”朴医生缓缓开口，思绪似乎飘得很远，“十五年前，我刚刚成为医生的时候，遇到了一位癌症晚期患者，他每天都活在痛苦之中，有一天，他突然开口向我求救，希望我能够帮他脱离苦海。”

曺圭贤很惊讶，朴医生在工作之外，从来没有主动对自己说过这么多话。

“然后，我同意了。我给他注射了致死剂量的二甲噻丁，真的帮助他安乐死了。”朴医生看向远方的天空，“也正因如此，法院吊销了我的医师执照，并以故意杀人罪判我入狱改造，我在狱中表现良好，一再减刑，最后只蹲了五年监狱，就被放出来了。”

曺圭贤无法从朴医生的语气和神情中探测出他的情绪，因为朴医生的语气平淡到仿佛是在讲一件别人的事情。

朴医生吐出一口浊气：“刚被放出来的时候，我想过自杀。因为我曾经为了当一名医生真的很努力，可因为这件事，当时没有一家医院敢用我。”

曺圭贤已经猜到了结局：“所以，最后是张老师接你来了圣玛丽，对吗？”

朴医生点点头，转而看向曺圭贤：“小子，张院长对你是恩师，对我也是恩人。当时他力排众议启用我建设圣玛丽心外，一直到今天，我很感激他。所以，如果你不能做这件事，那么我不介意做第二次。”

曺圭贤一时愣在原地，两人相顾无言。

“当时，你为什么会同意呢？”曺圭贤终于开口，“即使被称为‘杀人的医生’，遭人唾弃，也要做吗？入职时候的希波克拉底誓言——”

“就是因为那个誓言，”朴医生打断了曺圭贤的话，“那里面讲，‘我将尊重病人的自主权和尊严’，痛苦的、毫无尊严地活着，和体面地死去，扪心自问，你会选哪个？”

曺圭贤无法回答。因为如果让他选，他真的会选择后者。

你呢？如果是你，你会怎么选？


	19. Chapter 19

“疯了吗？”金医生不知何时也赶到了天台，安静听完曺圭贤和朴医生的对话，金医生实在是忍不住了，“两个医生，现在在这里讨论如何剥夺一个患者的生命，这合理吗？”

僵持中的曺圭贤和朴医生被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，仿佛被撞破了什么不可与人说的秘辛。

朴医生看到金医生，知道他一定听到了刚才的对话，不禁有些慌张：“我知道你不会同意，但关于张院长的事情，我仍希望你能保守秘密。”

金医生一时气急：“我保密，然后放纵你们继续去进行杀人的计划吗？曺圭贤，老朴是个疯子也就罢了，怎么你也疯了呢？”

曺圭贤来不及应答，就被金医生从天台轰了下去，估计金医生是想留出私人空间，和朴医生恳谈一番。

曺圭贤听了朴医生一个故事，又被金医生骂了一通，来不及剖白自我，就被轰了下来。浑浑噩噩中，曺圭贤的脚步都有些虚浮了。

“师哥？”悦耳的女声从背后响起，曺圭贤内心暗叫不好，听声音和称呼，这显然是张老师的女儿、自己的师妹小张。

曺圭贤难以相信，一天之内，该见的、不该见的人竟然全见了。尤其是小张，曺圭贤实在是难以面对她——一是因为曾经张老师想撮合自己和小张，被自己回绝了；二是因为现在张老师因为自己的原因陷入了如此痛苦的境地。两个原因相加，曺圭贤实在是心怀愧疚，在小张面前不知该如何自处。

僵硬着转身，曺圭贤硬着头皮和小张打招呼：“师妹，你好，好久不见。”

“你好啊，师哥。”小张身上还带着寒冬里露水的气息，显然是接到消息刚从国外回来，“一起喝杯咖啡吗？”

曺圭贤摆摆手：“你不先去看望一下张老师吗？”

小张微笑道：“我去看过了，有些问题想问你。一起喝杯咖啡吧？”

实在是不好拒绝，曺圭贤提议：“那么，咱们医院的公共茶水间，应该是还有咖啡的，但就是……速溶。”

小张看透了曺圭贤在想什么，噗嗤一笑：“好啊，我也好久没喝速溶咖啡了，有些想念。”

在去往茶水间的路上，为了避免尴尬，小张一直主动提出有关张教授病情的问题，曺圭贤知无不言，等真正走到茶水间的时候，其实已经没什么问题要问了。

“听完你的说明，我想你不必太自责，”小张轻车熟路地拿出三包速溶咖啡沏好，“老爸的病情变成这样，不是你的错。”

曺圭贤给自己沏咖啡的手顿了顿，没想到小张会是如此态度：“我以为，你会怪我。事实上，你也确实应该怪我，是我的错。”

小张端起一次性纸杯：“不要给自己拦责，手术录像我还没来得及看，但既然你们几位医生共同把关都说没问题，那么这就不是你的错。要知道，任何一台手术，哪怕是最简单的手术，也有术后感染或并发症的风险。”

曺圭贤又何尝不知道这个道理呢？上学的时候，老师讲过那么多的案例，这些年来自己也临床观察了无数病例，他又怎么能不知道任何一台手术都有风险呢？但心理上的坎儿，过不去。

“我在美国的圣塔菲研究所待了快六年，六年来，我和我的团队致力于打破医学与其它学科之间的壁垒，寻找全新的减轻患者病痛的模式，但是收效甚微。”小张长叹了一口气，“师哥，我想现在你担心的，是老爸拜托你的另一件事，对吧？”

曺圭贤很诧异，他知道自己的这个小师妹不是一般人，天生聪明，学习成绩好，但没想到在看人这方面，也这么强了。

小张看着曺圭贤惊讶的表情，扯出一个微笑：“不是我了解你，所以能看透你的心，而是我太了解我老爸了，所以我能猜到他的想法。”

“他是个体面人，师哥，”小张放下杯子，直视曺圭贤的眼睛，“我今天来和你说这些话，不是想道德绑架你，让你一定要去做些什么。我只是想告诉你，我不再是当年跟在你屁股后面的小女孩了，你也不必对我有任何愧疚。不论我们想法是否相同，总之我老爸的事，我会解决的，希望你不要自以为是地拦着我。”

小张说完这句话，径直离开。

曺圭贤几乎是瞬间就明白了小张话里的意思。他这个小师妹，终究是长成有主见的大姑娘了。

“你什么时候回美国？”曺圭贤高声询问。

小张没有回头，只是冲后挥了挥手：“明天下午的飞机。”

那就是今晚了。曺圭贤心里暗自盘算，只有今晚有机会了。曺圭贤以前从没发现，自己这个小师妹是个做事这么果断的人。

没有犹豫的时间，曺圭贤掏出手机，给金厉旭去了电话。

“圭圭？”金厉旭难得今天没有演出排期，正在家里练习瑜伽。

“厉旭，我……今晚可能不回家了。”

曺圭贤的声音有些许颤抖，金厉旭立刻捕捉到了这种细微的变化。按捺下心中的不安，金厉旭强作镇定地开口：“是今晚要加班吗？那明天晚上——”

“今后可能有一段时间，我都不能回家了。”曺圭贤有些哽咽，红了眼眶，“厉旭，我真的是个只考虑自己的、自私的人……对不起。”

金厉旭不知道发生了什么，但直觉告诉他，应该与张教授有关：“是关于张教授的事情吗？”

“是的，而且如果今天我不做，我可能会后悔一辈子。”曺圭贤有些说不下去了：“只是如果我今天做了，我会对不起你。所以，厉旭，如果后果太严重的话，不必等我，我们——”

“我会守着这里，等你回来的。”金厉旭打断了曺圭贤即将出口的话，“圭圭，那些伤人的话，请你不要说出口。”

“既然是今天不做会后悔一辈子的事情，那么我当然会支持你，因为我知道，你也会在这种时候支持我。”金厉旭清了清嗓子，让自己的声音听起来不会太无力，“圭圭，我爱你，不只是爱你这个人，我也爱你所伫立的地方，和你坚持的事情。去做吧，我会在你身后。”

曺圭贤鼻头发酸，内心千万感慨：“厉旭，我发现，除了‘我爱你’之外，我竟不知该说些什么来表达我的感情。”

金厉旭眼眶含泪，也只是笑：“那就只说‘我爱你’，也是可以的。”

“厉旭，”曺圭贤下了决心，“这件事结束之后，我们就去美国登记结婚，好吗？”

金厉旭没想到求婚来的如此突然，他出现了瞬间的宕机。随后反应过来的金厉旭终于抑制不住自己的眼泪，可嘴上还在开玩笑：“去美国不如去意大利，我的意语比我的英语要好。”

曺圭贤知道金厉旭同意了，流着泪说道：“去哪里都好，只是等的时间可能有点长，或许五年，或许十年，也有可能是二十年。”

话说到这个份儿上，金厉旭已经完全明白曺圭贤要去做什么了：“多久我都会等，如果你真的……我会每天去看你的。”

曺圭贤不能继续给爱人打电话了，再这样下去，他会失去做事情的勇气：“厉旭，我爱你。”

金厉旭知道这是告别的话语，犹豫半天，最终也只回答了同一句：“圭圭，我也爱你。”

挂断电话，曺圭贤开始为晚上的事情做准备。他先去了护士站，把晚上的值班护士撤下，又将轮值医生换成了自己。

一切准备妥当，只等天黑。

傍晚，小张拎着酒走进了张教授的病房。

“爸，你平时一直说我不回家，心里没你们，”小张走到张教授床边，看着只有眼球和手指勉强能动的父亲，忍不住哽咽，“可你看现在，这种关键时刻，不是还要看我嘛。”

小张把米酒放到床头：“这是你平时最爱喝的酒了，我虽然平时不回来，但都记得。以前我和妈不让你喝，是怕对你心脏不好，现在我不管你了。”

小张走到呼吸机旁，看着电源键，眼泪簌簌而下：“爸，你真的是我见过的最好的爸爸，如果有下辈子，希望你还能继续做我的爸爸。”

下定决心，小张伸手摁向电源键，即将触碰到的瞬间，一只手拦住了她。

“师哥？”小张微微皱眉，“我和你说过，希望你不要自以为是地来阻拦我。”

曺圭贤摇摇头：“我不是来阻拦你的，我是来帮你的。”

小张对这个答案始料未及，一时有些怔愣。

“看来你还是不了解我，”曺圭贤笑道，“不过没关系，你不用了解我。可如果想帮张老师脱离苦海，你必须要了解这台呼吸机。”

“这是德尔格Savina 300型呼吸机，和其它型号都不同。撤机的时候，在按电源键之前，必须要进行一系列程序化撤机评估，否则会引发通气量和压力报警。”

曺圭贤介绍完，转头看向自己的小师妹：“所以你不行，得我来。”


	20. Chapter 20

曺圭贤和小张僵持着，谁都不肯将机会拱手相让。

“理论，我可能说不过你，但实操，尤其是我们医院的这些设备，我比你强。”曺圭贤挡在呼吸机前面，据理力争，“难道你想让报警系统把值班的人都引来吗？”

小张双手抱臂，抬头直视曺圭贤：“以我对你的了解，你来之前应该已经把轮值的医生护士都撤下去了，你不会连累其他人，我懂的。”

曺圭贤无语：“你以为没了那几位医生护士，机器报警就没人管吗？”

“不，我的意思是，如果今天你做了，你就要负全责，”小张摇摇头，“不要把自己的前途都搭进去。”

曺圭贤气急：“那难道要我眼睁睁看着你断送自己的前途吗？张老师因为我变成了这个样子，我能不管他的女儿吗？”

“本来不想和你说的，其实我一直觉得，比起我，我爸更喜欢你。所以对于我爸而言，你的前途或许更重要。”小张坐到病床边上，看着一动不动的张教授，“从初中起，我就活在你的阴影里，那时候你才上本科，但已经常来我们家串门了。每次你走以后，我爸都要在我面前夸你好久，你对我而言，就是那个‘别人家的孩子’。”

“我一直在想，为什么爸爸经常夸奖你，却吝啬对我的赞美呢？为了得到他的一句夸奖，我甚至完全复制了你的成长路线。”小张看着有些惊诧的曺圭贤，“你上过的初高中重点班，我都考进去了，之后我也选择了你的大学、你的专业，你保持着没人能破的绩点和获奖记录，也被我刷新了。甚至有段时间，我一直跟着你，就是为了知道你身上到底有什么优点，是我没有的。我想，我总该得到我爸的夸奖了吧。”

“后来有一次，我和同专业的一个男生竞争一个美国的保送名额，我比他的绩点高出不知道多少，但我爸还是选择了他。我爸和我讲‘女孩子不要总想着去外面闯，好好顾家更重要’。”小张自嘲地笑笑，“直到那时，我才发现，其实我爸只是更看好男人而已。”

曺圭贤第一次听小张说起这个故事。他没有想到，在自己眼里幽默慈祥、敬业勤勉的恩师，在另一个人眼里，会有完全不同的形象。这让曺圭贤开始重新思索自己看人的方式。

“你看，女性在这个社会想要成功，似乎就是要付出格外多的努力。甚至有时候，格外多的努力也不行，只因为性别，我们会受到更为严苛的对待。”小张重新站起身，面对曺圭贤，“所以，我爸可能见不得你断送前程，只能我来了。你把操作流程告诉我，我学习能力很强的。”

曺圭贤反击：“那你想过师娘吗？如果师娘知道你亲手断送了张老师的生命，师娘会怎么想？”

小张沉吟片刻，开口道：“我妈会理解的，她——”

话还没来得及说完，远处的走廊里传来了熟悉的脚步声。

小张大惊：“是我妈的脚步声！”

“今晚师娘来了，可能就不走了。”曺圭贤结合过往的经验，迅速推断，“小张，你知道的，师娘不会单独和老师的男性下属或者男学生待在一起，所以我去拖住师娘不合适，需要你出面了。”

小张知道她没办法拒绝，这个赶人的理由简直无懈可击。

“快点吧，再不走，师娘就到门口了。”曺圭贤故作轻松地开玩笑，“我现在可没脸见师娘。”

小张穿好外套，走出病房时回头看了曺圭贤一眼，眼神复杂：“师哥……”

曺圭贤笑笑：“你终于又肯叫我‘师哥’了，那我就当你原谅我了。”

小张没有再说什么，径直走出了病房。

“妈，我刚才听护士说有些东西咱们得准备啊……”

曺圭贤听到走廊里响起的交谈和逐渐远去的脚步声，放心了下来。看了眼躺在床上的人，曺圭贤来不及调动更多的情感，开始按流程撤机。

终于完成了最后一步。曺圭贤按下电源键，看到昔日的恩师眼含泪水，微笑着向自己告别。

曺圭贤平静地目送恩师离开，而后拿起手机，拨打了报警电话。完成了这一切，曺圭贤走出病房，背靠着房门滑坐在冰凉的地上，流下了两行热泪。

突然，有人拥抱住了自己。熟悉的气味，熟悉的怀抱，曺圭贤顷刻间就猜到了这个怀抱的主人。

“厉旭，你怎么来了？”

金厉旭亲了亲曺圭贤的发顶：“我怕今晚我不来，日后我会后悔。”

曺圭贤把全部的重量都靠在了金厉旭身上：“你早就来了，对吗？一直在病房外等我吗？”

金厉旭点点头，收紧了拥抱爱人的手臂：“从那位女士出来的时候，我就在病房外了。”

曺圭贤有些懊恼：“我本来，不想让你看到我杀人——”

“圭圭，不要这样说自己，”金厉旭让曺圭贤看着自己，“请你不要用这样的词语来描述自己。”

曺圭贤垂下了眼眸。

金厉旭看到曺圭贤这个样子，急忙转移话题道：“对了圭圭，我今晚来，是有很重要的事情的。”

曺圭贤抬眼看着金厉旭。

“圭圭，今天下午你给我打电话，说事情结束后，要去国外登记结婚，我越想越觉得自己答应得有些草率。”说着，金厉旭把曺圭贤从地上拉起来，“所以我现在，想补上本该有的那一步。”

曺圭贤还没来得及反应爱人话里的意思，只见金厉旭从大衣口袋里掏出了一个蓝丝绒的盒子，单膝跪地道：“曺圭贤先生，请问你愿意成为我永恒的另一半，和我结婚吗？”

金厉旭打开盒子，里面躺着一枚宝蓝色的星形吊坠，吊坠里还住着一只火红色的小狐狸，赫然就是曺圭贤送给金厉旭的那条。

“来不及去买戒指了，”金厉旭有些不好意思，“你说过，看到这个就会想到我，那么，我把自己送给你。”

金厉旭双眼亮晶晶的：“就算没有戒指，你也能和我结婚吗？”

曺圭贤在下午提出结婚请求的时候，还很勇敢，但现在，看着单膝跪地的金厉旭，曺圭贤却有些退缩了。他是在害怕，也实在是担心。刚刚，曺圭贤亲手断送了自己未来的自由和前程，但金厉旭不一样。金厉旭还年轻，在音乐剧圈也已经小有名气，他还可以拥有美好的未来和更好的爱人。

曺圭贤试图扶起金厉旭：“厉旭，我可能……可能会有很长一段时间——”

“没关系的，我都不担心，你为什么担心啊？”金厉旭看着犹犹豫豫的曺圭贤，有些恼火地起身，“今天不管你答不答应，我都要强娶强嫁。”

金厉旭一把揽过曺圭贤的头，伏在爱人耳边，警告道：“不然，我就按照当初约定好的，把你杀了，泡在福尔马林里。”

窗外，警笛在寂静的夜里突兀地响了起来，红蓝交替的灯光透过窗户打在黑暗的楼道里，让人头晕目眩。

曺圭贤感受到金厉旭贴上来的嘴唇，火热又柔软。曺圭贤想，或许人这一生只有一次这样的心动和疯狂，哪怕他把我掏心挖肺，只要把我的骸骨扔到他的窗前，我就能心满意足。 *

“既然你执迷不悟，那今后你都不会再有后悔的机会了。”曺圭贤强迫金厉旭与自己对视，“最后的机会，你还可以逃。”

“我里里外外都烙印上了你的痕迹，我能逃去哪儿？况且，”金厉旭狠狠咬了一口曺圭贤的下唇，轻声道：“你不在我身边，哪里都没有意义。”

警笛声越发近了，曺圭贤甚至在隐约间听到了杂乱无章的脚步声。

不再有任何犹豫，曺圭贤一手搂住金厉旭的腰，一手托住爱人的后脑，撬开对方的唇齿，大肆进攻。

金厉旭从没感受过这样凶狠的曺圭贤，哪怕是在失控的那天晚上，曺圭贤也没有这样对待过自己。比起接吻，更像是在进行某种残忍的宗教仪式，曺圭贤仿佛要把金厉旭嚼碎。嘴唇不知破了多少个口子，血的腥甜在口腔弥漫。

直到二人被警察拉开。曺圭贤不给金厉旭换气的机会，金厉旭差点以为自己就要窒息而亡了——不过也好，在爱人面前殉情，也算永生。*

被手铐铐住的时候，曺圭贤终于平息了自己翻腾的杀戮欲望。文明人的理性回归，曺圭贤看着金厉旭终究没能送出去的吊坠，什么都没有说，只是隔着躁动的人群，深深地望了一眼金厉旭的眼睛。

金厉旭瞬间理解了那个眼神中的全部含义。无法上前，金厉旭只是冲着爱人点点头。

照顾好自己。

我会一直等待着你。

不用担心我。

我爱你。

我爱你。

*化用Newa’i.


	21. Chapter 21

曺圭贤来到首尔南部看守所已经有一个月的时间了。事实上，这里没有他想象中可怕，虽然的确有“老欺新”的现象存在，但总体而言一切都还好。尤其曺圭贤感觉狱警格外照顾自己，虽然不知道原因，但曺圭贤的确比别的犯人获得了更多的优待。

“2046，有人找你。”狱警的声音再一次回荡在劳改场地的时候，房间里的很多犯人都在心里暗自嘀咕。

一个大叔凑过来：“你小子可真行啊，刚来的时候每天都有人见就算了，我们也是这么过来的，没想到这都快一个月了，还有人不停地来找你。”

“认识的人多罢了。”曺圭贤放下手里正在熨烫的衣服，搁置好熨斗，和狱警穿过劳改场和安检区，走到了探监室。

金厉旭已经等候多时了。这段时间，金厉旭并不是每天都能够来这里，一是因为自己还有音乐剧的演出，二是因为看守所有探监限制，只有在规定的时间内能够见面，并且同一个犯人一天只能见一个人，很多时候，金厉旭来到这里，发现曺圭贤的探视名额已经没有了。

曺圭贤看到金厉旭，露出了多日来难得的笑容：“厉旭，最近演出顺利吗？”

金厉旭点点头，隔着玻璃，电话筒里的声音有些不真实：“这几天，你还好吗？”

“你放心，现在我和他们已经很熟了，他们不会再欺负我。”曺圭贤宽慰道，“况且你知道的，我现在每天朝六晚九，比在外面的作息还要规律。”

金厉旭放心了点，小心翼翼开口询问：“一个月了，你的父母，他们来过了吗？”

曺圭贤沉吟片刻：“一审之后我父亲来过了，并且带来了一些关于上诉的意见，很有参考价值。”

金厉旭直到今天也无法接受爱人已经在狱中的事实。自从曺圭贤一个月前被拷走以后，金厉旭想过很多方法，但他在韩国根基不深，也没有太多积蓄，根本无法使力。

更让金厉旭无法接受的是，半个月以前，首尔地方法院对曺圭贤的案件进行审判，最终的结果是吊销医师执照，并判处无期徒刑。

“虽然这已经是考虑到实际情况和自首行为的判决，但因为有先前的判例，所以父亲带来的律师建议我提起抗诉。”曺圭贤知道自己被格外照拂，“现在想来，我在狱中受到的很多优待，应该是我父亲在外活动的结果。”

金厉旭听了曺圭贤的话，心事重重。刚要开口，又仿佛突然想起了什么：“圭圭，我们现在的通话会被监听吗？”

“按理说应该是这样，”曺圭贤示意金厉旭看自己身后，“但是你瞧，他们甚至不现场监视我，这也是我得到的‘格外’的那一部分。”

“圭圭，之前有人给我寄了一封匿名信，信里的人说他欠你的，这次会还回来。”金厉旭知道不会有人监听通话，遂大胆开口：“本来我以为这是恶作剧，不想相信的。但信后面随附的U盘里包含了现任首尔高等法院院长在内，其中131名法官的部分资料，或长或短，都是关切的利害之处。”

曺圭贤被这好似影视剧般的情节惊到，一时怔愣。这让他想起自己高三那年的车祸之后，也是一封匿名信件，邮来解释、道歉。

金厉旭看到曺圭贤由震惊转为若有所思的神情，立刻明白了这其中应该有哪些自己不知道的关节。但曺圭贤不想说，金厉旭也默契地不去询问。

“圭圭，看来这封信是真的。既然如此，我在想是不是要把这个U盘给你父亲，”金厉旭提议，“这资料在我手里，发挥不了什么作用，甚至可能节外生枝。不如给伯父，他在韩国的根基比我深太多了。”

曺圭贤很担心。一是因为这份资料在金厉旭手里确实太过危险了，对方是什么人，曺圭贤一无所知，如果因为自己，牵扯到金厉旭的安全，那是曺圭贤最担心的事情。二是金厉旭有可能会和自己的父亲见面，而自己还没有来得及和家里讲。不管送与不送，似乎都会牵连到金厉旭——虽然自己现在这个样子已经拖累他了。

金厉旭看着曺圭贤纠结的样子，心中暗暗叹了口气——自己的爱人总是这个样子。明明也有很凶狠的一面，但绝大多数时候都会有些畏手畏脚，不管自己说多少遍“我爱你”。表达多少次真心，曺圭贤似乎都意识不到他们两个已经绑定，成为命运共同体了。

隔着玻璃，金厉旭没办法像往日那样做亲密的动作，甚至因为监控摄像头开着的原因，自己的手也不能离玻璃太近。

突然间，有歌声通过话筒传进曺圭贤的耳朵，熟悉的旋律与嗓音，是那首《宝蓝星》。

“圭圭，我们是互相守护的关系啊，”金厉旭有些无奈，“不要总是觉得抱歉，即使现在你口头不说，我也能看出来，你心里的歉意。”

“你说，你是为我沉醉的大傻瓜，”金厉旭指了指自己的心脏，又指了指曺圭贤的心脏，“我也为你沉醉呀，你就是我那颗独一无二的宝蓝星。”

曺圭贤眼眶微微泛红，但还来不及说话，狱警就推门而入：“2046，时间到了。”

尽管知道这已经是最大程度被照顾后的时间，但对于两个相爱而又不得不分开的人来讲，还是太短了。但监狱就是这样，犯人要绝对服从。

金厉旭目送着曺圭贤离开，随后动身前往曺圭贤父母家。

让金厉旭没想到的是，刚出看守所的门，自己就被拦住了。

“请问，是金厉旭先生吗？”眼前的青年人西装革履，引着金厉旭看了眼停在不远处的现代雅科仕，“院长希望和您聊一聊。”

金厉旭顺着青年人指引的方向看去，车窗后面是一张熟悉的脸。曺圭贤曾经给金厉旭看过自己父母的照片，金厉旭记得，那就是曺圭贤的父亲。

不用再大费周章地跑到对方家里，金厉旭轻松了不少。乖乖跟着青年人上车，金厉旭终于见到了曺圭贤的父亲。

其实是和蔼可亲又有些威严的形象，金厉旭和曺父打完招呼，才后知后觉地紧张了起来。

金厉旭措辞着开口：“我是金厉——”

“我知道你是谁，我查过你。”曺父开口，“我也知道你和圭贤的关系，本来我是不赞同的，但是现在我同意了。”

金厉旭瞳孔地震，差点怀疑自己的耳朵。同意？这就同意了吗？见家长的环节比想象中轻松多了。

“没什么能比现在的情况更糟了，你说呢？”曺父叹了口气，“况且圭贤十八岁发生了那件事之后，我和夫人就达成了一致，只要他能够幸福健康地活着，就可以了。”

曺父回忆道：“只是这孩子似乎从小被我们规训惯了，也不愿意和我们交流……当然，最主要的原因可能是因为我们也没有主动和他交流过，是我们的错。”

金厉旭试探着问：“那么，请问伯母为什么不来看圭贤呢？刚刚我们聊到这件事，看得出来，圭贤有些伤心。”

“我夫人知道判决结果以后，伤心过度，”曺父眉头紧蹙，“本来我不想动用人脉干涉司法，但是张院长的死确实影响很复杂，圭贤得到的判决有问题，我不得不这样做。”

曺父向金厉旭伸手：“我知道你为什么找我，这也是我提前来找你的原因。你做得对，给我是最安全的。”

“无意冒犯，但，”金厉旭握紧了随身背包，“您是怎么知道我手上有这份东西的？”

曺父看到金厉旭紧张的样子，明白金厉旭不放心：“知道的太多，对你们不会有好处，你们只需要知道，不论是寄出这封信的人，还是我，亦或我们，都是真心想帮你们的人。这就够了。”

金厉旭左思右想，现在没有比把资料交给曺父更有用的办法了。最终，金厉旭把U盘交给了曺父。

“二审势必会成功，如果有可能的话，五年之内圭贤就会出来，”曺父接过U盘，“他出来以后，如果有可能的话，你就带着圭贤去意大利生活吧，最好不要再回韩国了。”

金厉旭虽然不知道确切的原因，但从曺父严肃认真的语气里，金厉旭感知到事情并不简单。紧接着，金厉旭意识到自己还没有服兵役。

虽然从高中起就在意大利上学，但金厉旭并没有变换国籍。因此，他还没有履行对国家的义务。

“我们就说到这里吧，”曺父犹豫着，最终还是拍了拍金厉旭的头，“你是个好孩子，我知道的。为了你的安全着想，之后如果没有大事，不要来找我们，只去看圭贤就可以了。”

金厉旭向曺父道别，自己一个人坐公交车回去。

四五十分钟的路程里，金厉旭盘算着未来的规划，心里过了一遍又一遍曺父的话。他恍惚间觉得，自己是不是也因为太缺少和父母的沟通，所以才会有了现在的局面呢？不应该赌气了，要回去看一看父母才是啊。尤其，自己要尽快去服兵役才行，这样之后才好带着曺圭贤离开这个是非之地。

还没有问圭圭会不会同意，金厉旭暗自思索。毕竟对于自己而言，人生的大半时间都在意大利度过，在那里，金厉旭有学业、有事业、有好友，几乎就是第二个故乡。可对于曺圭贤而言，意大利是完全的异国他乡，他甚至不会意语。

金厉旭着实有些太累了。今天一天接收到的消息实在是有点多，一桩桩一件件，都压在金厉旭的心上。

但无论如何，金厉旭还是做了一个决定：在曺圭贤二审判决结束之后，去服兵役。


	22. Chapter 22

金厉旭来到家门口的时候，还觉得有些不真实。自从那天见了曺父以后，和自己父母好好谈一谈的想法就一直在金厉旭的脑子里萦绕不去。尤其在决定了要去服兵役之后，金厉旭没有再做犹豫，径直上了门。

父母当时的不支持与不理解，是金厉旭心头最大的创伤，尽管在向家里出柜前，金厉旭就已经做好了最坏的打算，但真正陷入到那种境地里，到底还是不一样。

金厉旭在门前犹豫着要不要敲门的时候，正撞上买菜回来的母亲。

“妈……”金厉旭一时不知该怎么自如地开始话题，实在是很想掉头逃跑。

金母手上的菜掉到了地上：“厉旭？”

自己的儿子实在是太久没回来了。自从几年前金厉旭向家里出柜以后，很长一段时间里，金厉旭都没有回家，甚至没有打过电话。好在，金父在意大利的生意场上有朋友帮忙照看金厉旭，这才不至于音讯全无。

金母过了最初的震惊，赶忙上前开门，把自己的儿子迎到家里。而后好好打量了一番自己的孩子。

“瘦了，”金母的眼光在儿子身上梭巡，“瘦了好多，在外面过得好吗？”

不知为何，明明应该是温馨的场面，金厉旭却有些尴尬。

稍稍后退了一步，金厉旭点点头：“在外面过得很好，您不用担心。”

金母敏感地感知到了儿子的疏离，遂整理了自己的心情：“啊……那，今天中午就别走了，你想吃什么？粘糕？大酱汤？”

“妈，我从来不吃大酱汤。”金厉旭苦笑，“您不必准备了，父亲呢？”

金母有些无措：“你爸他去意大利了，生意上有些事需要处理。怎么？你这次回来有什么重要的事情吗？”

“我要去服兵役了，”金厉旭平静地告知自己的母亲：“大概半个月之后，我会现役入伍。”

“这太突然了！”金母惊呼，但转念一想，自己的儿子已经不小了，也该是时候去履行国家义务了，于是补充道：“那也好，你也该去了。”

金母和金厉旭一时都不知道该说些什么。

沉默了一会儿，金厉旭开口：“妈，我找到了一个很好的人，有机会的话，想介绍给你们认识。”

“圭贤确实是个好孩子。”金母下意识地接话，说完才意识到自己说漏了嘴。

金厉旭皱眉：“您和父亲，调查我吗？”

“没有没有没有，我们绝对没有调查过你！”金母仿若惊弓之鸟，急忙解释，生怕儿子误解自己，“之前，圭贤上门拜访过我们！”

金厉旭确实是不知道曺圭贤来找过自己的父母，曺圭贤从来没有提起过这件事。

金母看到金厉旭惊讶的表情，明白曺圭贤真的像当初约定好的那样，没有对金厉旭说起过这件事。但现在自己既然说漏了嘴，也没有隐瞒的必要了。

金母一五一十地把那天的情形讲了出来：“大概一个月前，他带着自己的身份证、征信证明、体检报告和工资流水单过来找过我们，和我们讲了你们两个人之间的情况。本来他希望我们能帮他保密的，但我还是不小心说出来了。”

金厉旭推算了一下时间，那应该正好是曺圭贤向自己求婚之前。难怪曺圭贤会突然提及，原来是早有准备。

“他和我们讲了很多，关于他自己，关于你，关于你们。厉旭，现在我只希望你幸福快乐就好。”金母犹豫着，最终还是摸了摸儿子的脸颊，“圭贤是个不错的孩子，你父亲虽然依旧不做声，但我明白他不是老顽固。我会帮你们给他吹耳边风的，嗯？”

“圭贤和我们讲完以后，我们才发现，自己过去只忙着挣钱，忽略了你的感受，”金母眼眶微红，“养孩子不是只给钱就行的，好的物质条件固然重要，但不是必需的。或许，陪伴才是永恒的主题。厉旭，以后，我们还能有机会弥补你吗？”

金厉旭眼中含泪，他没想到自己的母亲竟然能够说出这些，重新接纳自己，解开自己的心结。

用力点点头，金厉旭终于再一次像个孩子一样，扑进了母亲温暖的怀抱。金母得到了儿子的谅解，心中也如释重负。

母子二人在客厅的沙发上拥抱着哭了好一会儿。金厉旭好像想起了什么，和母亲说道：“妈，之后我还会再来的。但现在，我想去找那个人。”

想去找他，想去见他。金厉旭突然很想知道曺圭贤到底瞒着自己做了多少事。

金母理解地点点头：“去吧，穿好衣服，小心着凉。”

冲出家门，坐上公交，金厉旭满心满眼都是曺圭贤，想见他，想见他，金厉旭现在只想见曺圭贤。

但很奇怪，金厉旭真正看到曺圭贤的一瞬间，那颗悸动的心不仅没有平静下来，反而跳得愈加快些。

“厉旭啊，最近演出顺利吗？”曺圭贤隔着玻璃，冲着金厉旭笑。

金厉旭看着冲自己微笑的曺圭贤，脸微微发烫。

曺圭贤看到今天莫名有些不一样的金厉旭，担忧地询问：“你生病了吗？”

“我没有生病，圭圭，”金厉旭突然没来由地问了一句：“咱们以后要孩子吗？”

曺圭贤有些发懵，笑道：“咱们生不了呀，灵九，你真的是发烧了吧？”

金厉旭却很严肃：“我是说收养，你想要一个孩子吗？”

看到如此认真的金厉旭，曺圭贤也收了开玩笑的心：“发生了什么事情吗？为什么突然说这些？是我父母难为你了吗？”

“你的父母和我的父母都很理解，我相信你知道，”金厉旭隔着玻璃，凝望着曺圭贤的眼睛。“我只是突然想到，如果要过一辈子的话，我们真的应该好好思考这个问题。”

金厉旭确实是这样想的。在知道曺圭贤为自己做的事情之后，金厉旭终于下定决心要和这个人过一辈子了。

之前的两次求婚都太过感性，夹杂些可能再也见不了面的遗憾和疯狂。但现在，金厉旭可以凭良心说，这是自己的大脑在理性思考之后做出的决定。

婚姻很复杂。马克思说，婚姻是人类社会最后的奴隶制；网络流行语说，婚姻是爱情的坟墓。人很难确定自己遇到的另一半，是否是值得自己步入婚姻殿堂的。任何的感性和冲动，任何缺乏理性的思考，都可能会带来名为“婚姻”的悲剧。

但现在金厉旭很笃定，曺圭贤是值得的。

恍惚间，金厉旭仿佛回到了阿西西的圣方济各圣殿。他坐在教堂的长椅上，看到金色的朝阳透过玻璃花窗洒在曺圭贤的身上，空气中微尘悬浮，管风琴琴音袅袅。现在的金厉旭才终于读懂了对视那一瞬间，自己心中的声音——或许冥冥之中，圣母已然祝福了自己。

曺圭贤望着金厉旭，思考良久，才终于回答：“其实有没有孩子对我而言都一样，我只要有你就足够了。或许，你想要一个孩子吗？”

金厉旭点头：“我想收养一个孩子，我们会全程参与孩子的成长，对吗？”

曺圭贤明白了爱人话语的含义。金厉旭从小缺少来自父母的关心与爱护，这使得金厉旭现在有些自卑。这个孩子，会成为金厉旭的情感投射，亦或是对小时候自己的补偿。或许金厉旭自己都没有发现这一点，但曺圭贤敏锐地捕捉到了。

“我们会好好对待这个孩子的，”曺圭贤笑着，不忘开玩笑：“只是这个孩子要坚强一些，不然有两个爸爸，却没有妈妈，在我们国家可能会被排挤吧。”

“那么，我们带着孩子去意大利生活，如何？”金厉旭适时地提出了这个迟早要解决的问题，“虽然意大利因为宗教的原因，氛围也不会太宽松，但至少那里允许抗议。”

曺圭贤清楚金厉旭一直在为自己考虑，所以不会贸然提出这种建议，这应该是长辈的意思。

曺圭贤眼中闪烁着浮动的星光：“好啊，等我出来，我们带着孩子去意大利生活吧。”

“那么，还有一件事，我要和你说，”金厉旭拿着电话听筒，“现在我的演出只剩不到半个月就结束了，你不能来看，好可惜。”

“以后会有机会的。”曺圭贤这样回答着，心里很清楚这是个铺垫。

“半个月之后，你的二审肯定结束了，那之后我会入伍。”金厉旭笑了笑，“之前说好我会天天来看你的，看来我要失约了。”

曺圭贤早就知道迟早会有这样一天的。自从知道金厉旭还没有入伍后，曺圭贤就知道自己肯定有一天要送他去军队。只是他没想到，会在这样的一个时间点，这样的一个情境下。

“但至少我们还有半个月的时间，不是吗？”曺圭贤眼眶微红，却依旧努力活跃气氛，“不知道我有没有选择探监人的权利，如果有的话，我一定会拒绝其他所有访客的。”

金厉旭眼中含泪，却也笑道：“那以后我每天早点来，把其他人的机会都抢走。”

曺圭贤有些哽咽：“没办法送你入伍，这可能是我一辈子的遗憾。”

“乖，”金厉旭安慰道，“你争取来接我退伍就可以了。”

“还是很遗憾，”曺圭贤红着眼眶，“我只是希望，你人生中的每个重要节点，都有我的身影。”


	23. Chapter 23

一切都按照预期进行。曺圭贤提出的抗诉被接纳，二审由首尔高等法院进行，今天就是开庭日。

金厉旭为了入伍已经剃了寸头，活像个毛栗子，陪着曺父坐在旁听席里。朴医生和金医生也来了，他们的位置更靠后，挨着媒体席。其余的旁听席由旁听观众抽签决定。

还未开庭，金厉旭听到身后有人窃窃私语：“听说了吗，这次被告请的律师是李赫宰。”

一人接话：“是那个‘首尔必胜客’吗？”

“可不是，人家十二年律师生涯里就失败过一次。”最先开口的人感叹道：“也不知道是怎么做到的，完全神话啊！”

第三人凑上去插话道：“你们不知道吗？李赫宰的父亲是大法院的十三名大法官之一，听说还兼任司法行政处的处长。”

“哎呦，那难怪了，”最先开口的人语气难掩羡慕，“我要是有这么个父亲，还至于像现在这样吗？”

金厉旭没有继续听他们之后的对话，只侧头向曺父询问情况是否属实。曺父点了点头，默认了这种说法。

金厉旭顿时放心了。如果李赫宰真的像他们所说这么厉害的话，那么即便是公诉罪，应该也有转圜的余地。更何况，他们手里有匿名人送来的法宝——那份资料。

开庭审理准备就绪，全部人员入席。由于二审实行三人合议制，故有审判长和两名审判员共三名法官入座。

书记员查验人员并宣布法庭纪律的时候，金厉旭实在是很紧张。他从来没有进过法院，最重要的是，他最心爱的人即将上庭接受审判。

曺父轻声安慰金厉旭：“别担心，我们一定会赢。”

金厉旭轻声问：“因为那份资料？还是因为李赫宰律师的背景？”

曺父回答：“因为我们遇到了真正的转机。”

“转机？”金厉旭不理解这句话。

曺父但笑不语。

书记员归位，审判长敲击法槌，宣布开庭。核对完当事人和案由，宣布参会人员名单，并告知相关的诉讼权利义务，走完这一系列复杂但必要的流程，终于进入了正式的法庭调查环节。

由于是公诉案件，故而原告为检察机关。在原告进行陈述、传唤证人与出示物证的过程中，李赫宰和曺父虽然表情严肃，但心态一直是很轻松的。曺圭贤坐在被告席上，心情也很平静。反观金厉旭，眉头紧锁，不停搓动自己的大拇指和食指，显然是太紧张了，不到结果真正出现的那一刻，任何安慰的话语都对金厉旭起不了作用。

终于，轮到被告陈述并传唤证人了。

李赫宰款款起身，向审判长示意：“尊敬的审判长，我申请被害人张永昌的妻子宋智淑女士上庭作证。”

语毕，旁听席上许多人都开始窃窃私语。

李赫宰居然找了被害人的妻子前来作证，莫非这其中有什么隐情吗？

原告律师猛地起身：“这是事前没有协商的证人，我反对。”

审判长看着闹哄哄的人群，又看了看正直视自己的李赫宰，敲了敲法槌，无奈道：“反对无效，同意证人申请。”

真正看到自己的师娘走到证人席上的时候，曺圭贤本人也很难相信，师娘居然会出庭替自己作证。

宋智淑深深地看了曺圭贤一眼，而曺圭贤因为愧疚，依旧不敢与师娘对视。

李赫宰站在被告诉讼代理人的位置上，对宋智淑说：“请证人说出自己的名字和所在单位。”

“姓名，宋智淑。我没有工作单位，是全职主妇。”

李赫宰提问：“曺圭贤先生之所以会撤掉张永昌先生的呼吸机，是因为张永昌先生本人的意愿，请问这一情况是否属实？”

原告律师起身：“审判长，对方律师正在诱导审问！”

李赫宰不理原告律师，径直走向证人：“你只需要回答‘是’或‘不是’。”

宋智淑叹了口气，回答道：“是的。”

原告律师瞪大眼睛看了一眼宋智淑，继续抗议：“反对！仅仅一句话并不能证明张永昌先生的主观意愿。”

审判长点头：“的确，这不能够作为有效证据。”

听到审判长的这句话，金厉旭的心就像坐过山车一样，从顶峰向下俯冲。

李赫宰看向审判长：“张永昌先生在还未入院治疗以前，就已经立过遗嘱。里面提到‘若将来病情恶化，医治手段有损个人尊严时，自愿放弃治疗’，我请求呈上书面物证。”

审判长接过遗嘱，交给相关人员进行当庭鉴定。

原告律师看到李赫宰拿出了如此证据，心想不能坐以待毙，于是向审判长提出：“我请求对宋智淑女士进行提问。”

审判长转而征求当事人意见：“宋智淑，你同意原告律师对你进行提问吗？”

宋智淑看了一眼李赫宰，只见李赫宰微微点了点头，遂回答：“我同意。”

“请问宋智淑女士，这份遗嘱为什么不在一审的时候就出示？”原告律师走到证人席前面，“这是否说明这份遗嘱的真实性存在可质疑之处。”

“反对！审判长，原告律师正在进行毫无逻辑的推断，”李赫宰看向原告律师，语气严厉，“这才是真正的诱导审问！”

“我那时候伤心过度，一时间迁怒于圭贤，但这份遗嘱确实是真的。”

曺圭贤从来不知道张老师立过遗嘱，或许从一开始，他就知道自己会成为那个样子吗？现在他不得不承认，小张说的真的没错，张老师是个体面人。

李赫宰为了原告律师不再提出无理的提问，向审判长示意：“宋智淑女士患有高血压，为了照顾证人的身体，我请求暂时休庭，并等待遗嘱的鉴定结果出来。”

审判长征求了另外两位审判员的意见，同意暂时休庭。

金厉旭走出法庭时，脚步都有些虚浮。他看到曺父正和李赫宰聊天，犹豫着不知该不该加入他们的对话。

曺父余光瞥到金厉旭，主动招手让其上前：“厉旭啊，介绍一下，李赫宰律师。”

金厉旭和李赫宰礼貌握手，忍不住问道：“请问您是怎么找到那份遗嘱的？”

“宋智淑女士的女儿昨天来找过我，”李赫宰笑答：“显然她也是昨天才知道这件事，所以我们连夜去找了宋智淑女士，现在虽然结果还没有出来，但最起码我能够保证曺先生不必坐牢了。”

金厉旭很庆幸，同时也有些后怕：“那如果没有这份遗嘱，您打算怎么做？”

不等李赫宰开口，曺父笑道：“那也不必担心，刚才坐在最右的那位法官，是李赫宰律师在司法研修院的同期。最左边那位法官的儿子，现在是光州广域市地方法院的预备法官，任期结束即将面对转正考核，而李律师的父亲所管辖的司法行政处人事管理室，负责全国法院的人事安排和法官考核，所以不会有问题。”

听曺父说完，李赫宰尴尬地笑了笑，而金厉旭则手心直冒冷汗。这种仿佛是在电影里才会见到的情节，竟真实发生在自己的生活里，尽管自己是获利的一方，金厉旭也忍不住心惊。

短暂休庭之后重新开庭，结果果然如李赫宰所料——曺圭贤虽有过失，但因为张永昌主观意愿强烈，证人、证言、证物充足有效，故免去牢狱惩处，只吊销医师执照。

一槌定音后，曺圭贤被当庭释放。

金厉旭陪曺圭贤去首尔南部看守所取回了封存在那里的私人物品，直到回家，二人都觉得这一切是那么的不真实。

“似乎……太顺利了，不是吗？”曺圭贤紧紧拥抱住了金厉旭，“抱着你，我才发现这一切都是真实的。我真的是……太久没有这样拥抱过你了。”

“你父亲真的付出了很多，”金厉旭回抱住曺圭贤，轻轻揉捏爱人的后颈，“而且那位李赫宰律师，似乎背景——”

“灵九，我心里有数的，”曺圭贤果断制止了金厉旭的事件复盘行为，撒娇道：“你后天就要去军队了，我们在一起的时间好珍贵，就不要再提这些事情了，好不好？”

金厉旭看到撒娇的曺圭贤，知道那只隐藏了好久的幼稚大企鹅又要重出江湖了。

金厉旭无奈地叹了口气：“好吧好吧，那在这有限的时间里，我们好好过我们的二人世界，其他人的电话都不接，好不好？”

曺圭贤毛茸茸的头发轻扫着金厉旭的耳廓，痒痒的。他把脸埋在金厉旭的颈间，贪婪地呼吸着独属于金厉旭的味道。想到马上就要分开两年之久，曺圭贤有些忍不住上泛的眼泪。

金厉旭感觉颈间有些湿润，知道是曺圭贤在掉眼泪，心里一时间也有些酸楚，但为了使气氛不那么悲伤，金厉旭还是努力开玩笑道：“圭圭，我这个要去受苦的人还没流眼泪呢，你怎么就哭了呀。”

金厉旭捧起曺圭贤的脸，帮爱人拂去泪痕：“我去去就回，两年很快的，我们还有数十个两年可以在一起，嗯？”

“可是你没有去过军队，你不知道，”曺圭贤想起了自己入伍的所见所闻，“很苦的，不仅训练苦，老兵会欺负新兵，小团体也可能互相倾轧。有时候上级还会以权谋私，甚至有可能发生军队性侵。我们普通人还好，那些艺人更苦。”

曺圭贤望着金厉旭的眼睛：“我希望你能遇上好一点的军队同期，如果有什么事情，还能替你拦一拦、挡一挡。”

“这段日子，我了解了很多，你说的我都明白。”金厉旭宽慰道：“但听说现在比以前好多了，军队环境更明朗了，我想既然圣母保佑我让我遇到了你，那么她也会保佑我，让我顺利服完兵役的，不要担心，好不好？”

曺圭贤根本没有办法不担心，这种担心一直持续到金厉旭入伍那天。

因为金厉旭明确表示不希望曺圭贤看着他入伍，因为那样他会舍不得，会走得不安心。因此当天，曺圭贤藏在金父金母的身后，带着鸭舌帽和口罩，只悄悄地凝望着金厉旭离去的背影，眼里满是不舍、担忧与眷恋。

如果可以，曺圭贤希望时间永久地停留在这一刻，让金厉旭永远不会离开他；又或是能够马上跳到两年后，接金厉旭退伍的那天。但客观事实不会因为人的主观意愿而改变，时间也不会因此而真的变快或变慢。

直到金厉旭的背影消失在自己的视线范围内，曺圭贤才终于挪动了仿若石像般的脚步。

如果我不能在你的身边，那么希望我的好运能够一直陪伴着你。

我爱你。


	24. Chapter 24

冬去春来、昼夜更替，两年时间转瞬即逝。曺圭贤终于等来了金厉旭退伍的这一天。就像两年前目送金厉旭离开那样，曺圭贤今天也早早地在门口等待金厉旭出现的身影。

先是一个模糊的身影，与三三两两的同期告别后，那个身影飞快地向自己跑来。模糊的身影越发清晰，一百米、五十米、三十米、十米、五米，曺圭贤快走几步，接住了那个精瘦了不少的身躯。现在，曺圭贤终于确定自己的爱人安全地回到了自己的身边，他们再也不会分开了。

曺圭贤紧紧地拥抱着金厉旭，却感受到了爱人的推拒：“圭圭，周围还有很多人，咱们两个大男人抱得太久啦。”

事实上，曺圭贤和金厉旭在此时此刻，都完全不想理睬周围人的眼光，但现实是他们必须介意。

分开的瞬间，曺圭贤趁没人注意，轻轻吻了一下金厉旭的颈侧。看着金厉旭不住观察周围的眼神和有些泛红的耳尖，曺圭贤有种小孩子恶作剧成功般的高兴。

金厉旭看着曺圭贤得意的表情，佯装生气：“对待一个二十分钟前刚刚重新成为社会人的人，你这样不会太过分吗？”

“我太高兴了啊灵九，原谅我这一次吧！”曺圭贤眨着大眼睛，无辜地看着金厉旭，“我们先去吃午饭吧！就算你真的想和我算账，也要吃饱之后有力气才行啊。”

这招确实有效，因为金厉旭一如既往地拿撒娇的曺圭贤没办法。

无奈地叹了口气，金厉旭环顾左右，发现没有人在注意他们，故悄悄牵住曺圭贤的手，往停车场走去。

曺圭贤牵着金厉旭的手，重逢的真实感袭来，他心里顿时有种好踏实的感觉。

“厉旭，有什么想吃的吗？”曺圭贤把二人十指紧扣的手塞到自己的外套兜里，“在军队里待了那么久，一定有非常想吃的东西吧！”

金厉旭笑着点点头：“你在信里提到的食物，我都很想尝一尝，尤其是巧克力饼干和土豆汤。”

“巧克力饼干是零食，我们回家的时候买吧，”曺圭贤心里有了打算，“那我们去光化门吧，那家很好吃的土豆汤店在光化门附近。”

金厉旭欣然应允。

酒足饭饱之后，金厉旭坐在土豆汤店里，看着远处的世宗文化会馆，叹了口气：“圭圭，之前《西贡小姐》在世宗文化会馆演出，你一次都没有来看过呢。”

曺圭贤点了点金厉旭的鼻尖：“我们还有很长的以后，总会有机会的。”

“但以后都不会是我第一次登上舞台了。”金厉旭还是很遗憾。

看着有些垂头丧气的金厉旭，曺圭贤接话道：“灵九啊，我们认识两年多了，但你一次都没有给我庆祝过生日呢！”

“那……那不是因为各种原因没办法嘛，”金厉旭心里细一盘算，他们确实没有在一起庆祝过生日，“你不是也没有给我庆祝过生日嘛，我们扯平了。”

曺圭贤握住金厉旭的手：“那我今天就帮你庆祝生日，如何？”

“可今年我的生日已经过了，”金厉旭戳了戳曺圭贤的手，“有点晚了吧！”

曺圭贤抓过金厉旭不安分的手：“那就算是迟来的生日礼物吧。而且这个礼物，一定要你在场才可以。”

金厉旭很好奇：“圭圭，你是要正式向我求婚吗？”

“很遗憾，还真不是，”曺圭贤拉着金厉旭起身向车上走去，“不过，这个礼物也很珍贵。”

曺圭贤开车载着金厉旭来到了位于芦原区孔陵洞的孔陵综合社会福利院。

看到招牌的一瞬间，金厉旭惊喜地看着驾驶位上的曺圭贤：“我们是要……”

“就是你想的那样，”曺圭贤笑着回答，拉下手刹，转头看副驾驶位的金厉旭，“为了拿到收养许可，我们真是费了很大劲啊。”

“‘我们’？”金厉旭不禁发问，“除了你，还有谁吗？”

“你父母出钱，我父母找人，而我负责跑腿，”曺圭贤注视着金厉旭因惊讶而瞪大的双眼，“所以这个孩子是得到祝福的，厉旭啊，我们是被祝福的。”

金厉旭没想到在自己入伍的两年间，家长们的关系已经到这种程度了。

“说起来我父亲，我真的是很感谢他，”金厉旭突然想起了什么，不好意思地笑笑，“我在部队的时候，为了请同期吃炸鸡，花了一亿呢，多亏我父亲帮我支付了。”

曺圭贤实在是很惊讶，因为金厉旭并未在每月一封的家书里提及过这件事，这是曺圭贤第一次听说。

“一亿韩元吗？”曺圭贤起初瞠目结舌，进而想到军队的情况，又急忙问道：“为什么请同期吃了一亿韩元的炸鸡？是发生了什么事情吗？”

金厉旭凑上去摸了摸曺圭贤的发顶：“我不在信里说，是怕你担心。但现在我们再也不会分开了，所以我告诉你，你不要生气，好不好？”

“军队里有人偷看我洗澡，我的同期很善良，帮我拦下来了。”金厉旭试图用轻松的玩笑语气去讲这件事，“本来他们只偷看艺人的，但不知道是不是因为我长得好看，所以他们以为我也是艺人，就喜欢来看我。”

曺圭贤知道军队里会有这样的事情。尽管在过去的很多年里，军队的人权保障一直在进步，但这样的事情还是没有办法避免。可真正听到金厉旭亲口说出这种事情的时候，曺圭贤还是心疼得无以复加。

没有什么话可以表达曺圭贤现在的心情，他到底没有说任何话语，只是紧紧地拥抱了自己的爱人。

金厉旭感受到曺圭贤果然急速下落的心态，无奈地捋着爱人的背：“好了好了，不是都过去了嘛，以后不会再有这种事情了。”

在车里又拥抱了好久，曺圭贤还是像粘人的大企鹅一样不肯放人。金厉旭只得开口道：“圭圭，你抱得这么紧，时间还这么长，我虽然在军队里两年，身体健壮了不少，但也还是会疼的。”

听到金厉旭说疼，曺圭贤瞬间放开了禁锢爱人的双臂。

曺圭贤慌忙抱歉：“很疼吗？我——”

“说好的，不准说‘抱歉’和‘对不起’，两年过去，你不会忘了吧？”金厉旭打断了曺圭贤接下来要出口的话，“我们去看看小朋友们吧。”

曺圭贤和金厉旭走进福利院的时候，里面的小朋友们已经排排站成了一排，看来是这里的负责人知道他们今天来，所以提前准备好了。

每位小朋友都不尽相同。有的眼睛亮晶晶的，充满希冀地看着曺圭贤和金厉旭二人，看来是很想被好人家领养走，离开这个福利院；有的则是刻意躲避曺圭贤和金厉旭的目光，看来是更想在福利院和自己的好朋友或者兄弟姐妹在一起；还有的眼神呆滞，看起来对外人完全不感兴趣。

“来我们这里的大部分家庭都只领养一个孩子，所以有时会把相依为命的两个孩子或者亲兄弟姐妹拆开，”院长已经知道了曺圭贤和金厉旭的情况，但还是不免担忧，把二人拉到一旁交待道：“还有的家庭本来说好了要领养，结果过几年自己有了孩子，就弃养了原先领养的小孩。我不担心你们的经济实力，但我希望你们能够真正用心对待被领养的孩子。”

金厉旭点点头，向院长保证到：“我们会的。”

“虽然我们两个是男人，但谁说男人就不能细心、不能会带孩子呢？那些说‘不行’的人不过是不想干罢了。”曺圭贤也附和道：“我们懂您的担心，您说的那些事和新闻里的那些事都不会发生的。”

金厉旭在曺圭贤说话的时候，注意到了远处角落里的一个小孩子：“院长，请问那个小女孩为什么独自一人蹲坐在角落里呀？”

院长解释道：“哦，那个孩子的情况有些特殊。我们不知道她的来历，她五年前不知被谁——应该是她父母吧，用绳子拴在了我们院门前的一棵树上，应该是她父母不想要她了，就送到我们这儿了。三九寒天，那孩子就穿了一件薄衫，手脚都皲裂了，太可怜了。”

“您这儿可怜的孩子应该挺多的，为什么她特殊呢？”曺圭贤问，“一个人蹲坐在角落里，是别的孩子欺负她吗？”

“不瞒你讲，她刚开始来的时候不说话，后来一开口，有北边的口音。本来不是什么大事，但是院里的几个大孩子知道了，就带着那些小一点儿的孤立她。”院长叹了口气，“我们也告诉过他们别这么干，但是孩子们之间的事情，我们插手太过，反而让那几个大孩子变本加厉了。”

金厉旭听完院长的话，若有所思。过了一会儿，他转头看向曺圭贤：“圭圭？”

曺圭贤点点头，捋了捋金厉旭的后背。无需多言，曺圭贤和金厉旭已经达成了共识。二人径直走到那个小女孩面前，单膝跪地蹲下，以便小女孩能够平视自己。

金厉旭率先向小女孩开口：“小朋友，你叫什么名字呀？”

小女孩抬头看了二人一眼，又默默把脸埋到了膝间。

曺圭贤和金厉旭无声对视，院长见此情形，解释道：“这孩子叫柳惠贞。你们不要误会，她只是认生加内向，并不是没有礼貌，也不是不喜欢你们。她当初来我们院快一年，才开口说话。”

曺圭贤听完院长的话，捏了捏金厉旭的肩膀，示意他交给自己。

曺圭贤柔声道：“惠贞啊，不想开口说话的话，可以不用说。”

小惠贞似乎是第一次见到这样好脾气的大人，竟然允许自己不说话。好奇之下，小惠贞悄悄抬头看了眼蹲在自己面前的叔叔。

曺圭贤看到惠贞抬头了，于是伸出一只手，说道：“现在我和这位叔叔想邀请你加入我们的家，从今往后和我们一起生活。但我们俩都是第一次和小孩子一起生活，都还有很多不足的地方，希望你能够认真督促我们，让我们进步，好不好？如果你愿意的话，就把自己的手放在我的手上。”

小惠贞眨着大眼睛，真的是很苦恼地想了好一会儿。她年龄虽小，但因为一直看人眼色过活，所以人其实并不傻。小惠贞清楚地知道，这个决定将会影响她的一生。但从现在等待自己的耐心，和刚才的话语来看，自己应该是可以信任眼前两位叔叔的吧？

终于，小惠贞下定决心，慢慢将手放在了曺圭贤的掌心里。

曺圭贤和金厉旭惊喜对视，没想到小惠贞真的会同意，看来这个孩子是信任并喜欢他们的。

金厉旭摸了摸小惠贞的头：“惠贞啊，谢谢你选择了我们。为了和你一起生活，我们还有很多手续要走，等过段时间等手续办完了，我们就来接你回家，好不好？”

小惠贞依旧没有说话，只是点点头。

“院长，这段时间还请您多多费心。”曺圭贤在金厉旭和小惠贞说话的时候，将院长拉到一边，“今天惠贞被我们选中，搞不好那些孩子会在我们走手续的这段时间找她麻烦。”

院长爽快应道：“没问题，你们放心好了，这段时间我会安排惠贞去女教师宿舍住。”

得到了院长的承诺，曺圭贤和金厉旭又好好地和惠贞道了别，便立刻快马加鞭地去走相关程序了。


	25. Chapter 25

金厉旭看着眼前似醉非醉，还吵嚷着要喝酒的曺圭贤十分无奈。要说为什么会变成这样，因为今天是他们登记结婚的日子。

在等待韩国那边进行收养手续的时候，曺圭贤和金厉旭可一点儿没闲着。二人早在两年前就约定好，事情尘埃落定以后正式登记结婚，因此金厉旭退伍以后，二人告知了双方父母，说办就办。本来打算去意大利登记的曺圭贤和金厉旭在咨询当地律师后得知，意大利的法律不允许同性收养孩子，因此二人转而选择了去美国洛杉矶登记。又因为在洛杉矶当地法院拿到结婚许可证之后的九十天内，一定要举行公开结婚仪式，加之收到了韩国那边手续完成的消息，所以曺圭贤和金厉旭打算先回国把惠贞带到美国来。

“圭圭，不能再喝了，这样喝下去对肝不好啊。”金厉旭语重心长地劝道：“今天只是拿到了结婚许可而已啊，就算要喝，我们也等真正拿到结婚证书的时候再庆祝，好不好？”

“可那时候惠贞就来了，她来了我们就不能再痛快地喝酒了。”曺圭贤脸色发红，但是眼睛亮亮的，也不知到底醉了没醉，“况且我以前想过，以后一定要买个人工肝。灵九啊，你听说过吗？现在的科技不是发展了吗？有那种人工肝的！”

金厉旭一时失语，伸手夺过曺圭贤手里的酒杯：“就算科技发展了，身体零部件还是原装的比较好，听话，别喝了。”

曺圭贤委屈巴巴地看着金厉旭，不敢不听话，毕竟金厉旭生起气来，也是很可怕的。

金厉旭看着曺圭贤无辜的样子，有些心软。考量再三，金厉旭最后给曺圭贤倒了一杯酒：“真正的最后一杯，今天不能再多了。”

曺圭贤嘿嘿一笑，拿过金厉旭手里的杯子，正喝着，听到了金厉旭的问话：“圭圭，刚才我在网上浏览网页的时候，看到了一条关于你的新闻。”

曺圭贤差点呛到，拥有的那为数不多的醉意也一下子消散了。他以为自己的新闻过去两年，不会再轻易被金厉旭看到了。

金厉旭双手托腮，盯着曺圭贤看：“当时你二审结束之后，我很快就入伍了，一直没来得及看新闻，舆论……闹得很大吗?”

“没有，你多虑了。”曺圭贤捏捏金厉旭的脸，“我们明天回国的话，今晚是不是要收拾一下行李？我记得我有一件风衣——”

“圭圭，如果你不想说，我不会问你的，”金厉旭顺了顺曺圭贤的头发，“但我们是要走一辈子的，我希望你以后无论遇到多难过的事情，都能和我说，让我和你共同分担。”

金厉旭看着曺圭贤纠结的神情，最终只拍了拍爱人的后背：“既然醒酒了，就去洗个热水澡然后睡觉吧，明天要赶飞机的。”

金厉旭洗完澡躺在床上，望着天花板愣神。过了一会儿，曺圭贤也洗完，钻进了被子里。

“厉旭啊，我之前不和你说，是因为怕你担心。”曺圭贤单手撑头看着金厉旭，“是我忽略了你的感受，现在想想，如果不和你说，等你自己发现，那你可能更担心。”

金厉旭没有理曺圭贤，这是生气的表现。

曺圭贤知道自己理亏，遂老实交代：“你入伍之后，我开始找工作。因为我们院的朴医生也经历过和我类似的事情，所以我当时想着没准自己还能继续做医生。本来圣玛丽的高层也决定留我任职了，就算没有执照，不能正式上手术台，做个顾问医生也是好的。”

“可不知道为什么，网上突然出现了很多关于我和李赫宰律师的新闻报道，虽然新闻的焦点是李律师，并没有直呼我的名字，但该知道的人都知道那说的是我。后来迫于外界的压力，我不想让圣玛丽的人为难，所以主动离职了。”

曺圭贤有些感慨：“最后还是因为小张——就是张老师女儿的缘故，我被介绍到美国圣塔菲研究所，现在我属于研究所的跨洋协作成员智团。”

金厉旭只看了曺圭贤一眼，没有答话。

“厉旭，我以后真的不会再有事情瞒着你了，”曺圭贤无奈地笑笑，“明天去接惠贞的时候，你可千万对我有个好脸色啊。她人小，但是很会看眼色、很敏感的，如果咱们两个闹别扭的话，她肯定一眼就能发现。”

金厉旭瞥了一眼曺圭贤。

曺圭贤凑到金厉旭耳边：“家长吵架，最后伤害的只是无辜的孩子啊。”

金厉旭终于忍无可忍，掀开被子坐了起来：“我真的是很好奇，你怎么那么懂孩子的心理呢？”

“因为大一辅修儿科的时候，多少学了一点和孩子的沟通技巧。”曺圭贤笑笑，“要不然我现在怎么和你沟通啊！”

金厉旭一时说不出话，他不得不承认，自己败了。

“你真的是——”金厉旭欲言又止，“很会哄人啊。”

曺圭贤看到金厉旭这个样子，知道对方消气了，于是他放心地把头枕在了爱人腿上：“只会哄你。”

金厉旭看着曺圭贤笑嘻嘻的脸，忍不住伸手弹了曺圭贤一个脑瓜崩。看着曺圭贤吃痛的表情，金厉旭终于觉得心情好一点了：“睡觉吧圭圭，明天要赶飞机的。”

至于之后曺圭贤撒娇耍赖索要到了“赔偿”的事情，不再赘述。总而言之，回程的机票被迫推迟了好几天，直到一周之后，曺圭贤和金厉旭才终于接到了小惠贞。

为了筹备婚礼，曺圭贤和金厉旭带着小惠贞再次来到了洛杉矶。这是小惠贞第一次来到美国，小朋友对周围未知的一切都充满了好奇。

“惠贞啊，还记得昨天是怎么做的吗？待会儿一奏乐，宾客们都起立以后，你就拿着这个小盒子走到牧师爷爷面前，然后把盒子交给牧师爷爷，好不好？”曺圭贤帮惠贞理顺了身后的裙摆，又问道：“新鞋子穿着舒服吗？会磨脚吗？”

小惠贞点点头，又摇摇头。点头是回应曺圭贤的第一个问题，摇头是回答曺圭贤的第二个问题。

曺圭贤和金厉旭瞬间明白了小惠贞的意思。虽然真正相处只有短短半个月的时间，但二人已经完全掌握了惠贞的肢体语言。

金厉旭刮了一下小惠贞的鼻尖：“惠贞乖，一会儿我和圭贤叔叔要先去教堂外等着，就没有办法陪你了，你一个人可以吗？”

小惠贞乖顺地点了点头。虽然完全听不懂周围其他叔叔阿姨的语言，但幸好昨天有彩排，所以小惠贞很清楚自己要做些什么事。圭贤叔叔和厉旭叔叔向自己解释过，他们现在做的事情叫做“结婚仪式”，是很庄重、很严肃、也很甜蜜的一件事。两个毫无血缘关系的人，通过这个仪式，将会被永远绑定在一起，接受大家的祝福。

管风琴的声音响起，小惠贞完美地履行了作为一位Ring Bearer的职责，将戒指安全地交到了牧师手上。完成任务的小惠贞退到一旁，耳边曲调变换，领养自己的两位叔叔并肩由教堂外走到了牧师爷爷面前。小惠贞听不懂两位叔叔和牧师爷爷在说些什么，但小惠贞能够感受到即将化为实质的喜悦。

交换戒指、宣誓、致辞、拍照、新婚派对的晚宴、舞会和蛋糕香槟时间，过完了忙碌且幸福的一天，小惠贞居然还精神奕奕，没有想睡觉的意思，曺圭贤和金厉旭都觉得很神奇。

“惠贞啊，如果困了，可以睡觉的，不要硬撑着。”曺圭贤和金厉旭一左一右，牵着小惠贞的手，走在洛杉矶的街头，金厉旭开口道：“你可以大胆地表达自己的想法。”

曺圭贤捏了捏惠贞肉乎乎的小手：“我们是一家人，家人就是可以放心表达自己想法的。那么惠贞啊，你真的不困吗？”

小惠贞停下脚步，眨了眨眼，紧接着打了个哈欠。

看到小惠贞诚实的反应，曺圭贤和金厉旭相视一笑。曺圭贤单手抱起小惠贞：“困的话就睡吧。”

曺圭贤看着小惠贞很快平稳下来的呼吸，悄悄地牵住了金厉旭的手。

“遇到你之前，我从来没想过自己竟然真的有一天能够步入婚姻殿堂。”金厉旭紧了紧和曺圭贤十指交缠的手，“我觉得这一切就像梦一样。”

曺圭贤把牵着的手习惯性地放进自己的大衣口袋，笑道：“很不真实吗？我不是一直在你身旁嘛！”

金厉旭没有说话，只是用亮亮的眼睛看着曺圭贤，和曺圭贤怀里的小惠贞。

曺圭贤确定小惠贞已经熟睡，于是凑到金厉旭跟前，轻轻地给了金厉旭一个吻：“现在呢？有真实感了吗？”

金厉旭笑着摇摇头，又噘起了嘴。曺圭贤很少见到主动索吻的爱人，于是从善如流地给了金厉旭一个深吻。

尽管已经是深夜，洛杉矶的街头依旧灯火通明，这和佛罗伦萨很不一样。

曺圭贤和金厉旭抱着小惠贞，并肩走过城市的夜幕和灯光，眼前的路长长的，似乎看不到尽头。曺圭贤和金厉旭都清楚，他们将会牵着手，一直走下去。

-The End-


	26. 番外一 晨

某个悠闲的周末午后，曺圭贤正坚持不懈地与料理较劲。

自从他们一家三口来到了意大利，曺圭贤就彻底迷上了做饭。要说原因，一是因为曺圭贤现在的工作比较清闲，作为圣塔菲研究所的跨洋协作成员而非项目核心，他只需要在一定时候给予帮助即可；二是因为金父怕他们来意大利之后过得不好，干脆送了金厉旭一套自己在罗马投资的房子，换了房子、有了厨房，加之临近Conad超市，曺圭贤就近买菜倒也便捷。第三个原因，也是最重要的原因，是金厉旭忙于音乐剧的排练与演出，家里的家务重担自然落到了曺圭贤的肩上。

那边小惠贞午睡醒来都去琴房练了两遍巴赫了，这边曺圭贤才终于跟着菜谱，做完了一份最近韩国正流行的热豆腐拉面汤。看着卖相还不错的成品，曺圭贤冲琴房喊道：“惠贞啊，来帮爸爸尝尝这次的味道怎么样。”

琴声戛然而止。两分钟以后，小惠贞才慢吞吞地挪到了料理台旁。瞥一眼自己这位锲而不舍、屡败屡战的圭贤爸爸，小惠贞认命地叹了口气。做好心理建设，小惠贞终于拿起勺子尝了一口汤。

曺圭贤双眼满含期待地看着小惠贞：“味道如何？”

小惠贞不禁瞪大了眼睛看着曺圭贤，伸出了大拇指——味道竟然真的还不错！这应该是圭贤爸爸迄今为止最成功的菜品了。

曺圭贤松了口气，接着有些臭屁地笑了起来：“我就说嘛，我在料理上还是有些天赋的。看来我的手艺超越你厉旭爸爸是迟早的事情啊！”

小惠贞拉了拉曺圭贤的小拇指，等曺圭贤低头看自己的时候，小惠贞郑重其事地摇了摇头：“我觉得，不可能。”

但小惠贞错了。她的厉旭爸爸随着年龄的增长，迷上了健康料理，做饭一改浓油赤酱的风格，转而变得清汤寡水。反而是曺圭贤屡败屡战、锲而不舍，手艺愈发长进，在味道上确实更浓郁丰富了。时年九岁的小惠贞是完全的初丁口味，对曺圭贤的料理十分买账。

“你看，她现在更喜欢我的菜多一点呢，”曺圭贤看了眼吃饱饭又回到琴房练琴的小惠贞，向金厉旭炫耀道：“你没看到她刚才吃得多香吗？”

“恭喜你得到了我们女儿的青睐，”金厉旭说着，把碗碟放进洗碗机，又走回桌边，将曺圭贤圈在了自己和桌子之间：“不过你也注意点吧，你三十四岁了，小心得‘三高’啊。”

曺圭贤手里还拿着擦桌子的抹布，不好回抱回去。看了眼琴房紧闭的门，曺圭贤在金厉旭唇上快速地啄了一下：“放心吧，我会努力活着的。我可是医生啊！”

金厉旭困惑：“这有什么必然的联系吗？”

曺圭贤无辜点头：“当然了，正因为我是医生，所以我做饭很讲究营养配比的。”

金厉旭表情微妙，他觉得这两个事实之间并没有因果关系。曺圭贤见状赶紧转移话题：“惠贞最近和我一起在学意大利语，不得不说她真的很聪明，比我还要有语言天赋！”

金厉旭存心逗曺圭贤：“你的语言天赋，表现在哪里？”

“我中文很好的！”曺圭贤噘嘴，“中文多难啊！但我就是学得很快、发音也很标准的。”

金厉旭知道曺圭贤受张教授影响，去中国学过中医，他甚至会背《千字文》。确实是很有语言天赋的人，金厉旭隐隐有些骄傲。

家里一大一小学意大利语的进展比金厉旭想象中快得多。一年不到的时间，两人都可以用意语和当地人无障碍沟通了——学语言，除了天赋和努力，语言环境真的是很重要啊！

这一年里，惠贞没有去上学，而是先适应环境。为了让惠贞更快地掌握语言，曺圭贤和金厉旭没事就带她出去玩玩逛逛。有时候金厉旭需要排练和演出，就由曺圭贤带着惠贞出去。总之，惠贞这一年里见到的、玩过的，真的比她过去九年间加起来都多。

这天，是惠贞的十岁生日——说起来，惠贞并不知道自己的生日，所以征求了惠贞的意见之后，曺圭贤和金厉旭就把他们第一次见到惠贞那天作为了惠贞的生日。

生日自然要好好庆祝一下。曺圭贤听说罗马新开了一家日本料理店，于是二人便带着惠贞去那里吃饭。没想到的是，那家料理店和一般日料店不同，比起手作气氛浓重的店，那里更像是日式快餐店。甚至于料理店的一角，还放着两台大头贴的机器。

曺圭贤点完餐，回到座位上找不到人，最后是在大头贴的机器里找到了自己的两位小朋友——金厉旭正在教小惠贞如何使用这台机器。

曺圭贤倚在门框边默默看着两位小朋友的操作，嘴角不受控地上扬。

“爸爸，一起拍吧！”小惠贞眨着水汪汪的大眼睛，邀请金厉旭加入自己的游戏。

金厉旭笑着摇摇头：“你拍就好了，我看着你拍！”

小惠贞肉眼可见地蔫了下去：“可是自己一个人好没意思的……”

“我们一家三口一起吧，”曺圭贤开口，上前揽住金厉旭的肩膀，伏在爱人耳边悄悄说：“惠贞想和我们有一张合影。”

金厉旭倒是没想到这点。曺圭贤一提，金厉旭才反应过来，一年多了，他们还没有照过一张正式的全家福。

最终三个人还是说说笑笑地拍了许多张大头贴。选完、画完大头贴，惠贞的肚子咕咕叫了起来，其实惠贞以前很能忍饥饿的，但和两位爸爸生活一年多来，她发现自己变得越来越娇气了。虽然想要装作无所谓的样子，但细心的两位爸爸还是在机器的音乐声中，听到了夹杂其间的咕咕声。

曺圭贤蹲下，轻声询问：“惠贞啊，餐品我都已经买好了，自己先去吃，好不好？”

惠贞看到圭贤爸爸对自己wink了一下，立刻明白了其中的深意。惠贞遂爽快地点点头，一溜烟跑走了。

“为什么把惠贞支走？”金厉旭抱臂半倚在机器旁，笑着问道。

曺圭贤看到金厉旭的笑容，知道爱人已经猜到了：“我们还没有一起照过大头贴呢！”

“咱们两个的年龄加起来都已经六十多了，”金厉旭无奈地叹了口气，上前轻轻捏了捏爱人的两颊：“圭圭，幼不幼稚啊？”

曺圭贤压制住爱人不安分的手，顺便趁机抱住金厉旭，在爱人耳边轻声道：“就算咱俩都一百岁了，我也想坐着轮椅，和你一起拍大头贴。”

金厉旭闻言，心软成了一滩水，但嘴上还不饶人：“咱们都先活到一百岁再说吧！”

最后曺圭贤和金厉旭还是一起拍了许多双人大头贴。饭后，两个人带着惠贞顺便去把全家福也补上了。

“爸爸，我好喜欢照相啊！”小惠贞拿着成片走出摄影馆，兴奋地手舞足蹈，“我好喜欢在镜头前的感觉！”

曺圭贤和金厉旭微笑对视：“喜欢镜头的话，看来我们惠贞以后是要成为大明星的呢！”

小惠贞闻言，害羞脸红起来。

金厉旭看不下去，戳了戳曺圭贤的后腰，示意爱人不要这样逗孩子。之后，金厉旭又开口转移话题道：“既然惠贞喜欢，那以后我们每年都来这里照一张全家福，好不好？”

小惠贞闻言，兴奋点头：“好耶！我们每年都来拍吧！”

不论如何，过了十岁生日的小惠贞终于可以去上学了。曺圭贤和金厉旭也因此有了更多可以亲昵独处的时间。

但事情不会总是那样顺利，也会有很尴尬的时候。

秋日的一个午后，曺圭贤和金厉旭都难得没有工作，小惠贞在学校上课，离放学时间还早，于是两人打算做点成年人表达爱意的事情。可没想到本该四点回家的小惠贞，两点半就到家了。

“惠贞呀，你今天不是去参观博物馆了吗？为什么回来的这么早呢？”听到开门声后，慌忙从床上下来的曺圭贤率先穿好衣服，迎了出去。

小惠贞不知道刚才发生了什么，也不知道自己的“突袭”着实让两位爸爸手足无措了。

“本来是要去博物馆的，但是学校改了日程，我们上了料理课后就没有其它课程了。”小惠贞收拾好自己的小书包，有些担心地看着姗姗来迟的厉旭爸爸：“爸爸，你发烧了吗？为什么脸这么红呢？”

金厉旭瞪了一眼始作俑者，对小惠贞无奈解释道：“爸爸没有发烧，只是刚才跑步来着，所以才脸红。”

小惠贞知道厉旭爸爸没事，终于放心地去琴房练琴了。

曺圭贤扶额：“清洁工和老师都没给我打电话，我真的不知道学校的行程变了。”

那之后，两个人都谨慎了很多。毕竟家里有个刚十岁的小女孩儿。

柴米油盐的日子就这样一天天过去。即使已经一起生活了很久，曺圭贤和金厉旭也都不确定在未来的日子里还会发生些什么，他们只是在努力过好当下的生活。


	27. 番外二 午

日子总是过得那样快，已经步入不惑之年的曺圭贤回头看自己的前半生，发现南苏丹的战火与祖国的生活经历竟然都变得如此虚无缥缈，那些回忆似乎一不留神，就会从脑海里溜走。看一眼身旁正在刷牙的爱人，曺圭贤心里踏实下来，无论如何，还有金厉旭在自己的身边。

曺圭贤率先洗漱完毕，去客厅拿出拍立得，又走回来对爱人叫道：“厉旭啊~”

金厉旭下意识地转头去看曺圭贤，却不曾想“咔嚓”一声，曺圭贤把正在刷牙的自己拍了下来。

金厉旭漱完口，有些无奈地看着曺圭贤：“你做什么呀圭圭？”

曺圭贤看着逐渐成像的相片，睡眼惺忪还有些懵的爱人实在是太可爱了。

“把你放在我的钱夹里，”曺圭贤上前，亲亲爱人的眼角，“你的搞怪照片好少的，我只能自己搞突袭了。”

金厉旭对于自家这位已经四十岁了，却仍然很幼稚的撒娇鬼，不想做任何评价，只能由着他去了。

“圭圭，惠贞现在可能进入青春期了哎。”金厉旭开始和曺圭贤聊关于孩子的正经话题，“我着实是很担心她啊。”

曺圭贤理解爱人的担忧。因为金厉旭就是在高中的时候，度过了非常黑暗的一段日子。那些黑暗过往，金厉旭很长时间都不再提起，但这并不表明伤痛已经被治愈。虽然遇见曺圭贤之后，金厉旭确实懂得更加爱惜自己，但曾经受过的伤会跟着人一辈子，尤其是心理上的伤害，几乎不存在治愈的可能。

曺圭贤轻轻环抱住金厉旭，在爱人耳边说：“放宽心，惠贞的情况和你很不同，我们应该相信她，她会好好的，嗯？”

金厉旭回抱住曺圭贤，无声地点了点头。

可惠贞还是遇到了一些麻烦。虽然惠贞在掩饰太平，不想让两位爸爸看出来，但细心的曺圭贤和金厉旭还是感知到了惠贞的不同寻常。

某天晚饭后，金厉旭试探着去和惠贞沟通。虽然自己也曾经是小孩子，但真的到了要和小孩子沟通的时候，还是有些力不从心，金厉旭生怕说错哪句话，会给惠贞造成不好的心理影响。

或许这就是作为家长的难做之处吧，很多人究其一生也没办法做好“家长”这个职位，哪怕这个人在社会上有很高的地位与收入，但这些都不构成成为一个好家长的因素。尤其，成为一个“家长”的入行门槛又极低，这或许在无形之中造成了许多悲剧，也未可知。

金厉旭在惠贞的房门前停下，敲门示意，聪明的惠贞知道这是自己的厉旭爸爸要来找自己谈心了。

“请进。”

得到惠贞的允许，金厉旭打开门走进去，坐到惠贞旁边，正犹豫着要如何开口，惠贞自己就像竹筒倒豆子一样，全盘交代了起来：“爸爸，我知道你想问我什么，我想你和圭贤爸爸应该都察觉到我的不对劲了吧……但是就像你不知道该怎么开口问我一样，我遇到的这个苦恼，也不知道该如何和你们讲，因为我也怕我说出来，会伤害到你们。”

金厉旭隐约有了些猜测，但他没有打断惠贞的话，只是静静聆听。

“同学里有个好事的男孩，听说了我有两个爸爸，却没有妈妈，就言语羞辱我。”惠贞不敢看金厉旭的眼睛，“但是另一个男孩子帮我打回去了。”

一句话里包含两个大消息，一时之间金厉旭差点没反应过来。

听到前半句话，金厉旭对惠贞生出些愧疚的心情，正想着要怎么回应，没想到后半句话便是另一个大消息。

“我们惠贞……是有了喜欢的男孩子吗？”金厉旭愣了一会儿，看到惠贞逐渐变红的脸和耳朵，才明白了后半句话的深意。

惠贞不好意思看金厉旭的眼睛，默默点了点头。

金厉旭得到了确认，有些惊讶。不过转念一想，惠贞今年已经十五岁了，正是春心萌动的时候呀。

“真好，我们惠贞有了喜欢的男孩子呢。”金厉旭思考着措辞，慢慢开口：“喜欢和爱是很珍贵的，我相信我们惠贞的眼光，那位男孩子，一定是很好的孩子。”

金厉旭亲昵地摸了摸惠贞的头：“但是惠贞呀，你也要学会保护自己，性教育课上的知识都有在认真学习吧？我相信我们惠贞是有分寸的孩子呢。”

在没有收养惠贞以前，金厉旭确实是不太在意这个世界上，作为女性生存而可能存在的风险的。但是有了女儿以后，金厉旭才突然发现，原来世界上女性生存所要面临的风险是这样大，歧视是这样多。这甚至影响金厉旭改变了他的政见。

曺圭贤知道这个消息以后，惊讶之余，还带着许多的不舍。从来没有想过自己的小惠贞竟然在不知不觉间，已经成长为大孩子了，甚至有了喜欢的男孩儿。这让曺圭贤开始思考，未来的某一天，或许惠贞是要嫁人的，这让曺圭贤生出了一种“自家的好白菜就要被猪拱”的不忿——不过好在这种不忿稍纵即逝。

“该说的话，你都有说吧？”曺圭贤拉住金厉旭，迫切地询问。

金厉旭摸摸爱人的后颈：“放心吧，该说的话我都有说。你之前和我讲，我们要相信惠贞，对吧？”

“只是我们的家庭情况，确实让惠贞受委屈了。”金厉旭还在想惠贞被欺负的事情，他觉得很抱歉。

“不要这样讲嘛，我们也给她带来了很多呀。”曺圭贤反而在这件事上看得很开，“不过在意大利这个宗教氛围很浓重的国家，确实容易出现很多不好的情况呢。”

金厉旭若有所思地看了眼曺圭贤，曺圭贤从爱人认真的神情中，大概猜到了蕴含其中的内容。

“去美国？”

“去美国？”

两人异口同声说完，都不禁笑了起来。

金厉旭笑着凝视曺圭贤的眼睛：“我认真的，不如我们去美国吧。惠贞说过想去美国念大学，我的话，在美国宽街发展音乐剧总归是比在意大利更好。你呢，也可以离你的研究所更近，如何？”

“你和惠贞都同意的话，我没有意见。”曺圭贤把手里的书放到床头柜上，“因为只要和你们在一起，无论去哪儿都好。”

时光飞逝，惠贞完成了高中的学业，曺圭贤和金厉旭分别整理好自己在意大利的关系，准备带惠贞去美国定居。

临走前几天，Antonio和Armand代表Paradiso Club来送别曺圭贤和金厉旭。

Armand眼角含泪，依依不舍地拥抱了金厉旭：“Joseph，你们去美国定居，以后是不是不会再回来了？”

金厉旭无奈地笑笑：“哪有，以后有机会还是会回来看你们的，更何况现在科技这么发达，我们可以随时face time呀！”

Antonio把Armand拽开，自己冲金厉旭抱了上去：“我的小乖乖，时间过得真快，总之我会想你们的。”

曺圭贤难得没有对Antonio和Armand过于亲密的动作表示反驳，他也早已沉浸在离别的悲伤之中了。惠贞知道两位叔叔这些年来帮了自己家许多，因此就连惠贞都有些舍不得。

但该来的分别总会来，几天之后，曺圭贤与金厉旭带着惠贞，前往美国纽约定居了。

惠贞很争气地拿到了美国藤校之一、哥伦比亚大学心理学系的offer，曺圭贤也与圣塔菲研究所取得了更多的联系。而金厉旭，虽然有意大利剧团的引荐信，但从宽街重新开始并不是一件容易的事，更何况他已经三十五岁了。

曺圭贤知道金厉旭最近重新开始唱龙套了，不过这确实是没办法的事情。既然爱人选择了为梦想拼搏，曺圭贤能做的，就是支持金厉旭追逐他的梦想，仅此而已。

某个清闲的夜晚，曺圭贤和金厉旭牵手坐在巴特里公园的面海长凳上，凝视远处纽约港的绚丽夜景。

曺圭贤帮金厉旭掖了掖围巾：“马上又是一年圣诞了，想好怎么过了吗？”

“惠贞今年不回来，我总感觉有些空落落的。”金厉旭握住了爱人的手，“果然有了孩子，才会明白许多自己以前不理解的事情。”

“惠贞只是去英国进行学术交流了，不要太担心，老师同学都和她在一起。”曺圭贤回握住金厉旭的手，十指相扣，开玩笑道：“难道我的存在感不够吗？”

金厉旭笑着拍了曺圭贤一下：“别闹，你明知道不是那个意思。我只是……对我父母以前的做法有些释然了。或许是想给孩子最好的，所以才会努力工作吧，但没想到在这个过程中忽略的孩子的感受。”

“越长大越发现，物质真的很重要。”金厉旭叹了口气，“似乎我曾经的理想主义荡然无存了。”

曺圭贤并不认同这个说法：“哪有？你现在不是还在为梦想努力嘛？”

“可那是因为我们有这种条件和资源，并不是所有人都有这种能力的。”金厉旭对自己的生活有很清晰的认知，“只是我们幸运罢了。”

曺圭贤捏了捏爱人的手：“别想啦，不如我们计划一下今年圣诞去做些什么吧！去奥兰多露营怎么样？或者去俾斯麦的草原公园？或者去迪士尼玩？”

金厉旭想了想：“可我们不是去过很多次迪士尼了吗？香港的、巴黎的，我们都去过哎！”

曺圭贤撒娇道：“可那都是带着惠贞嘛，我们两个一次都没有！只去过爱宝乐园……”

尽管爱人已经四十三岁了，金厉旭还是对曺圭贤的撒娇毫无抵抗力。

看见爱人妥协地点了点头，曺圭贤才终于笑开了。

我们在一起的这一生，实在是很短暂。想和你一起，把世上所有浪漫的事情，都做一遍。

我爱你。


	28. 番外三 昏

“你这样我哪儿看得清啊，过来点儿，”曺圭贤眯了眯眼，想要努力看清试新西服的爱人，“哎对，这个距离合适，转个身我看看。”

金厉旭被指挥地转来转去，最终不胜其烦，对曺圭贤说道：“你注意点儿你的眼吧，是不是度数又增加了？之前那个距离，不是还能看清我吗？”

曺圭贤轻轻揽过爱人的腰：“没有没有，你别担心。这不是咱们要在惠贞婚礼上穿的衣服嘛，我想凑近了看仔细点儿。”

说起惠贞，毕业以后，她放弃心理学，去修读了经济学的硕士，之后一直在英国伦敦的巴克莱银行工作，甚至做到了首席交易员的位置。也是在英国，惠贞遇到了自己一生的爱人。现在，五年的爱情长跑即将结束，惠贞准备过完三十岁的生日，就和男朋友Flecher结婚。

提起惠贞结婚这件事，金厉旭又有点伤感了。

“你说这孩子，主意真大，我到现在都没见过会动的未来女婿。”金厉旭突然失去了试衣服的兴致，对曺圭贤念叨：“就发了一张照片回来，连视频都不发。”

曺圭贤一听这开头，知道爱人又要开始了。他赶忙拦下金厉旭未出口的话，只宽慰道：“惠贞早不是未成年谈恋爱结果被骗的小孩子了，她今年都三十啦，你就别担心了，她选Flecher肯定有她的道理 。”

金厉旭白了曺圭贤一眼：“还宽慰我呢，也不知道是谁，刚开始还闹着非要飞去英国。”

不过这确实不能怪曺圭贤冲动。一直不声不响的女儿突然说自己要结婚了，只知道未来女婿的一个名字，双方父母也没见过面，这搁谁都得打个问号。

曺圭贤听到金厉旭提起这件事，整个人都不大好意思起来：“惠贞把Flecher的资料发过来之后，我不就没再提过了嘛！”

其实金厉旭都明白，曺圭贤嘴上是这样宽慰自己，心里也多少有些不放心。只不过既然惠贞如此笃定，曺圭贤和金厉旭都不便再多说些什么了——孩子的日子，还是要孩子自己去过，他们如今到了这个年岁，争分夺秒过好自己的日子，才是真正的难能可贵。

曺圭贤和金厉旭对服装提出了各自的意见，拜托品牌的私人管家再去改。

二人为了准备服装特意来米兰住了一段时间，曺圭贤和金厉旭除了参观当地的风景名胜，还特意回佛罗伦萨见了Antonio和Armand，看到还算硬朗的两位老朋友，曺圭贤和金厉旭都得到了一丝安慰。

夕阳西下，阳光泼洒在大地上，烫金了过往的每一寸景色。曺圭贤像以前做过的每一次那样，将自己与金厉旭紧握的手，揣进了自己的大衣口袋里。二人就这样十指紧扣，慢吞吞地走在米兰的街头。

突然，金厉旭感到身边的人停止了脚步。转头去看，才发现是卖玫瑰花的小女孩拦住了曺圭贤——又或者说，是曺圭贤主动招来了远处卖花的小女孩，才更为贴切。

总之，小女孩手里的一大捧玫瑰花，最后全都到了金厉旭的手里。

“买这么多做什么，”金厉旭嘴上嗔怪，心里却很甜蜜，“我们马上就要回美国了，这花又带不走。”

“来意大利这段日子，都没能每天送你一束花，现在给你补上嘛。”曺圭贤捏了捏爱人有些羞红的脸，“而且，小王子和玫瑰花，绝配。”

上了年纪以后，金厉旭脸皮越发薄起来：“都这么大岁数了，我哪儿还是小王子呀。”

曺圭贤倒是一如既往地不害臊：“你的年龄永远比我小，所以在我心里，你永远是我的小王子。”

金厉旭扑哧一声笑了出来，不禁调侃道：“比我年龄大，那你是老国王吗？”

“我哪儿能是老国王呢，差辈了。”曺圭贤捏了捏爱人的掌心，“不过我肯定是被你驯服的那只狐狸。”

“你不是老国王，不是玫瑰花，也不是那只狐狸，对我而言，你就是你。”金厉旭难得接曺圭贤幼稚的话茬，“狐狸最终成全了小王子和他的玫瑰，但是对我而言，你是这世界上独一无二的，没人能和你比。”

曺圭贤低头笑了起来。

你于我而言，也是世界上绝无仅有的存在呢。

但曺圭贤并未把这句话说出口，他只是更加收紧了与金厉旭十指相扣的手。

惠贞的婚礼如期举行。不走寻常路的惠贞并未选择教堂婚礼，而选择了在游轮上旅行结婚，顺便把蜜月也度了。曺圭贤和金厉旭穿着定制礼服，只在岸上看着新人交换了戒指，便目送穿着白T和牛仔裤、戴着头纱的惠贞上了轮船，又眼看着轮船驶离码头，渐行渐远。

直到轮船彻底消失在视线之中，曺圭贤和金厉旭才相携离开码头，开车回家。

“刚才惠贞说，他们度完蜜月，就搬回美国。”这几年曺圭贤的视力下降的太厉害，开不了车，只能由金厉旭驾驶。

金厉旭一边紧握方向盘，一边不忘分心回应曺圭贤：“我知道，惠贞拿到了DCVC的offer，要去硅谷做初创公司的投资了。”

“从一级市场转到二级市场，不容易呢。惠贞真像你，三十岁重新开始，真有勇气。”曺圭贤说着，注意到十分反常的爱人，慌忙问道：“为什么你这么紧张？是不是身体不舒服？”

金厉旭看了曺圭贤一眼，欲言又止。

曺圭贤一下子明白了金厉旭紧张的原因，遂安抚道：“虽然我是不系安全带没办法在车上坐着的类型，在汽车上安全感比较低，但你不必如此担心我会有应激反应。”

曺圭贤侧头看着金厉旭，这个人总是把关于自己的一切都记得一清二楚。从三十二岁遇见他至今，竟然已经过了二十三年了。但这二十三年快得像是一瞬间，阿西西圣方济各圣殿里的初遇，就像是昨天一样。

时间怎么会过得这样快呢？不知从何时起，家里的酒柜逐渐变空，床头柜里多出了许多保健品和药品；一直盖着的棉被开始使人呼吸不畅，所以换成了鸭绒的；锐利的锋芒变得柔和，比起在社会上有什么地位，似乎取悦自己才是更重要的事情。

可不论时光如何飞逝，身边这个人还在，就很好。

“爸，你刚才是不是又偷吃Bonnie的糖果啦？”惠贞看着眼前的“惯犯”老爸，一时之间不知道该说些什么，“我都跟您说了，您血糖太高了，不能再吃这么多糖了。”

曺圭贤面色如常，丝毫没有悔改的意思，还栽赃嫁祸道：“不是我呀，你看看是不是被隔壁的猫叼去了。”

金厉旭从门外拿着信走进来，向惠贞说道：“你去陪Bonnie吧，我帮你收拾你圭贤爸爸。”

惠贞点点头，转身上楼。直到听到二楼的关门声，金厉旭才戳了戳曺圭贤的腰：“多大的人了，还和孙女抢糖吃。再说了，你血糖真的高了，控制下吧！”

曺圭贤拿金厉旭没办法：“好嘛，我下次一定注意！”

得到了爱人的保证，金厉旭才把手里的信递给曺圭贤：“帮我念念，我的新眼镜还没到，看不清。”

曺圭贤接过信，戴上眼镜，正准备开口念，却忽然停住了。金厉旭看着曺圭贤晦暗难明的表情，心里升起一股不详的预感。

事实证明金厉旭的预感是对的。直到坐在Antonio的葬礼现场，金厉旭还是没有办法接受昔日好友已然永远离去的事实。Antonio的音容笑貌，都还那么生动，似乎打个电话，就能向Antonio约到一桌地道的意大利菜。

只是现在，那通电话再也不会有人接了。

金厉旭突然觉得死亡离自己是那样近。Antonio甚至半个月前还在和他视频通话，那时候的他笑得那样开朗，一点也不像上了年纪的人。可没有想到，仅仅半个月后，Antonio就在睡梦中永远地闭上了眼睛。

金厉旭朋友不多，真正的好友只有这么几位，Antonio的离去让金厉旭真正开始仔细思考身后之事。

“圭圭，你在南苏丹的时候，每天都面临死亡与离别，一定很害怕吧？”

金厉旭和曺圭贤参加完Antonio的葬礼，走着走着，便不由自主地走到了Antonio的家、他们两个在意大利最初居住的汽车旅馆。

曺圭贤知道，金厉旭因为Antonio的离去，恐怕又在胡思乱想了。

“那时候我的使命是治病救人，其实每天最大的感觉就是累，来不及害怕。”曺圭贤握紧爱人的手，“直到我和你说过的，那位中国女医生牺牲在了自己的工作岗位上，我才第一次发现，原来平时文艺作品里说的‘死亡’，离我是那样近。”

金厉旭突然问道：“圭圭，我们能活到什么时候呢？”

曺圭贤不知道该怎么回答这个问题，所以他诚实地说：“我也不知道，不过我们的父母都还健在，我们的孙女今年刚五岁……怎么也要看Bonnie结婚吧？”

金厉旭这段时间第一次笑了出来：“你说得对，我们要努力活着才行呢。”

“圭圭啊，不要在我前面走啊。”金厉旭状似无意地说出这句话，但只是想想，酸涩似乎就要在心脏里蔓延开来。

曺圭贤一愣，随即爽快答应道：“好啊，我答应你，不在你之前走。”

留下的那个人，总归更苦一点。曺圭贤舍不得让金厉旭一个人留在这个世界上。远离故土已经很苦了，如果再远离深爱之人，要怎么活着呢？

曺圭贤和金厉旭都深知，死亡是所有人必将到达的终点。但此时此刻，两人都只希望到终点站的时间，能够慢些、再慢些。


	29. 番外四 夜

某个夏日的午后，曺圭贤正和放暑假的Bonnie聊天。讲述自己在韩国的经历。

“妇产科伙食最好，我同学去妇产科一年，胖了十斤，我们心外就差很多。”曺圭贤从逐渐模糊的记忆里努力回忆，希望能够忆起更多细节，“很多医院都是心胸外一起，我们是心外和胸外分成了两个科室，不过太久没回去，不知道现在圣玛丽如何了。”

Bonnie放假后不去修读暑期学分，惠贞实在很担心自己女儿能不能顺利毕业。

金厉旭看出了女儿的担忧，上前宽慰：“Bonnie一定有自己的计划，你不要太担心了。”

正说着，金厉旭接到了一通陌生电话。

“您好，请问是曺圭贤家吗？”对面是年迈的女声，金厉旭心下觉得奇怪，会是谁呢？

“请问您是？”

“我是张教授的女儿，小张。你是厉旭吧？我们应该见过。”

金厉旭没想到那个听起来如此年迈的声音竟然是小张，不过仔细想想也对，这么多年过去了，对方肯定也上了年纪，谁能永葆青春呢？叫了曺圭贤过来，金厉旭示意这是小张的电话。

“师哥，还活着呢？”

许久没和小张联系，曺圭贤本人也很吃惊，为何对方会突然给自己打电话。更让曺圭贤没想到的是，对方开口便是这样没轻没重的玩笑话，真是越老越没有顾忌了。

“你可真是在美国待久了，”曺圭贤很无奈，“早几年我就不再为圣塔菲工作了，你找我是为了什么啊？我现在能帮到你的地方，估计没有多少吧？”

“师哥，我妈……走了。”

大雨用力地拍打在车身上，窗外的雨帘隔开了车内与车外的景色。曺圭贤与金厉旭一身黑衣，沉默着坐在车内，唯有紧紧交握的两只手，带来一丝温暖。

师娘走了。事实上活到一百岁、在睡梦中长眠而去，应当算是寿终正寝。可曺圭贤接到这个消息的时候，还是很难过。不仅是因为对师娘的离去感到痛苦，还因为师娘是他与首尔这座城市最后的联系。

曺圭贤和金厉旭相携站在墓园里，看着装有师娘骨灰的灵柩安然入土。雨下得大到听不清周围的动静，天地间似乎只有急切的雨声哗哗作响。

金厉旭接过工作人员手中打着的伞，谢绝了后者想要搀扶自己的好意，与曺圭贤一步一步向墓园出口走去。大雨使得青石板路滑了许多，曺圭贤和金厉旭却也不急，近几年不再工作以后，他们有了许多空闲的时间，二人便在大雨中慢慢地向前方挪动。

“想不到，活着活着，我们比父母都要老了。”曺圭贤开口感叹道，“现在师娘也走了，首尔似乎没人再认识我们了。”

这几年，曺圭贤和金厉旭参加葬礼变得越来越频繁。许多曾经的亲人朋友都已经完成了这忙碌的一生，走出了时间。这些人走得越多，两人不由感觉自己的存在感也变得越来越淡了。

金厉旭扶着曺圭贤绕过一个水坑：“但我们还能记得彼此啊，多好。”

最近，金厉旭感觉有些记忆变淡了，但曺圭贤的身影，却都那样鲜活——喝醉后撒娇的样子、专业领域里游刃有余的自信模样、在厨房里来回穿梭最后委屈又受挫的表情，每一次他握紧自己手的温度、每天他送给自己的玫瑰的香味、每一个绵长又温柔的吻……金厉旭开始舍不得与曺圭贤分开，哪怕是最终人人都将面对的离别。

曺圭贤听得出爱人的弦外之音，但他没有回答，只是更加握紧了金厉旭的手。

“我们为什么走到这儿来了？”金厉旭思绪飘散在外，回过神时，才发现曺圭贤把自己带到了一个不知是哪里的地方，总之是远离目的地的。

曺圭贤被问得一愣，过了一会儿才反应过来，不好意思道：“我也不知道为什么走到这儿来了，许是迷路了吧。”

金厉旭一时间哭笑不得，幸好雨渐渐转小，两人不至于太过窘迫：“那慢慢再往回走就是了。”

终于找到了公交车站，曺圭贤和金厉旭坐在指示牌下等车来。现在曺圭贤和金厉旭的眼睛都不大好，不能再开车了。惠贞本打算聘请专门的司机师傅跟着他们，也被二人拒绝了。现在他们出行，如果活动方不配司机，他们就去做公交或地铁。

因为公交车站离墓园实在是有些远，好不容易到了车站，金厉旭就累得不想再起来了。

曺圭贤却在这时拉了拉金厉旭的手臂：“厉旭啊，你帮我看看，我头发乱了没？”

金厉旭习惯成自然，下意识地去给曺圭贤整理头发，却不成想爱人竟然直直倒进了自己怀里。

曺圭贤倒下的瞬间，金厉旭感觉自己全身的血液都凝固了，他张大嘴巴想要呼救，却一时之间发不出任何声音。好在一切都是暂时的，仅仅几秒钟之后，曺圭贤又慢慢从金厉旭的怀里抬起头来。

“骗你的，”曺圭贤虚弱地笑笑，“想看看你有什么反应。”

金厉旭知道那绝不是玩笑，但他同样清楚曺圭贤为什么这样讲。想要让自己安心、不要担心吗？可是两个人一起生活了几十年，你怎么能骗过我呢？可为了不辜负曺圭贤的良苦用心，金厉旭还是配合地表演被恶作剧后的生气。  
“你就这么吓我吗？你怎么敢这么吓我！”金厉旭表面上假装生气，心里其实担心又难过，最后竟然真的流下了眼泪。

曺圭贤没想到金厉旭真的会流泪，印象里，与金厉旭一起度过的这几十年，虽然偶有争吵，也会有工作上伤心难过的时候，但金厉旭真正落泪的时候一只手就能数得过来。曺圭贤看着流泪的金厉旭，第一次不知道该如何去安慰对方。

曺圭贤心里也清楚，金厉旭不会看不透自己。事实上刚刚晕倒的时候，曺圭贤自己也吓了一跳，没有办法控制、身体似乎不属于自己，在疾病面前，人是如此的渺小，生命竟然是这样脆弱。

曺圭贤伸手擦去爱人脸上的泪水，轻柔地把金厉旭揽进自己怀里：“我答应过，不会在你之前走，你记得吧？我会努力活着的，相信我，好吗？”

金厉旭没有回答，伸手紧紧地回抱住了曺圭贤。

远处，被风霜斑驳了原本颜色的公交车驶来，它会载着曺圭贤和金厉旭离开首尔。韩国的一切，无论是好是坏，都会被风带走。

这是二人与故土的别离。

人就算精神上再努力活着，也很难违背身体的意愿。曺圭贤回到美国的第二天，就住进了医院。病来如山倒，仅仅一个星期的时间，曺圭贤就有些虚弱地不像话了。尽管惠贞请了护工，但金厉旭更多时候还是亲力亲为地陪着曺圭贤。好在慢慢地，过了半个多月，曺圭贤的精神逐渐回来了。

秋日的某个午后，金厉旭扶着曺圭贤下床，坐到阳台上晒太阳。初秋的风柔和又清爽，曺圭贤和金厉旭在各自的躺椅上小憩。忽然，金厉旭鬼使神差地探了探曺圭贤的鼻息。

“我只是睡一会儿，探我鼻息做什么？”曺圭贤抓住金厉旭放在自己鼻子下方的手，亲昵地捏了捏，“听不到我的呼吸声了吗？”

听到爱人的声音，金厉旭悬空的心才终于又落了回去。装作若无其事的样子，金厉旭将自己的手转了个弯，移到了曺圭贤的头上：“没有，我看你头发乱了，帮你整理一下。”

曺圭贤看着面前口是心非的金厉旭，心软得不像话。把爱人的手抓回来，曺圭贤虔诚地在金厉旭手心里落下一个吻。

“下辈子，我们会再遇见吧？”曺圭贤摩挲着金厉旭无名指上的戒指，有些怅惘：“我怕在另一个世界，找不到你了。”

金厉旭亲了亲曺圭贤的唇角，凝望着爱人的眼睛：“我看书上说，‘生命抵达终点后会再次重逢’。所以下辈子，我们一定可以再次相遇的。”

与你相爱的这一生，真的是太短暂。

如果来生你是光，我便去做追逐你的一缕风。

我们，一定会再次相遇的。

我爱你。


	30. 作者后记

一开始动笔写这篇文的时候，没想到会写这么长，该写的、不该写的，总之是写得很爽^^ 我想，同人文是因为作者和读者共同的爱而存在的，正是因为这些爱，故事里的他们才会更加耀眼。

在写这篇文的时候，我加了很多贤旭的梗进去，不知道大家有没有发现呢？另外故事里的很多地方，都是真实存在的，大家有兴趣的话，可以去实地看一看呀~当然，创作过程当中，我也清晰地感知到了自己还有很多不足，感谢同好们对我的包容，以及在这期间一直用小红心、小蓝手和评论鼓励我的同好们~

91364个字并不是结束，故事里的他们还会继续生活，过好属于他们的日子^^

至于《隐晦与皎洁》里的很多伏笔，可能需要到下一个故事里寻求答案了，所以期待再次重逢的那天^^

总之，有缘再见啦！(￣▽￣)~*


End file.
